Another Torturing Day
by teamwolfpackjacobseth
Summary: Edward is hesitant to leaving Bella with Paul when the Cullen's go to play baseball. When Paul's snide comments about Bella's sex life becomes to much what will happen? Rated M for lemmony lemons late on!
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first story that I have ever written so please be knid there are more chapters to come as well I guess you could say that the first chapter is a bit boring but it will soon spice up and when it does it will be really juicy! I hope you all enjoy! also I don't own any of the characters of twilight Stephenie Meyer does and i love her for that!**

**I wouldn't be writting or reading stories on FanFiction if it wasn't for emilyjadehalecullen! She has written a couple of stories herself so check them out.. she was my inspiration for this story because this is basically the way our minds work! :D**

**Another Torturing Day**

**B.P.O.V**

"The weather looks good for the game tomorrow boys" Alice said.

She was sick of the boys always asking for the past month if the weather was going to be good or not for them to play baseball. As for Edward he didn't care but I encouraged him to go and have fun. He didn't agree with leaving me and being babysat by a werewolf but someone had to do it, I eventually got him to come around after a couple of weeks even though he's still a bit hesitant. He knew I would be safe anyway with the wolves running around.

"Just making sure sis. Wouldn't wanna be let down but then again if the weather isn't right Rose and I can always figure out other plans can't we Rose?"

She glared at him. She always did this especially when ever Emmett talked about having sex around the family. She wanted to keep that part of her life private even though that was really all Emmett talked about.

"Hey woman don't give me that look you know you love it when we role play!" He sent a booming howl through the house almost shaking it. You could see Rosalie getting more angry by the second.

She jumped at him from across the room, almost knocking me over in the process, he dodged out of her way and she feel to the floor with a bang that sounded like thunder, Emmett laughed even harder making the house shake and nearly everything around it. I have never seen Rosalie glare that hard before and for once it actually shut Emmett up. It was quiet for a few seconds when we heard another laugh and footsteps coming through the door. I knew that laugh anywhere and I jumped out of Edwards arms and through myself into Jacob's.

"JAKE!"

"uhhhhh...hiya bells" I could hear the smile in his voice.

I heard him chuckling and then a growl coming from behind me.

"Jake please stop thinking whatever you're thinking because I'm gonna have to put up with pants later on when you leave." He gave me a sour look and went over to sit on the couch.

Emmett began to laugh even harder than before under his breath as Rosalie glared at him. She had the don't-expect-any-more-sex-for-a-week-after-this-stunt look on her face. I forgot Jake was sitting there until I heard him greet everyone in the room.

"Hey Emmett, Jasper, Alice...Bleach Blonde" she turned her head and scowled at Jake. She still had the glare on her face from Emmett and this just made the look on her face deepen even more and Emmett laugh harder. Jake look really uncomfortable for the first time in ages and it wasn't until a few seconds later that I realised he was looking for someone.

"Their upstairs in Carlisle office" Edward said answering Jake's unspoken question. He nodded at Edward and headed upstairs. He was only up there for a few minutes when he came back down again and said a quick goodbye and left. I looked at Edward but he just shook his head and told me not to worry about it.

Esme and Carlisle came downstairs and told Edward that I would be safe tomorrow because Paul was coming to sit with me. Jake had swapped his patrol for tomorrow with Paul. He said that Billy wanted to go shopping and with him being in a wheel chair he can't drive so Jake has to take him. I was disappointed that it wasn't Jake to 'babysit' me. As soon as I found out it was Paul I knew I was in for a day of torturing hell.

"Oh get over it Edward you know she'll be safe where ever she is!" Alice's voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"That's not what I'm-"

"I know...I know Edward, trust me I know, you don't want her being alone with a wolf unless it's Jacob but if Bella's comfortable with being alone with them isn't that the only thing that matters?" He nodded and walked into the lounge room to sit down, I followed him instinctively and sat next to him. The truth was though I wasn't that close to Paul and if Jake couldn't babysit me I would rather Seth do it than Paul but I wasn't game enough to bring that up.

I went to talk to Jake but then remembered that he had left after he spoke with Carlisle and Esme. As we broke off into our own little chatters I couldn't hear Rose and Emmett. I kinda figured that they had left. I didn't really want to know where they had gone and what they had gone to do and I'm pretty sure no-one else wanted to know these facts either but in the backs of our minds we all knew what they had gone to do and we would hear Rosalie's screams and moans soon enough.

I didn't realise I was hungry until my stomach started grumbling and everyone looked at me. Esme came over to me at once.

"You hungry?" she always seemed to amaze me how motherly she was to everyone and take care of them, even the wolves. I just nodded and she went into the kitchen to make me a meal.

I stayed for a little while after dinner...well what Esme cooked for me anyway and went and sat back down with Edward afterwards. I must of fallen asleep because I woke up to Edward carrying me through me bedroom door and putting me to bed. I was drifting in and out of consciousness and for the last time it dawned on me that I would only be seeing Edward for a couple of minutes before they would have to leave to play baseball.

**ok sorry this is a short chapter but please review and tell me what you guys think and ideas on what you guys what to happen later on...i will try and post soon if you guys like this so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

**ok so once again i don't own th characters stephenie meyer does im just playing around with them...the reviews i got from last chapter were really nice but i do want to know what you guys want to read about and that will help my writting because at the moment i am having a little bit of writers block so ideas would be greatly appreciated...thanks guys! **

I woke up late the next morning quickly had a shower, got dressed and scoffed down breakfast before jumping in my truck and driving to the Cullen's. Alice was there waiting for me on the porch when I pulled up outside the front of the house. She was bouncing with excitement and I knew I would regret it but i had to ask anyway.

" What's happened Alice?"

"I knew it I told Emmett it would happen and he doubted me! ME! Of all people but HAHA to him! I knew it would thunderstorm today and it is!"

I decide it was best to let it go and not ask anymore questions. I walked in and greeted everybody before they left. They were all talking casually. It was quieter than usual in the Cullen house and it was days like these that i knew something bad has happened or was going to happen. I turned to see Emmett sulking on the couch and Edward and Jasper were laughing at him in the corner. I went and sat next to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong Emmett?"

"Alice was right...I was hoping she would be wrong...I wanted to give her shit for the next couple of months for being wrong again...but it didn't happen!" he threw his fist down on the couch arm almost breaking it in the process. You could now hear Edward and Jasper piss themselves from the other side of the room. "I wanted to get laid today but know that's not going to happen"

I didn't her Rose approach all I saw was her hand grab Emmett's arm. "babe it can still happen tonight" I tried so hard not to laugh at his expression and it wasn't until I looked up at Rosalie that she was trying hard to do the same thing but her giggle escaped her lips.

Emmett looked around the room and saw everyone laughing at him he threw his fist down again this time breaking the couch. Luckily I had hoped up by then. Emmett yelled at everyone to hurry up and get going. Everyone hugged me goodbye and left. Edward was the last to say goodbye. He kissed my forehead and with that he left.

A few seconds after Edward left Paul walked through the door and I knew I was in for a rough day. See Paul always liked to give me shit about my sex life and how Edward won't do anything with me until we get married and with Paul knowing this he never lets me forget it. It's all Jacob's fault with his stupid wolf mind talking now the whole pack knows and they all give me shit apart from Seth.

I looked up to see Paul just standing there staring at me with a smirk on his face. I knew it was soon and it was coming fast.

"Gotten laid yet?" he was stifling back a laugh.

"Shut the fuck up Paul! No-one gets laid nearly everyday and then treats his girls like shit!" I knew that was crossing the line but I had to say it anyway. To my surprise he wasn't shaking like he usually would be.

"You wanna be one of those girls swan?" My breath caught and he moved closer. I started to back away and being the klutz that I am I fell over the couch and hit my head on the arm rest. He was standing in the same spot and when I looked over at him he quirked his eye brow and smirked even harder.

I tried to get um but something warm was pushing me down. It was like lying right next to a heater. I tried to push my way out of his arms but he wouldn't let me. He moved his lips to my ear.

"Looks like you gonna be one of my girls swan" he chuckled "but I promise I wont treat you like shit" he started kissing his way down my neck and back up to the corner of my mouth.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" I didn't know what else to say.

His lips suddenly crushed mine and I couldn't help but kiss him back. His lips were soft but urgent. Edward never kissed me like this and it was a nice change. He stopped and I looked up at him. He smiled and I couldn't help but smile back.

"That was nice and different" I could feel my cheeks start to burn up and he pulled his hand up and rubbed his thumb over my burning cheek.

"You've never done this before have you?" I shook my head knowing full well that he was going to come out with comment anytime now but he didn't.

"Well it looks like i'm gonna have to show you some stuff and you gonna have to practice for Edward!" and with that he brought his lips back to mine.

**so hopefully this chapter was a bit more interesting and as you may of guessed the next chapter is where the lemons come into it and things get a little heated...**


	3. Chapter 3

**sooooo chapter two was abit short and the reviews i got made my day! thankyou to everyone who reviewed it and please continue to do so! i will try and post as soon as i can but i do have alot of schoolwork and assignments at the moment and i am going away soon so im getting ready for that. but i will try and post atleast another 2 maybe 3 chapters behand. i do not own any of the characters Stephanie Meyer does.**

I wanted this to happen someday but I just didn't think it wouldn't be Edward. As much as I hated Paul I couldn't find myself to stop what was happening. Through his growls and my moans I heard a zipper being undone and a button being popped. I couldn't feel the warmness of his body anymore. I just got to a sitting position when I got pushed down again and the warmness was back. He lips were at mine again and I could feel his erection pushing into my thigh making me scream for more. The ache between my legs was getting too much to handle and I went for the button and zip on my jeans to when I felt his hands restraining my wrists to my side and his mouth was at my ear.

"You sure you wanna do this?"

I just nodded my head out of fear that words that weren't meant to be said would come out of my mouth. I turned my head to start kissing him again when he pulled me off the broken couch and started to strip me down. He wasn't moving fast enough in my mind so I started to take my shirt off as well. This got the job down sooner and then they we were standing in all our glory in the Cullen's house.

I was back on the couch with Paul now lying on top of me and his erection standing at all attention against my thigh and I knew if anything was going to happen, even though it's a bit late to think that, it was going to happen now. And one thing I was certain of was that Edward would never find out about the shit that was about to happen.

He wasn't moving fast enough as the ache in my legs got too much to handle and I started to whimper in his ear symbolising that I wanted more. He removed his hand from around my neck and started to move it over my shoulders, over my collarbone across my breasts and down my torso. He rested his palm there he asked me if he could have permission to enter me with his fingers and i just nodded again.

He slid one then two fingers in while his thumb began to circle my clit. He pushed in and out of me and I knew if he didn't stop soon I would come on his hand and that was something that I didn't really intend to do. He pulled his fingers out of me and pulled his hand back up to under my neck and started kissing me passionately. A slow moan escaped my lips and a moan that came from deep down in his chest escaped his lips to. He started to circle my clit with his cock as he brought his head around to my ear, kissing his way down.

"You might want to hold on to something cause this is gonna be rough" I did as I was told and held onto the closest and most stable thing above my head.

I had read and see this shit on TV and I knew for the first time it was unpleasant but as the pain goes away you're filled with the best feeling ever and I wanted that now.

He plunged into with such forced that if I wasn't holding onto anything I would of proberly gone flying. I heard scream that I didn't recognise and soon realised it was me. It felt so damn good and soon enough the screaming oh his name stopped as the pain began to rise.

"Stop! STOP! STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP MOTHER FUCKER STOP!" he did as I said but left himself in me.

"Did I do something wrong?" he was now whispering and I could feel the pain in his voice thinking that he had just done something to hurt me.

I shook my and with a shaky voice I lifted my head and said "no its my first time and having your cherry popped is not a really pleasant thing especially when the gone doesn't really give you any warning and he throws himself into like he's about to fucking die and this is the last time he'll be having sex"

He looked down at my sheepishly and apologised.

After the pain subsided he started rocking back and forth into and I've never felt anything like it before.

Little moans and whimpers escaped my lips as did his and I knew we were both about to come. My insides started to tighten and I started bucking my hips into him and wrapping my legs around his waist so he would be deeper in me. I screamed his name over and over again and then my legs went limp and I stopped the bucking realising that my first orgasm was over and it felt fucking incredible.

Paul started rocking into my harder and I knew he was about to come. He started moaning my name which essentially put me back into my second orgasm and we had reached our climaxes together. He filled me and it sent warm sensations through my body and I knew. He was suddenly very still and I knew it was all over.

He pulled himself out and off of me and jumped up to put his shorts back on. I did the same thing knowing that Edward would never find out about this day but unfortunately the whole pack would. I pushed that thought aside thinking of all the reactions the boys would be giving him.

After I was fully dressed again I went and sprawled out on the and started flicking through the channels.

"So...how was it?" I've never seen Paul look so nervous before.

"It was fucking fantastic but Edward can never know about this" I gave him a stern nod and he did it back and I knew we were in agreement about it.

"I'll have to try extra hard on keeping that from him but as for the pack..."

"I know the pack will find out anyway but can you please promise me one thing?" this was the only time I would be asking Paul for anything

"Yer sure shoot"

"When Jacob finds out try to keep him calm about it and tell the pack not to think about it around Edward please"

"Oh yer... sure you got it"

"Thanks Paul...I never knew that you could be so nice" I chuckled at the last bit.

"Hey there are more sides to me than the just one, which by the way I bet Edward has never made you that wet before has he?"

He knew the answer to that so I didn't bother answering him. The atmosphere in the air suddenly changed I knew something was wrong. I looked at Paul and he had a worried look on his face.

"What? What's wrong?" I knew it was a stupid question but I had to ask anyway.

"Where do the Cullen's play baseball?"

"The clearing about 1 mile from here, why?"

"Fuck I knew it!"

"What are you talking about exactly?" I knew what he was talking about but I just didn't want to admit it to myself and I wanted Paul to say it.

"Edward can hear up to 3 miles away Bella...which means if he wasn't to engrossed in the game he heard us and my guess is he's on his way back here now!"

"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! This is not good!" this is great Paul has just confirmed what I knew was true but didn't want to believe it anyway. "Ok so now we have to make up a story of what was going on"

"Um...Bella I hate to say it but there's no time he would hear us and he's proberly listening to us now."

"Ok so what do we-"I was cut off by a loud crash and Edward bursting into the room.

"Bella! Are you alright I heard screaming and moaning and...and...are you alright?"

I looked at him and Paul started to piss himself laughing, I turned my head to look at him and started laughing as well thinking that no harm could come out of this if no one mentioned what had just happened.

"What have I missed?" he had a puzzled look on his face.

"Um...nothing bout you were obviously worried about her being with me and I appreciate that in a weird way but really it was a show that Bella flipped over to...there's nothing to worry about. Really Edward she fine and if something did go wrong you know I would call for you or howl or something."

"Oh ok then...it just sounded so real and I thought she was in trouble but now I see that she's fine"

All of a sudden all the Cullen's were back home and were flanking Edward. They all looked worried and then as soon as their eyes rested on me lying on the couch the faces changed to confusion.

"Dude I thought you said she was in trouble?"

"Yer same hear man. What's going on?"

At this point I couldn't help myself but laugh at their comments and the look on all their faces. I surprised that our little conversation had only lasted about a minute. As they all started to break off and do their own things I looked at Paul and he smiled and I knew our secret would stay safe with the exception of the pack knowing.

"Did you say something?" Edward had moved and was know sitting next to me on the love-seat and I stiffened at the thought that Paul had let his guard down and let something slip.

"Who me?" Edward nodded "No. I didn't say anything. I think those 109 years are starting to catch up with you mate." He smirked and it was then I knew that things had gone back to normal. "Well I better get going. Sam's proberly wondering where I am." He got up and said goodbye to everyone. Before he walked out the door he stuck his head around the corner. "Oh and Bella?"

"Yer?" I knew I could trust Paul but I stiffened again in anticipation of thinking that he was about to blow what he had done about 30 minutes ago.

"Try not to get laid tonight...oh wait not gonna happen anyway! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" and with that he walked out the door.

A few seconds later we heard a ripping sound knew it was Paul who had just phased and I now knew that my dirty little secret was shared with the pack.

I felt Edward tighten his hold on me and it wised around in the chair to look up at him.

"And how was your day? I hope he was giving you shit all day?"

"no actually we had fun he told me some more Quileute stories and I pretended I didn't know them" I chuckled and so did Edward" and then I watched some TV while Paul raided the fridge" for once I was glad that I was a mental mute otherwise Edward would know my secret and know that I'm not a virgin anymore.

"Wow that actually does sound like a fun day" he chuckled to himself this time.

"Well enough about my day how did the game go before you ran off to come save me from the screams on the TV?"

"Oh the game was good Alice, Emmett, Esme and I won by 2 runs but hey that happens all the time so I don't know what they were thinking when the thought that this time might me different."

He bent his head down to mine and kissed me softly. This was nothing like the way Paul kissed me earlier.

"Oh would you to get a room you don't see me or Rose doing that kind of stuff" Emmett plonked himself down on the couch, while grabbing the remote out of mine hand, and started flipping the channels to see what sport was on.

"The only reason that happens Emmett is cause if you tried any of that on rose she would smack your hand of your shoulders and you been in the shitter for the next week." Bother Edward and myself pissed ourselves while we heard other giggles coming from the other rooms. He scowled at me and Rosalie was pissing herself when she walked into the room. I couldn't help but laugh harder with her. Emmett was getting more angry the more Rose and I laugh and he took his angry out on the remote in his hand almost breaking it in the process.

**I hope this was lemony enough for you guys! and if you want more lemons in the chapters to come tell me what you want to happen and who with. I would aslo like to thank Werewolves-girl for telling me what she thinks she should happen in the oncoming chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

**ok so this chapter is unbelievably short but i promise that the next chapter will be longer. i want to thankk all of you who have been reviewing and have been giving me ideas even if you don't know it. i don't own the characters of twilight stephanie meyer does.**

I woke up the next morning and my mind immediately drifted back to the day before. I wanted and hoped that it was all a dream and I began to believe it until I moved and I whimpered at the pain in my lower back and my legs. I lifted up the covers and saw the bruises on my hips and the top of my thighs. I knew if Charlie saw he would freak out and ask what happened and there was no way that I could tell him that his innocent daughter had gotten laid the day before and is no longer a virgin.

I checked my clock and saw that it was 7:30, Charlie would have left for his fishing day already, i heard some banging downstairs and looked out my window, great the one day I wanted time to myself and it was sunny. I hated when it was one of these rare days and Charlie decided not to go fishing. I got up and got changed out of my pyjama shorts and put on some trackie pants, this way Charlie wouldn't see the bruises and I wouldn't have to have the awkward conversation with him about whether I was being safe or not.

I wretched open my door and headed for the bathroom. I needed to calm down and try and forget the way Paul touched me. Just thinking about the way his fingers wrapped around my skin still sent shivers down my spine and a huge smile spread across my face.

"You awake Bells? Do you want some breakfast?" Charlie's voice startled me and I fumbled with trying to open the bathroom door.

"Yes dad I'm awake obviously and no thanks not just yet. I'm going in for a shower" I wonder what he would do if it wasn't me. I think that's why he keeps his gun near him at all times. I knew our conversation was over when he started banging around in the kitchen again.

I hopped in the shower with nothing else than hot water running over me. I started scrubbing myself being careful not to scrub too hard over the bruised areas on my body. I grabbed my Strawberry shampoo and started on my hair. Everything that happened yesterday had rushed into my mind again for the second time this morning. I thought about the way he was careful but rough and the way he told me to hold on, the way his lips were gentle and then oh...god...the way his fingers pumped in and out of me and how the way it felt so damn good. I wondered if could myself that pleasure. I forgot that i had shampoo in my hair and decided it best to wash it out first.

I slowly slid my hand down my body and started circling my clit. I slowly slid one, two, three fingers in and my mind went back to when Paul did this to me. I had to lean up against the shower wall in case my legs failed me. I started to pump my fingers in and out and couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips. I started pumping faster and faster and my breathing became hitched. I was about to come and at this stage I was picturing Paul back on top of me and his fingers inside me. That was the thought that pushed me over the edge. I came moaning and whimpering Paul's name over and over again. I started bucking my hips making my fingers go deeper inside and the moaning becoming more frequent. After what seemed like hours the sensation slowed and my pumping became slower. I pulled out of myself and washed my wetness off my hand. I had to wash myself again and wash my masturbating sweat off.

I got out of the shower and walked into my room to get dressed. I dried my hair and put it up into a loose pony tail. I grab some jeans and a flannel shirt and put that on.

**so i told you guys it was short but the next one is longer because i'm about half way through now so hope you guys have enjoyed and keep reviewing please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So it has been a while since i posted due to assignments and school. the reviews have slowed down as well but hopefully they will soon pick up. i hope this chapter makes up for not posting for a while. i don't own any of the characters Stephanie Meyer does i'm just having some fun.**

I walked downstairs to get some breakfast and saw Charlie sitting on the couch watching the game from last night.

"You hungry yet bells?" he eyes were still fixed on the TV.

"Yer. I'm about to fix something up now."

I walked in the kitchen and put some pop tarts in the toaster and poured a glass of milk. Once the pop tarts were done I put them on a plate and group my glass of milk. I walked into the lounge room and sat opposite Charlie. I knew I was hungry but didn't realise just exactly how much once I had finished my two pop tarts. I sculled my milk and went to wash my dishes and the ones Charlie had left on the side of the sink.

After having my little experience in pleasuring myself in the bathroom I kinda figured I didn't want time to myself today. I grabbed my keys off the counter and got my jacket. I turned the corner to walk out the door and stopped dead in my tracks.

"So...you going to see the Cullen's today?"

"Yes. If that's ok...?"

"Yes it's fine." A slow smirk started to show on Charlie's face now.

I didn't want to know what was running through Charlie's head so I skipped around him and headed out the door. I was halfway to my truck when Charlie called out.

"As long as you don't tell Edward what you do when you're in the shower!"

I skidded on the wet ground and almost fell. I turned to see Charlie leaning in the doorway stifling a giggle.

"What...what are...you talking about dad?" I knew exactly what he was talking about and I knew words were going to fail me but I had to ask something.

"You know bells if you're going to moan and scream you should really do it when I'm not home or quietly" he just managed to get it out before he started laughing again.

"Dad I wasn't...I promise" I could feel the heat radiating from my cheeks and hoped to god that Charlie couldn't see from where he was.

"Bells...really I'm not as stupid as you think I am" and with that he turned and walked back inside.

_Shit I can't believe I was that loud! I wasn't even moaning that loud or scream- OH GOD! HE WOULD HAVE HEARD ME MOAN PAULS NAME! SHIT!_

I turner on the radio hoping that the music would drown out my thoughts. I turned onto the familiar road of the Cullen's driveway and immediately stomped on the peddle. Alice was standing there in the middle of the road with and amused expression on her face.

She ran to the passenger side and hopped in. She reached over and grabbed the keys out of the ignition. She leaned back in her seat and looked at me.

"Your conversation with Charlie this morning Bella, and what happened in the shower, you would never do that unless-"she stopped talking by the obvious expression on my face. "Bella please tell me you haven't been stupid with Edward, no wait he wouldn't do anything"

I covered my face with my hands and hung my head.

"Bella..? Did it happen yesterday?" there was no point in lying to her anymore so I just nodded.

"Did it happen with Paul?" another nod, "but I thought he hated it you..." I looked up now and saw that the amused expression was back.

"Alice it's not funny! And it was a spur of the moment thing it meant nothing!" the frustrated tears started to show through and I blinked them back but a couple escaped.

"Ok Bella I'm sorry. I'll keep this from Edward until you're ready to tell him ok?" I nodded and she gave me back my keys.

"Um...Alice I'll see you later think I might go see Jacob toady." She nodded at jumped out of the car.

I reversed out of the driveway and started on my way to La Push.

**JPOV**

_You did what with her!_ _You selfish prick! You know she loves Edward so why would you do it? Actually no don't answer it..._

_Jake man calm down alright if she's not hurt is there any reason to worry?_ Seth always knew how to calm me down but in this case it wasn't going to work

_Shut up Seth! And yes there is reason to worry even when she's not hurt because of Edward! He'll come after Paul and then we'll have to fight for him because of what the fucking horny bastard did! _I knew this was a tad bit of an overreaction but at this stage I couldn't care less. This was my best friend that Paul had just done and took her virginity and I wasn't about to let him forget it.

_Jake seriously man calm down it's really not that bad I mean Edward would have done it anyway._

_Yes but the difference being Edward was going to wait till they fucking got married and that was the only thing Edward and I agreed on...and now that selfish prick..._I lunged for Paul's back leg but I didn't get far. Sam's mouth was around my back leg. I dropped to the ground let a rumble of deep growls leave my mouth.

_Owww WHAT THE FUCK SAM!_

_Jacob don't take it out on Paul...Bella was as much a part of it as was Paul...Phase back and go and talk to Bella..._

I didn't move, I didn't do anything, I just stood there staring at Paul in a way that it would make any normal human run of screaming.

_Jake bro you need to talk to her go...I bet anything that she wants to see you to...Jake...Jake...JAKE! Seriously bro phase back and go see her._

_Jacob now! _I turned my head and saw Sam growling at me. This time I couldn't ignore the alphas orders.

I phased back and put my old, crappy shorts on. I ran back to the house and jumped in my rabbit. I'm glad I always kept a spare pair of keys in the glove box. I didn't really feel like going into the house and seeing billy and have to explain myself to him.

I started her up and she roared instead of her usually almost purr sound. I shut her off and jumped out going to have a look at the cab. The noise did stop and I was 100% sure that I did turn her off. That's when I saw the old Chevy come down the road.

She turned the engine off and hopped out of the cab. I couldn't help myself as I stormed over to her.

"What the fuck were you thinking? I mean it's Paul Bella! You couldn't have waited till you were married? Did you ever think about him...I mean were you even thinking at all?"

"Jake it wasn't like that...it just happened and it was basically all over before it even started...and yes I was thinking...why do you even care anyway Jake?" I gasped and took a step back. I never thought that a comment could sting like that.

"I care because you're my best friend Bells and I don't want you to become one of Paul's girls that he screws and treats like shit! Believe it or not I do actually care about you, you're like my other sister... I love you bells and I don't want to see you get hurt..."

"I love you to Jake and I don't wanna see you get hurt either but if Paul did hurt me you would be the first to know...plus as I said before I really wasn't that great he's proberly the original one minute man" she laughed at her comment and I laughed along with her.

"How much did he tell you?"

"He didn't tell us anything...we saw it Bells...everything and don't worry the guys swear they won't think about it around Edward and if they tell anyone they're gonna have both me and Sam ripping their heads off." She chuckled again.

I took her hand and we began to walk to our spot on the beach.

"So...sweet innocent Bella is no longer sweet and innocent?" she looked up and saw the smirk on my face and hit my chest. She soon loosened up and started chuckling herself.

"No...I guess I'm not...Charlie caught me this morning" her face turned hard and a shade of shade started creeping up her neck.

"what do you mean Charlie caught you this morning?"

"I was in the shower and I thought about what happened yesterday...soon enough I was moaning and...screaming...and I guess Charlie heard me because he told me when I was about to hop in my truck."

"Hang on...you...Bella...Swan...were..." I was trying to hold back my laugh but it didn't quite work. I finally composed myself enough to do a symbol. I did a zero shape with my left hand and brought two fingers up and put them through the hole that I had made.

"Yes I did that to myself and Charlie heard my moans and my screams" We were sitting on out tree now and I started thinking back to the old days before everything had changed.

We had been quiet for some time and when she spoke it startled me.

"What are you thinking about?"

"About a year ago when I hated Sam and no-one knew the truth about the Cullen's and we would hang out every day."

"Yer...I miss those days when we didn't have to worry about anything but loosing each other." She was quiet for a few more moments.

"Jake I know that we'll always be close but I wanna ask you something...and please don't take this the wrong way or jump to conclusions."

"Yes...anything Bells you know that right?" she nodded and the longer she didn't say anything the more I got worried. "Bells what is it you're starting to worry me"

"Jake I...I...when I get married I want you to be my best man" I looked up at her face and she was wearing the biggest grin that I have ever seen.

"Bells I would be honoured and even if you didn't ask me you know I would anyway!" I picked her up and gave you a bear hug until she couldn't breathe at which point I chuckled and put her down.

"Does Edward know about anything yet?"

"No I haven't been over yet but Alice knows"

"How does Pixie know if you haven't been over there?"

"I was going over there this morning and she was at the bottom of the drive and we talked about it. She said she won't think about it around Edward. She asked if I had been to see you yet and I said no so I decided to blow off the Cullen's today and come and hang out with me best man." She chuckled again.

"Wow I feel special" she looked at me and raised her eye brows. "Well I know something that Edward doesn't know." I smirked and she elbowed me in the ribs.

It was starting to get dark so we walked back to the truck enjoying each other's company.

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

It had been 6 weeks since the incident with Paul. I got out of bed and looked at my calendar. Two letters to think of one work. P.S and Shit. I should have started and finished two weeks ago. If Jacob was angry with me before he's not gonna be happy now. This is not good. I was pregnant, and it wasn't Edwards but Paul's.

**So hope this chapter is good enough and a little bit of a cliff hanger for you guys. please keep up the reviews and keep reading thanks guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So it has been a couple of days since i have posted (i think) so i hope this chapter makes up for it. I went and soon eclipse last night and it was totally awsome! and my favourite out of the three so far! lets hope the keep it up for both parts of breaking dawn! i don't own any of the characters Stephanie Meyer does i'm just having fun with them**

I'm seventeen and pregnant FUCK! How was I going to tell Renee and Charlie? I know I should be worried about telling them but I'm not. The main question was how was I going to tell Edward? He's going to rip Paul's head off...I knew one thing for sure I had to get away from the house and La Push. I had to call Angela for a day in Seattle.

I quietly went down stairs and grabbed the phone before running back upstairs and into my room. I closed the door, shuffled back into bed and dialled Angela's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ange its Bella"

"Hey, how are you?"

"Um...yer...ok I was wondering if you wanted to go to Seattle today with me? I just need to get away from here for a while...Charlie is driving me nuts." I was holding back the tears now knowing that as soon as I saw Angela's face they would spill over and I would be telling her everything.

"Yer I'd love to!"

"Great I'll pick you up in an hour then...Bye Ange" The phone fell silent and it suddenly dawned on me that in nine short months I was going to be a mother, without the father's help and Edward not by my side.

I had to push the thoughts aside and clean myself up to go out shopping.

I had managed to get myself cleaned up and dressed and now I had to go down stairs and face Charlie. Shit this was going to be hard.

I went down the stairs as quietly as I could and Charlie was nowhere to be found. His cruiser wasn't in the drive way and his fishing gear was gone. Right it was Sunday, fishing day with Harry.

For the first time in a while I was glad Charlie wasn't home. I needed time to myself to think this through and how I was going to tell everyone.

I ate my breakfast as slowly as I could and caught myself a couple of times rubbing my stomach and how much I really didn't want to give this baby up. I looked at the clock and it was quarter to nine. I grabbed my keys and jacket and walked out the door thinking that I would have to get used to walking out a door with a fat stomach and everyone turning their heads to look at the young pregnant girl.

I opened the car door and put the key in the ignition. The only sound that seemed to calm was the sound of my truck, drowning out the thoughts that I was worried about.

I soon found myself pulling into Ange's drive way.

I beeped the horn a couple of times waiting for her to come out. After about ten minutes she came out with a smile on her face. I knew she was going to enjoy today up until the point where I tell her what's happened.

"Hey Bella! I'm so excited for today!" it felt good to spend a day with Ange, we haven't have a girls day in a while and I was starting to miss her.

"Hey Ange! How've you been?"

"I've been good just worried about starting uni. You?"

"Yer I've been good, just been doing the usual been hanging out with Jake and Edward."

We sat in silence for the majority of the trip. The one thing I loved about Ange was that if she knew something was wrong she wouldn't pester you she would leave it alone.

"How's Edward and Jake been?" I jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Edward's good and I had an argument with Jake yesterday so know we're not talking." She saw the expression on my face and knew something was wrong.

"Is that why you're upset?" I had to lie now she would find out the truth so enough.

"Yer I always feel lost without him...and he's still not happy about me being with Edward..."

"Wow sounds like you guys had it out for each other yesterday" I had to stop talking otherwise the tears would spill over and she would insist on going home.

We sat in silence again as I pulled into a park. She was out of the Truck before I had turned the engine off and I knew now was the time to tell her. I walked around to her side and pulled you to the front of the truck.

"Ange I needed tell you something...but can you please promise not to freak out or scream or anything?" She nodded and for once in my life I was scared of telling her something.

"I...I...I'm..." I took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant!" I looked down as I said it afraid that her stare would eat through me and I wouldn't be able to say anything.

I looked up at her face and she was just still. If I hadn't of known she was human I would of thought she was a vampire.

"Ange please say something you're starting to scare me" She seemed to come back because she took a deep breath.

"Hey whatever you and Edward do is-"I cut her off I had to get the second part over and done with.

"It's not Edwards"

"What! I mean excuse me! Bella who is it?"

You know Jacob's friend Paul? From the reservation?" She looked confused for a second and then she seemed to understand.

"Bella you are my friend and I will support you with anything you know that...but what I can't understand is why? I thought you loved Edward?"

"I do Ange I dunno what happened as I said to Jake though it wasn't that great he must of been the original one minute man!" i chuckled and she seemed to loosen up because she started to giggle to.

We started walking towards the shops to start our day. She took in a deep breath like she wanted to say something but nothing came out.

"Ange what is it?" She took another deep breath.

"Are you keeping it?" I gasped at this. I knew i thought of it but for someone to say it made it more real.

"Umm...yer i guess...I mean I can't imagine giving it up" she gave me the biggest smile and I knew she understood.

"Thankyou Ange...for understanding and not freaking out" I didn't know how but her smile grew even bigger.

"Anytime...and if you want any help or somewhere to stay the night or just to talk I'm always here" This time I was the one to get the stupid big grin.

I didn't have to freak out anymore i could just enjoy the day.

We walked past one of the stores when Angela stopped abruptly.

"Ange?"

"Bella have you taken a pregnancy test?" her whole face was questioning.

"No, I haven't really thought about it"

"Well come on then!"

She pulled me into the chemist and asked the lady where they keep their tests. She looked at both of us before hesitantly pointing to the aisle. She all but dragged me dragged me across the shop. When we got to the right spot, she looked at them for a while and then grabbed three off the shelf.

"What are you doing?" I all but hissed. I didn't get why she needed to buy three.

"What? You should always take three tests just in-case and to make sure that you are or that you aren't...we can be sure this way."

"Uhhh...ok...then...guess I'll be peeing a lot then" she chuckled.

We walked up to the counter and Angela handed the lady the tests. The lady, whose name was Sarah according to her name tag, looked at us and then back at the tests about three times before she scanned them.

"That's eleven fifty thanks" I went to grab my purse and pull out the cash but before my hand reached the counter Angela had already paid.

"Thank you, have a nice day"

We walked out of the chemist and straight into one of the disabled bathrooms and locked the door.

"Ok...we take one now and wait three minutes and then in about four hours before we leave we'll take another one and then when we get back wait two hours and take the last one...and then from that we will hopefully get a result." She looked as worried as I felt. "And Bella?"

"Yes Ange?"

"I'm right here...I'm not going anywhere!" A massive smile spread across my face and I gave her a hug.

"Thankyou...for everything!"

I went to pee on the first stick, with Angela waiting close by. I came out and placed the stick on the counter. Now for the short, intense wait.

It seemed like hours had past but i guess checking my phone for the time every few seconds didn't really help either. I couldn't have been happier when the three minutes was up.

"Bella?" I turned around and saw the look on her face.

"Angela...Angela...Ange...ANGE!" she wasn't paying any attention to me, she was just standing there staring at the stick.

"Bella it's...it's...you really are..." she looked up at me as she said it.

"Well we don't really know for certain right...I mean we still have two other tests..."

"Yer... your right...how about we try and forget about the first test and try to have fun today?" her face turned to a questioning look.

I nodded. I grabbed the test and put it in my bag. We walked out of the bathroom and started our day of shopping.

We headed straight for the clothes and jewellery stores. We both tried on so many clothes and jewellery that by the time it was lunch we had both had enough of shopping for the next year.

We got to the food court and shared a salad. I noticed Angela hadn't taken a bite in a while and i looked up to see her staring at me.

"What's up Ange?"

"Bella...what's Edward going to do to Paul when he finds out your pregnant and it's not his kid?" I put my fork down and took a deep breath. I couldn't tell her what Edward would really do otherwise she would run off screaming.

"Honestly Ange...I really don't know...but I do know one thing...I don't think it's going to be pretty"

We finished our lunch and before I knew it we were back in the bathroom repeating this morning's actions.

I pee'd on the stick _again_, and Angela had the same anxious expression on her face. We wanted for the same long three minutes _again_.

Once the three minutes was up Ange had the exact stoned faced expression and I knew it was positive.

"Bella..."

"It's ok...really Ange..."

"Do you want to see it anyway?"

"No..."

She handed me the stick and I put it in my bag like I did with the last one.

We were walking back to the truck and I thought of what I would do tonight being alone with Charlie.

"Hey Ang...would you mind doing me a favour?"

"Um...yer...sure" Her face turned from relaxed to worried in an instant.

"Would you mind staying over tonight? It's just I haven't told Charlie yet and I don't feel like being on my own with him tonight..."

"Oh yer sure...once we get back I'll get my gear and be straight over"

"Thanks Ange..."

We were on our way back to forks and it took Angela's one little answer, of yes she would stay over, for me to realise that she was going to have my back throughout these tough nine months.

**ok, so that was chapter 6 hope it was good enough for you guys and hope you guys continue to read. A quick shout out basically the bestest buddie in the world emily! we have been through hell and back but somehow we still manage to stay really close. she has written 3 stories herself so check 'em out. I don't know where i would be without her. She is an amazing person and i love how our minds are both twisted 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I am soooooo sorry that I havn't posted in a while but i went on holidays and had no internet so you could say i was a little pissed about it. My mind is currently blocked bad at the moment so, as much as i hate to say it, it might be a while till the next chapters out but i will try my hardest. I do not own any of the characters Stephanie Meyer does im just having a little fun with them...**

I pulled up outside Ange's house and she got out. As she was about to walk off she turned around.

"I'll be over in about half an hour...we can do the last test then ok...?"

"Yer sure...I'll see soon bye Ange"

"Hey Bella, it will be ok, really"

I started the truck back up and reversed out of the drive.

The trip home seemed quicker than usual and I contemplated going around the block a couple more times but I thought it would be better to go home and tell Charlie that Ange was staying the night.

I pulled in the drive and saw the familiar silver Volvo in the drive. _Great the stupid shiny Volvo owners here. _I took a deep breath and got out of the truck.

I could hear my heart beating in my ears and knew at that moment that everything was about to change.

I once again took a deep breath before opening the door to the sight of my boyfriend, soon to be ex-boyfriend, and dad sitting opposite each other in the lounge room.

"I'll leave you two, to it then." Charlie got up and walked out of the room leaving just Edward and I to talk.

"Hey dad?" I called forgetting to tell him about Angela.

"Yer Bells?"

"Angela's gonna stay the night if that's alright..."

"Yer...its fine." And with that I was left to face Edward.

"Sorry Edward but you have to go Angela's going to be here any minute"

"Bella, you haven't been over in weeks. Esme and Carlisle are starting to miss you and Emmett hasn't got anyone to make blush, even though Rosalie won't admit it she misses having you around, Jasper misses having no-one to change moods for and well let's just face it everyone misses having you around.."

"Look Edward I've just had stuff to do with Jacob and the pack, and then today I went shopping in Seattle with Angela...I really can't do this right now...I have so much stuff to do so...Edward?"

"Yes...Bella?" He got up and moved closer as I moved back and opened the door.

"I'm sorry but...you have to leave now."

"Excuse me?" he raised his eyebrows. This was the first time that I had asked him to leave and I felt horrible for it.

"Edward...you have to leave now!" I pointed me arm out the door and towards his car, he scoffed and walked out the door. He opened his door and turned around to me.

"What has gotten into you Bella?" he closed the door and sped down the road.

Now I've lost my boyfriend and in a couple of days I'm going to lose my father as well. My life has gone from ok to being a big bowl of shit!

I made my way upstairs and got the two tests that had already been done and put them in my draw. I got the third one out and left in on my bed while I went and put some sweats on.

I heard a car pull up out front hoping that it wouldn't be another one of the Cullen's. Angela hopped out of the car and starting walking up the driveway. Charlie opened the door and gave her a hug. Angela and Alice are the only friends that Charlie actually likes. As he said one time "They're like my daughters...I wouldn't want you to lose them Bells." Well I'm pretty sure I'm going to lose Alice, and all the Cullen's for that matter, when she finds out about the baby.

I heard light footsteps coming up the stairs, glad that it wasn't Charlie because of the pregnancy test still sitting on my bed.

"Hey...how you holding up?" she came and sat on the bed with me.

"Yer..alright...Edward was here when I got home."

"Did you tell him? What happened? Does Charlie know?"

"No, nothing and no."

"So you didn't tell him, nothing happened and Charlie doesn't know." I just nodded

"Well I did yell at him to get out because I can't handle to be around him just yet."

We sat in silence for a few more minutes before i got up and grabbed the test.

"We gonna do this or what?" I tried to put on a convincing smile but it didn't work.

Ange took my hand and we walked into the bathroom. Once again repeating today's activities. The same excruciating three minutes. The same look on Angela's face. The same way I took the test from her. The only difference this time was that both Ange and I knew that this was for real and everything was about to change.

We walked back into my room and closed the door. That's when I broke down. Ange just sat there hugging me and telling me that she was always going to be there. We sat like that for a couple of hours until Charlie called us down for dinner. I wiped my eyes and we made our way downstairs. Charlie had ordered pizza, since he isn't really a great cook.

We took a couple of slices each and headed back up stairs. I heard a car pull into the driveway and went to the window to see who it was. The bright yellow Porsche was parked in the driveway. _Great now Alice's here._ Charlie greeted Alice the way he did Ange and then she was in my room.

"Alice what are you doing here?"

"Bella can I talk to you for a moment?" I looked at Ange hoping she would have my answer. She just nodded and tilted her head towards the door, we both got up and followed Alice downstairs, Ange took the detour and went into the lounge room with Charlie and I headed outside with Alice.

"Bella I saw you and Paul holding a baby...what's going on? And why did you yell at Edward to get out?" She was just staring at me now and I knew as well as Ange that I could trust Alice.

"You saw Paul and I holding a baby because I'm pregnant with his kid...and I yelled at him to get out this afternoon because Ange knows about the baby and if she came over when he was here he would have read her mind and he would know. Charlie doesn't know yet but I'm planning to tell him soon. Please Alice don't tell anyone it's only you and Ange that know. Please don't say anything." I was pleading now but I had to make sure that she wasn't going to tell anyone.

"Ok...OK Bella I won't tell anyone...but are you sure that you are, have you tak-"

"Yes Alice I've taken tests...I've taken three and they've all come back positive" I was almost screaming now.

After a few minutes I calmed down enough for both of us to walk inside.

"Hey Ange is it alright if Alice stays with us tonight?"

"Yes! It can be a girl's night"

We walked back up into my room and Alice closed the door behind us.

"She knows Ange."

She looked at me and I just nodded.

"She told me about Paul the day after it happened and then I just guessed." Alice was calm like nothing had ever happened.

Alice came to sit on the bed with us and I broke down again. We were silent for most of the night, making small conversation here and there. Between the three of us there were many unspoken questions but none of us asked or said anything about the pregnancy, we just sat there. It seemed like fresh tears would show themselves every few minutes. I had just started on a new round when the door opened and that was when Charlie walked in.

"Bells what's wrong?" He came rushing over to my side. I looked up at the two girls and they smiled.

"Dad can I talk to you downstairs for a minute?" I walked out of the room and heard Charlie following behind.

"What's up Bells?"

"Dad I don't exactly know how to tell you this but..." How can I tell him that his little girl shacked up with one of Jacob's brothers and now I'm _pregnant_? That his only kid is having a kid and he's about to become a grandfather? How...How can you tell someone that?

"Bells out with it you can trust me" He was starting to get worried now and i wish i had Jasper hear to calm him.

"Dad...just please don't freak out when I tell you ok?"

"Uhhhhh...ok..."

"Dad I'm pregnant and it's not Edwards. That's why Angela and Alice are here." It didn't look like he was breathing, "Alice, Ange...someone"

They both came rushing down the stairs, Alice at a human pace.

"What...what is it?" they both said it in unison.

"Is he breathing? He hasn't moved since I told him."

"Bella he's breathing he's proberly just in shock." Alice was trying to calm me down but nothing would work if Jasper wasn't here.

We all just stood there waiting for Charlie to say something.

"How many weeks?" His voice broke the silence.

"Um...about six..." we stood there again letting him process it.

"Bells..."Here it comes the screaming, and yelling at me to get out, "Would you mind if I came to the doctor's appointments?"

"Dad...I would love you to!" I threw myself into his arms and again I couldn't stop the tears that escaped.

Alice and Angela had retreated back upstairs to give me and Charlie some space. Charlie had pulled back and was looking me directly in the eyes.

"Bells can we have a little talk?"

"Yer sure dad"

"Um...if you wouldn't mind me asking who's is it?"

"You know Paul, Jacob's friend from the res.?" He nodded, "It's his."

"Well Bells I didn't think this was going to happen for some time but even though it's come sooner I with still be here for you all the way."

"Thankyou dad...really for everything's that happened and for everything that's going to happen."

"Your welcome Bells."

We sat there for what seemed like hours.

"Well it has been a busy day dad, I'm gonna head up to bed."

"Night bells"

I made my way up the stairs as quickly as I could and basically jumped into my room. I made my way to the bed at sat down in between the girls where I broke down again.

"Thankyou...guys...for...everything!" I got it out between sobs and the girls hugged me tighter.

"No matter what happens between you and Edward it doesn't change the relationship between us!" coming from Alice that meant a lot considering how close her and Edward are.

"Yer...same here doesn't matter what anyone says or does I'm here as well!"

I looked up through the new tears forming in my eyes.

"Thankyou guys...I knew I could count on guys for anything and everything!"

We sat there again in silence until Ange headed off to bed, and Alice faking it for Angela's sake.

I lay back on my bed and closed my eyes and everything went dark.

_I was sitting on the beach with Jacob on our tree. I had just finished telling him that I was pregnant and he was still shaking slightly._

"_Jake...I don't know what to do...I'm so scared" He pulled me closer and just held me like the old days._

"_Bells it'll be fine I'll be here, Charlie's gonna be here for you and you have Pixie and Angela you have some many people here for you and they would do anything for you and now the baby." He started stroking my hair trying to soothe me and it worked. "Hey Bells...can I ask you something?"_

_I looked up at him, "Yer...anything..."_

"_I haven't seen Paul in a couple of days how did he take the news?"_

"_I uh...I haven't told him ye-" I was cut off by a sharp stabbing pain coming from my lower abdomen._

_This couldn't happen yet I was only six weeks! There was no way that I was going to have this baby here on the beach without it's father even knowing!_

"_JAKE...JAKE PLEASE HELP ME!" I looked around and I wasn't on the beach anymore I was in Sam and Emily's living room but no-one was home, "SOMEONE PLEASE HE-" I was cut off again by another sharp stab._

I woke up to find my body drenched in sweat and tangled in my sheets, with two freezing cold hands on my shoulders.

"Alice...what's wrong?"

"I saw...the baby...Bella it's the baby..."

In the one day that I've known I'm pregnant they were the four words that I'd never want to hear. There was no-way that I was going to lose this tiny baby. Even though I just found out and I was still getting used to the idea of being a mother, I wasn't ready to lose my kid but what if what Alice saw was a good thing...what if it wasn't bad and the baby was going to have a healthy life and he was going to have a father.

I didn't realise that our little conversation had been so loud until Ange stirred and sat up and looked at both me and Alice. Her eyes went between us a few times before resting on me. She jumped up from her bed and rushed over to my side. If she could have she would have knocked Alice out of the way.

"Bella what's wrong?"

"Nothing Ange I just had a bad dream go back to bed..." It came out more defensive that I meant it to.

"Oh...ok then...night again..." and with that Ange went back to bed.

"Come downstairs with me now..." I had no choice as Alice dragged me off the bed making sure not to wake Ange up again.

We walked out of my room and Alice raced off downstairs and I closed my door quietly making sure not to wake Charlie up.

I tiptoed downstairs and walked into the kitchen where Alice was waiting for me. I walked over to the tap and poured myself a glass of water before going to sit down opposite Alice. Just looking at her face all the emotions I had before came flooding back and I felt my face fall. Alice put her hand over mine and rubbed slowly. I looked up to see for the first time emotion on her face.

We sat in silence for what seemed like hours again and this time we were both left to our own thoughts and headspace.

I never thought I would be the girl in the small town to get pregnant and lose everything that she had, everyone that she loved. I found myself once again, instinctively, rubbing my stomach and Alice's eyes boring into the top of my head. I looked up to see that if Alice could be crying she would be. She pulled her hand of mine and placed in her lap.

"Alice...please tell me what you saw...it's killing me..." I felt fresh tears fall down my cheeks and for the first time tonight I had no-idea why I was crying.

"Bella I can't explain it...there was a flash of light and that was it...there was people crying in the background...the dogs were there and so was Charlie...but I do know one thing..." She hesitated on the last bit.

"Alice please...I have to know..." I felt like I was repeating myself, "Is it the baby? Jacob? Please just tell me..."

"Bella it's the baby..." That's when everything went black again.

**ok so that my dear little readers is chapter 7...I hope it is still interesting enough to keep you guys wanting more...I do have to say that the revies that I've been getting are great! also for everyone who has seen eclipse what did you all think?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok so wow, I have spent only two days writting this chapter and but Im not complainingbecause if it wasn't for you guys who keep reading and reviewing this story wouldn't be where it is now soo i thank you guys! I don't plan on stopping anytime soon unless you guys stop reading. Im sad to say that the chapters might be coming a little slower next week as I am back at school and will have less time to write but stay with me and I will be getting the chapters out as soon as I can! xx**

No why was this happening? There was no-way that I was going back out into the world if my life was just going to get worse. I just want to lock myself in my room and never come out, just want the world and everyone in it to forget about me, but even though that option seemed very tempting it wasn't the right one. There were too many people in the world that actually cared about me, believed it or not, and too many people that I cared about.

I could feel something cold and hard on my back and could faintly hear someone calling my name repeatedly. Someone was shaking me but I couldn't find my way out of this black hole. It was like I was falling deeper and deeper and the walls were getting higher.

Then it was like someone came out of no-one and was pulling me up, towards what seemed like a white room, nothing else just white. Then Alice's face was there right in front of mine and I realised I was on the kitchen floor at home, not knowing how I got down here.

"Bella...Bella...please Bella squeeze me hand, make a noise just please do something!" Alice's voice was frantic and pleading.

"What...how...how'd I get down here?"

"Oh thank god!" She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me as tight as she could without crushing me. She helped get back up and sit in the chair, "We were talking and I dunno what happened you just swayed and just fell to the floor. I'm surprised it didn't wake Charlie up."

"Oh...Ok..." That was the only thing my mind could conjure up.

It all came back to me then, everything, Alice's vision, the baby, something was going to happen and she didn't tell me.

"Alice your vision the baby please what's going to happen? Please you know I have a right to know." So many emotions crossed her face in that split second. Concern, sad, happy for some reason, a few others that I didn't know, and then her face turned expressionless.

"Nothing...it's nothing the baby's going to be fine...I don't know why I was worrying...it's was just the birth..." she must of seen the expression n my face because she wrapped her hand over mine, "Honestly Bella it's nothing I was worrying about nothing, ok? Now then...you need to get your butt back up to bed and rest! Go...go on..." She picked me up from the chair and literally dragged me upstairs and stayed with me until I fell asleep.

I woke up again to find myself tangled in my sheets and covered in sweat. I heard some banging downstairs, and heard someone cooking bacon and eggs. I lifted myself of the bed slowly and walked to wear my robe was. I had just finished putting my arms threw, when nausea hit me and I ran to the bathroom, Alice was right behind me and held me hair when I was being sick.

After I finished and washed up, I turned around to Alice and smiled.

"I told you that I would be here for you and I'm sure if Ange saw that this was going to happen, she would be up here too..." I knew that but I didn't want to spoil her little speech.

"I know that Alice but that's not the reason I'm smiling..." She looked confused now which made me smile more.

"Alice this is actually happening!" I was almost screaming with excitement but I didn't care.

"Ok Bella calm down...now why are you so excited about having morning sickness?"

"Because it's actually happening! It makes this more real!" I was squealing now and Alice was chuckling.

"C'mon let's get you two something to eat." She gestured to my belly and I was the one to chuckle this time.

We linked arms and walked, more like skipped, down the stairs and into the kitchen. We found Charlie and Ange sitting next o each other eating breakfast. Alice and I sat opposite them and Alice excused herself once again and sat there as we all ate.

About two hours later the girls had left and I needed to calm down so I could catch up on some much needed sleep.

"Hey Bells um...were...you...umm...going to see Jacob or...Paul...today?" He was cautious with his wording, trying not to upset me I guess.

"I guess I better see them..." As much as I didn't want to go I knew it was the right thing.

"That's my girl...wait a second better seem them? Who's them?" He seemed both scared and worried. I don't know why he was scared, it wasn't like I was going to see a serial killer or anything.

"Yes dad them...as in Jacob and Paul and the rest of the guys." He relaxed as I said this.

I went up stairs and got ready to go and tell my best friend that his 'brother' got his 'best friend' pregnant and to go and tell Paul he got me pregnant. Great the one wolf that has trouble keeping control is the one that I have to tell, this really couldn't get any better.

I still couldn't believe that I, Bella Swan, was going to be a mum. As much as I was excited I was nervous as well but then again who wouldn't be. I mean I'm not even a legal adult yet and I'm going to be having a kid.

How was I going to support us, with all the doctor's appointments, clothing, it's room, everything. The pain at birth...Oh no the birth...Alice's vision. She was lying to me, I knew that much, why was she lying to me? Was it to protect me? To keep from hurting me? To keep from hurting myself? I had a right to know what her vision was about didn't I?

I was subconsciously driving me way to La Push and was nearly there. One thing I didn't think of was how I was exactly going to tell Paul that he was going to be a dad. I guess you can't really prepare for that you just have to say what comes to mind.

I pulled into the familiar drive way of the Blacks and noticed that Jacob's rabbit was gone. Maybe I should go see Paul first? No, I can't do that Billy already knows I'm here he would of heard the truck.

I sat in the truck for a few minutes before getting out and walking up to the door. I went to knock but it opened and Billy wheeled himself out.

"Hey Bella, How you been? Haven't seen you in a while." It was good to see Billy again, he's like a second dad to me. It's just a bit sad that the day I come back to La Push is to deliver news.

"Hey Billy I'm good um...is Jacob here?" Stupid question, if his rabbit wasn't here why would he be.

"No he's at Sam and Emily's with the rest of the gang...feeding time I guess you could say." He chuckled at this but the thing is it was so true and you couldn't help but laugh.

"Alrighty then...thanks Billy I'll see you soon."

"Cya Bells."

I drew in a deep breath, glad to have some more time to think of how I was going to tell Paul.

I hopped back in my truck and started down the road to Sam's place. One thing that never crossed my mind, until now, was how was the rest of the pack going to take it, especially Sam.

I wasn't even an imprint. Just a girl who got screwed and is now pregnant. What's Paul going to do when he does imprint? It's not like he can ignore me and his kid. Well I guess he can do that but it's not the reasonable thing to do. He's the kid's father and he will have a part in its life whether he likes it or not. Why was it that every trip I seemed to do lately, took less time than what it usually does?

I stopped the truck out front and heard them all in there laughing and carrying on. Maybe I could go home and no-one would notice. No that wouldn't work because Billy would tell Jacob that I had been on the res. Damn it! I had to do this now or never.

I took a deep breath and got out, very reluctantly. I turned to shut the door and found to very warm arms around me waist.

"JACOB!" I didn't know why but I was always so much more happier when I was with Jake.

"Hey! How ya doing?" and bam! Straight back to reality.

"Actually Jake take a walk with me..." this was where the nerves kicked in again. I started walking into the forest and Jake followed.

"ok..?"

I stopped just as the folage began to thicken and knew we were a safe distance from the house, so the boys wouldn't hear us.

"Jake I needa tell you something...you can freak out a little but not too much ok?" this time it was a question and he hesitantly nodded.

"Ok...you know about the stuff the happened between Paul and me right?" he nodded.

_Shit! _Mental block. How was I going to tell him again? Just looking into his big brown eyes I could tell that maybe I should tell Paul first but then again I would want someone with me when I do actually tell him. Jacob waved his hand in front of my face and I realised he was talking to me.

"Bella what is it?" he sounded worried now but at the same time like he was used to me blacking out like this.

"Oh um yer...well...just promise me that you won't freak out a lot?"

He put his hand over his heart and said, "I promise", with a smirk on his face.

"Well...yesterday I found out that I'm carrying a little Bella or Paul with me." He big arms were around me in an instant, making me feel calmer about telling Paul, except it wouldn't be that easy.

"Bella that's great! Why would you think that I would freak out?" He was curious now and in a way I could see why.

"Because you freak out when you found out that Paul screwed me...hang on why aren't you freaking out?" Now I was the curious one.

"Because having a baby is a wonderful thing...doesn't matter who it's with! I couldn't be happier for you really...oh btw how did Paul take the news?" damn it! Just when I thought I had gotten away from it.

"Um I haven't told him yet..." He gave me a stern look that kinda scared me a little bit, "But that's why I'm here now...which if you don't mind you be there for when I tell him?" I could tell that my face looked pleading but maybe that's what he needed, a pleading face.

"Bells I will be there with you threw all of this even if Paul isn't ok...?" Yay I hoped Jake would be there for me but he was the one person I wasn't sure about.

"Thankyou...c'mon lets go tell Paul..." He nodded and grabbed my hand and we started walking back to the house.

When we walked in we were greeted with 'Heys', 'his' and 'what's up'. Emily came and gave me a hug as well as Seth but the others were too lazy to get up off the ass' to do anything.

"Um Paul..." he turned in his seat and just looked at me, "Can Jake and I talk to you for a minute please?" Jacob squeezed my hand.

"Yer whatever."

"Oh Paul's in the doghouse with Bella!" Embry almost yelled and he just dodged Paul's hand.

I was subconsciously rubbing my stomach again, when Emily walked in and dropped the plate of food she was holding. She gasped and covered her mouth with both hands.

"Emily!" Sam rushed over to her side and started to shake her a little.

She wasn't doing or saying anything, she was just standing there, in shock, it looked like.

"Bella OH MY GOSH!" Sam flinched from the sudden scream that had come out of her. I just nodded at Emily as she knew that I was. Female instincts I guess you could say, "Who's the father?" I really didn't want to do this in front of the pack but I had to now.

"Um actually that's what I needed to talk to Paul about..."

Emily ran over to Paul and gave him a hug as well as a quiet congratulations. She turned around to me and the pack's eyes followed her and were now resting on the both of us.

"So how many weeks are we here?" I didn't think anyone could this excited about baby but I was wrong. It seemed like Emily was excited for the whole world.

"Um...about six..." I really didn't want to do this here but it was too late now.

"Oh that's great, really wonderful news! I'm so happy for you guys!" I smiled but I knew that it wasn't convincing enough. Emily had walked away and was starting to clean up the mess she had made.

"Bella what's going on?" Paul's voice broke me out of my little world with Emily and back to the real world where I still had to tell him, "Six weeks, six weeks, six weeks..." he just kept repeating it over and over again like a chant. You could see confusion all over his face and all eyes were focused on him now.

"Paul think back to six weeks ago and what happened..." that was all my brain could find to say.

It took him a while to think back and what had happened. It slowly sunk in and it was dead quiet in the room, even Emily stopped what she was doing.

"Your...pregnant...no...no-way...there is no-way...but how...well I know how...but...your pregnant..." He stuttered his way through the sentence, just making it to the end.

"Yes I'm pregnant Paul...and it is yours..."

**So what do you all think so far? I hope it going well and keeping you guys coming back for more...another shoutout to my biffle emily! She has been there for me for a long time and can trust her with anything! so check out her stories, she has written a few so read them, you wont regret it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**OK so this isn't a new chapter it is chapter 9 again and if your reading this asking what hapened to it...it somehow removed itself and so i have to post it again so here it is for the second time enjoy. I do not own these characters Stephanie Meyer does im just having fun with them.**

The room was dead silent as everyone was taking in the news. You could see that everyone was thinking the same thing, what's going to happen when he imprints...truth is I don't know either but for now we both have to take things one step at a time. This was not the way that I wanted everyone to find out that I was pregnant and I'm pretty sure this was not the way Paul wanted to find out either.

Emily had finished cleaning up and was standing in-front of Sam with his arms around her waist. Apart from Jacob and I the only other person that was moving was Sam, his head going back and forth between the two of us. Emily was staring at my lower abdomen, smiling slightly, making me feel a little self conscious.

Jacob was still standing there rubbing small circles on the back of my and with his thumb. I looked up at him to find him looking down at me. He raised his eyebrows as if to say _are you ok?_

I shrugged my shoulders, _I don't know...I didn't want him or the pack to find out like this._

_I know but there's nothing we can do about it now..._

_I know..._

Jacob turned his head back to Paul and the rest of the pack and I followed. No-one seemed to notice our silent conversation as they were still in shock about what they just found out.

"Well um...I think we should go..." Jake squeezed my hand again as he broke everyone out of the stunned positions.

"Uh yer...bye guys..." I wave to everyone and we headed outside to my truck. That's when we heard Sam's voice.

"Paul calm down before you got out there!" Sam had his 'alpha' voice on.

I turned to see Jacob staring at the door with a worried expression, after what seemed like hours he turned body to look at me.

"Bells get in the truck now" I let go of his hand and got in the truck, waiting to see Paul come out. Without the truck going you could still hear everything like you were still standing outside.

Paul came out with Sam in tow and the rest of the pack stopping when they reached the door. Emily was no-where to be seen.

Paul was shaking and was about to phase any second. This would be the only time that I would listen to Jake and stay in the truck. There was no-way that I was going to risk my life and the baby's by going out there and possibly getting hurt.

Jacob moved to stand defensively in-front of the door.

"Jake...bro move I need to see her..." I've never seen Paul shake so much before, he actually scared me a little bit.

"I am _not_ your bro anymore!" that was a shock to hear Jacob say that. I didn't get why he was being so defensive, "First you screw my best friend and then you get her pregnant, not only have you taken her virginity but now you've taken her life away as well...she isn't one of your girls Paul!" Jake lowered his voice and I almost had to press my head up against the glass to hear him, "What are you going to do when you imprint man? Once Bella has this kid you can't just kick both of them to the curb, you wouldn't want both Sam and I on you would you Paul? Because trust me I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want that...besides you're gonna wanna be in the kid's life...it's gonna need a father..." Paul's shaking had almost stopped and I realised why Jake cared so much, he didn't want to see me get hurt. Unlike me he was looking into the future and not right now.

"Jake you know I wouldn't do that...once this kid comes along I'm going to be the best father ever...I just...please Jake...just let me see her please...you know I have to..."What did he mean he had to see me? I've never seen Paul plead before but Jake moved out of the way slowly. His eyes never leaving Paul as he moved into Jake's spot.

He opened the door and un-expectantly pulled me into his arms.

"Bella...I will be here every step of the way and...I would like to be in the kid's life if that's ok?" He sounded so sincere and like he was ready to have this baby.

"Yes...but what about...when you imprint what are you going to do then...?"

"Bella I don't care about imprinting but when and if I do we'll both deal with it together ok...?" I nodded and hugged Paul again. I hopped out of the truck with Paul's help even though I didn't need it. I turned to him and smiled.

"What?" He smiled back un-sure on what I was about to say.

"We're having a baby!" I threw myself into his arms again and he picked me up and spun me around.

"I know!" He scream whispered, "C'mon lets go back inside."

"Give me a sec..." He took a step back and looked at me, "Gotta give ah...Charlie a call...you know...he was the one that kicked me out of the house this morning to come and tell you so..."

"Oh yer sure take your time.." He turned and walked back into the house and the pack followed leaving me outside with Jake.

Jake's warm arms were around my waist again until he removed them suddenly. I turned at looked at him, shock written all over my face.

"Why'd you do that?" I crossed my arms unsure what else to do.

"Because I didn't want to put too much pressure on the baby." A slow smile spread across his face.

"Jake you don't have to think about that just yet maybe in a few weeks...which reminds me thanks for standing up for me with Paul." I was the one to smile this time.

"No problem's Bells...if he was thinking about doing anything to hurt you I just wanted to warn him that's all." He chuckled to himself, "So ah...you gonna call Charlie?"

"Huh...what...oh no I just said that because I need to call Angela not Charlie..."

"Ooh cause he doesn't know that Angela knows right?"

"Yer so if you don't mind..." I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialled Angela's number.

She picked up after three rings and almost screamed down the phone.

"Bella what is it? What's wrong?"

"Wow Ange calm down nothing's wrong I just wanted to call and say that I just finished telling Paul and Jacob..." I didn't know why but I was careful about choosing my words. It was Ange, I mean she was the first person I told.

"Bella! That's wonderful...how'd he take it? How did you tell him?" She seemed more excited about finding out how I told Paul than when she found out I was pregnant.

I went through the whole story from the part where I told Jacob and he couldn't have been happier, to when Emily dropped the plates and basically told everyone and then finally down to every last detail of Jacob and Paul's confrontation and then finally to when I jumped into Paul's arms and we were both nearly screaming like little girls. She chuckled at this and we started talking about how Eric liked the new clothes that she bought. We just finished organising another trip to Seattle to do some more shopping, when her parents got home and she had to go.

I walked back slowly into the house and found everyone gone. It was weird because I hadn't seen or heard anyone come out the front door.

"Hello? Hello?" I don't know why I was yelling they would hear me anyway.

"We're out the back Bella" Jake's voice broke through the silence and I made my way through the house out to the back door.

I gasped as they all yelled out surprise and saw that they all were standing in a semi-circle with a couple balloons and streamers through the trees.

Seth was the first to come and give me a hug followed by Embry, Jared, Jacob again, surprisingly Leah with a congratulations and then Sam and Emily last. I now knew why I hadn't heard any yelling or banging in the house while I was on the phone, they were all setting up out here and getting ready for me to come find them.

I went over to where Paul was standing and hugged him again.

"Thankyou guys really, it really means a lot!" I knew I was part of the family but now having Pauls baby I felt even more part of the family.

I looked up at Paul and e was looking at Jacob. I followed his stare and saw Jake give a quick nod and I looked back up at Paul. He looked down and smiled at me.

"Hey come take a walk with me...?"

"Uh ok..."

We walked towards the edge of the forest with his arm still draped over my shoulder. It seemed like we were walking for hours until Paul abruptly stopped and turned to face me. I looked back down and saw the rest of the pack hoovering into the food Emily had just brought out and placed on the table. She had three plates in her hands, two stacked with food and the other one had a normal size on it. I'm guessing that Emily was putting food away for Paul and I before his 'brothers' ate it all.

I looked back up to Paul to find him staring at me with the same look that Jacob used to give me. Then Jacob and Paul's silent conversation from before popped into my head.

"What was with you and Jacob before?" Why was I so defensive all of a sudden? It shocked me a little bit.

"Um...I...was...asking him...permission...this was not the way I wanted to do this...sorry Bella" he looked genuinely sorry.

"Sorry for what Paul? Why were you asking Jacob permission?" More questions were floating around in my head but they weren't relevant to the situation at hand now.

"I was asking Jacob before because of what happen this morning and how he's really protective of you about me and I'm sorry that this because this isn't the way I wanted to ask you..." Now he had me worried what was he going to ask me? If it was ok if he didn't be in the kids life? If it was ok if the kid called his imprint mum? The answers to them would both be no. He would be in the kids life and the kid wouldn't be calling his imprint mum. He must of miss understood the worried expression that I wore because he pulled me into his arms.

"God Bella it's not bad...well not bad for me...not if you make it bad..."He chuckled to himself at the inside joke.

"Ah...ok...just spit it out Paul, even at this early stage being stressed isn't good for the baby so..." Why was it taking so long for him to say what he wanted, it was driving me insane.

"Ok I'm just gonna spit it out..."he took a deep breath, "Bella...will...you...will you go...out with...me?" He finally spat out the sentence and his eyes dropped to the floor like this was the first time he was asking someone out.

My mind was so blank and I couldn't think of anything to say, so when he finally looked up at me I nodded and through myself into his arms. He bent his head and gave me a peck on the lips. I pulled back from him and smiled.

He looped his fingers through mine and we started walking back to the group. Once everyone had seen us and our close proximity they started cheering and clapping. I looked for Jacob but he was no-where to be seen.

"Nice work Paul. Bout fucking time to you've only been dying to tell her for the past year and now by the looks of it you've sealed it with a kiss and made it official." What the hell was Embry talking about, none of it made any sense.

I looked up at Paul to find that he was glaring at Embry and was shaking slightly. What has Embry said to make Paul so mad?

Emily had walked out and had gone to sit on Sam's lap with a plate of food. She smiled when she saw us holding hands.

"Well Bella it's nice of you to finally join the imprint club."She said as her smile got wider.

"Emily I didn't get to telling her that!" Paul almost snarled at Emily.

"Paul stop!" Sam was in alpha mode now.

"Hang on...what do you mean imprint club?" There was no-way that Paul could have imprinted on me right...he's seen me a thousand times and he rags on me nearly every chance he gets. This didn't make any sense.

"Can we go inside and talk about this please?" He was pleading again.

"What's the point their going to be listening anyway...what's going on Paul?" He just stood there staring at the ground again, "Hello? Paul?" He didn't move, no-one did actually, they were to caught up on what was happening in front of them, "Paul...? Paul...? PAUL? What the fuck is going on?" Now I was pissed and everyone could tell because it was the only time I swore.

"Bella I...I...imprinted on you just a little over a year ago..." I had to get out of here I needed more time away, one day didn't do it.

"Where'd Jake go?" All I needed was Jake and I'd be fine.

"He went back home..." Emily's voice was soft and comforting but it wasn't the right voice. I turned and headed for the door when a warm hand was around my arm.

"Bella wait...please just listen to me..." His grip got a little tighter.

"Let go of me please...I...just need some time...please let go..." I felt a little bad because I knew I had just hurt him. He let go of my though and I made my way through the house and back to my truck. As soon as I was out of the driveway and on my way to Jacob's the tears spilled over and wouldn't stop. Why was I crying? Nothing bad had happened but I guess it was the shock from everything that had happened.

As soon as I pulled into the drive of the Blacks, Jacob was already outside and his arms around me, comforting me. I sobbed into his chest making dark patches all over his shirt. He was stroking my hair soothing me and calming me down.

"Now why are you crying?" I don't know what I would do without Jacob, he was a part of me.

"I don't know...I think it's just shock of what happened..."

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"Paul imprinted on me...Jake...Jake hello? Jacob?" He was just like stone not moving at all. I waved my hands in-front of his face and still nothing, "Jacob did you hear me? I said he imprinted on me..." He moved then and I took and deep breath.

"Yer I know..." he hung his head and was looking up at me through his eye lashes.

"What do you mean 'I know'?"

"I've known since the day it happened Bells...we all have..." They've all known...this was just perfect!

**well this was chapter 9, hope you guys enjoyed :) as long as you guys keep reading Ill keep writing sooo...keep reading! or all of you who are with the wolf pack like myself are you guys team jacob or team seth?**


	10. Chapter 10

**well it has been nearly a week since I last posted and i want to apolagise because I got about half way through and then I couldn't think of anything to write. I have also started back at school which hasn't helped an especially with the loads of homework that ive been given and the assignment but I hope this is good enough and keeps you guys wanting more. I do not own these characters Stephanie Meyer does, Im just having fun with them.**

No! What? They all knew and didn't tell me! This was so unfair I had a right to know! So much for being 'part of the family'.

"Hang on a sec..._all_ of you have known since it happened and didn't tell me! I don't care about the others not telling me, but you...Jake...you of all people! Why?" I had turned my body and moved to the furthest point I could in the cab away from him.

"Bells I'm sorry I really wanted to tell you...you have no idea how much I wanted to tell you but I couldn't...I was under Sam's orders on not to say anything and go on as normal as if nothing had happened...I couldn't disobey they were alpha orders Bella. You know we can't disobey them...please understand." Why was it that everyone seemed to be pleading today.

"Well that answer's my next question then but then why haven't I felt a 'pull' towards him when we kissed?" As much as I was pissed I was curious as well.

"We think because you were still so caught up in 'Sparkly bitch' world, you didn't pay any attention to Paul and the way he felt about you or you to him. You guys always ragged on each other and we think that, that's how you guys dealt with it. It also explains why you basically only see me all the time and when you do see the pack their always eating so they can't say anything..."

The more Jacob was talking the more it sunk in and how much everything made sense. The way Paul looked at me, the way I never really saw and spoke to the pack...everything.

I got out of the truck and headed off towards the beach.

"Bells where you going?"

"To be by myself for a while...just leave me alone please..." I started walking faster until I rounded the corner and I slowed my pace letting everything sallow me and take me out of this reality.

I just kept walking as long as my legs and thoughts would take and as soon as I knew it I found myself sitting on the beach with the rain pelting the side of my face. All my crazy thoughts washed away with the water.

I never knew how clear your mind and how much you could think through sitting on a beach. It was relaxing but at the same time agonizing of how much I actually had to think through. I found myself rubbing the newly found little baby bump and telling it that everything was going to be ok and I would always be there for it. I hoped it was a baby boy so it would be a wolf just like its father. As much as I wanted a girl I couldn't bring myself to having a daughter, I'm not sure why.

The rain had stopped now and as much as I was cold I couldn't bring myself to go back to Jacob's or Sam and Emily's.

The more I thought about Paul and our baby the more I felt the pull towards him. I wanted to go and be with him stand by his side and wake up every morning for the rest of my life net to him, but then I realise that I also need time away so I can think things through and make sense of everything that has happened today, I needed time for it all to sink in.

I pictured us with our baby in our own home in ten years. We had the rest of the pack over for a barbeque and Emily was there to help me cook like always. The pack out the back with us, throwing the ball around with our baby boy. The boys goofing around like usual and ending up with a wrestling match over some stupid thing.

I heard footsteps approaching and it broke me out of my day dream. Next thing there was a towel and then a jacket being placed on my shoulder and then some-ones warm arms. I looked up to see who it was and saw Seth sit down beside me.

"Hey...it's getting late...have you been here all day?" As well as Jacob, Seth was like another brother to me and that's why it hurt so much to have him lie to me as well.

"Yer...needed time away from everyone...needed time to think...surprisingly the rain helps you do that..." I smiled as I said the last bit and I heard him chuckle as well, "How is he?" Seth didn't need to read my mind to know who I was talking about.

"Not so good...he just wants to see you and make sure your both ok..." I had always heard of Emily saying how hard it was for her and Sam to be away from each other and I never fully understood, until now, "Look Bella...I'm really sorry but there was nothing I cou-" I cut him off

"Yer I know Seth, Jacob explained you were under alpha orders not to say anything...there was nothing you could do... " after a day of thinking I actually understood how hard it was for all of them not to say anything around me.

"C'mon lets get you back and out of this cold..."He got up and then pulled me up. We started walking back towards Emily's, Seth's arm still draped around me shoulders, keeping me as warm as possible, "If you don't mind me asking...how do you feel about Paul?" His words came out rushed.

"Honestly...I couldn't live without him...him and this little one" I started pocking my baby bump gently, "are my life now...I wouldn't want anything to change..."

"That's wonderful Bella! Paul's been racking his brains all day wondering if you'd hate him or not...we all tried to calm him down but nothing that anyone has said has worked...he only what's to see you..."His voiced lowered as he said the last bit.

"Yer I know how he feels...thankyou Seth by the way..." If it wasn't for him, I would still be sitting on the beach thinking about everything and day dreaming about the future.

"Always here for you...whether you need it or not..."

We continued the rest of the trip in silence, Seth not once removing his arm until we reached the driveway and that's when Emily came out and took Seth's place and he went inside.

"Bella I'm so sorry I thought he told you otherwise I wouldn't have said anything..."She was talking so fast it was like she was going to run out of air.

"Emily it's ok, if you didn't say anything I still wouldn't know now, so I guess I should be thanking you really..."

"Oh Bella no problems..."she pulled me into a comforting hug and I knew that I was forgiven about the way I reacted earlier, "c'mon Paul won't move from his seat out the back until he see's you..."She let it sit in the air for a while before I started to move towards the house.

I walked through the door and all the boys turned to face me. Embry was the first to make a move and come over.

"Bella I'm so sorry I thought you knew...I wouldn't have opened my mouth otherwise...I'm really sorry Bella..." Both Emily and I started chuckling and Embry looked startled, "What's so funny?"

"You just said like Emily. It's basically what she said to me outside" I calmed myself down before speaking again, "It's alright Embry really as I said to Emily if you didn't say anything I still wouldn't know so I hues I should thank you to..." I don't think the smile on his face could have gotten any wider, he must of really beaten himself up over it. I gave him a hug and he pulled away suddenly just like Jake did, "What...what's wrong? Am I still wet?" I knew I should have dried off a bit more before I came in.

"No your fine, for a human your actually really warm...it's just that I didn't want to hold you to tight and hurt the little one..." His voice trailed off.

"What is it...both you and Jake have done that today...you guys shouldn't have to be worrying about that just yet..." So enough I'm not going to be able to touch anyone.

"Bells we have to worry about that because your starting to show just a little bit and with our strength and everything...we just don't want to hurt you two...that's all..." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Thankyou guys for being so cautious...it better continue when this kids born..." I was deadly serious about the last bit. If any of them hurt my kid, accidental or not I would personally rip their head off, "Paul still out the back?" They all turned around when I said this and the only one who responded was Sam. He nodded towards the door.

I made way through the rest of the house feeling a bit of Déjà vu. I stopped just short of the back doors and found Paul sitting in one of the chairs with his head in his hands. Had I really caused this?

I stood there for a while just watching him even though there wasn't really much to watch. Every now and then he would curse at himself for being so stupid and not telling me earlier.

"Yer you were stupid for not telling me earlier..." His head snapped up and he raced to my side, "But I forgive you...it took me a while to realise that you were just trying to protect me...and I understand now..." His lips were crushing down on mine before I could say anything 's if I could think of anything to say next.

"Bella...I'm so sorry...I didn't mean for that to happen and...sorry" He mumbled against my lips, not wanting to break us apart. He pulled me to him so every part of us was touching.

We were interrupted by clapping and 'get a rooms'. He broke apart un-willingly and smiled at everyone. Pauls hand went to my lower abdomen and started rubbing small circles. I looked up and smiled at him, placing my hand over his. He bent down and started cooing at the small lump that was now forming.

"Wow Paul that's the closest you've gotten to a kid without making it cry." They all burst out laughing and Jared copped a whack on the head from Sam. Paul turned at glared at Jared and the rest of the boys laughed harder. He stood up and pressed his lips to mine, bringing the rest of his body to mine as well.

"Seriously get a room guys this is just getting sick..." It was Embry who interrupted us this time and he got a whack on the head from Sam as well. Instead of Paul glaring at him he pulled away and smiled at me pulling me inside with the rest of the guys.

The boys sat in the lounge room like always and I helped Emily cook dinner. After cooking for nearly one hour we sat the table and got the food ready.

"Hey Bella...have you made a doctor's appointment yet...?" SHIT! I hadn't even thought about it.

"Um...no...should I have...?" Really...should I have? I had no idea put this stuff...I mean after all I was only seventeen...

"Yer...it would be an amazing experience. Your first time as a soon-to-be-mum doctor's appointment...you'll have an altra sound and hear the baby's heart beat." She was rambling off into her own world.

"Ok then...Paul can you come here for a sec..." I heard muttering and then what sounded like a slap over the heard then a whole bunch of laughing.

"what's up?" he came over to me and put his hands on my waist.

"What days are you doing patrol next week?" Surprisingly this seemed so normal like we'd been talking bout this for months.

"Monday, Wednesday, Thursday and Friday and Saturday morning...whatcha wanna do?" he seemed really excited even though he didn't know what I was going to ask.

"Uh...just a doctor's appointment...should I make it for Tuesday around lunch time?" His smile grew wider and he nodded.

I didn't realise that Emily had walked out, until she walked back in and told us that food was ready and if we didn't get anything soon there wouldn't be any left.

"You coming?" Paul started to drag me off but I pulled back.

"Yer...I'll just call the doctor first...you know make sure we get in..." He smiled and almost sprinted off to the table almost knocking Emily over in the process.

I started to walk outside pulling my mobile out of my pocket as well.

"Hey Bella...Have you got a doctor to go see?"

"Um...no I haven't I was just about to ring around and see..." Emily came closer than what she was and handed me a card.

"Here...this is my doctor, he's really good...give him a call and see if you can get in..." Emily voice lowered and she looked like she was about to cry but she turned quickly and went back inside.

I looked at the card over and over again before I actually looked at the number. I flipped my phone open and dialled the number.

_Hello, welcome to Dr. Ashton's office, this is Rebecca how may I help you?_ She sounded young, younger than me. There was so much emotion in her voice that I couldn't understand why...

_Hello? Is anyone there?_

_Oh...uh...sorry...hi...I was wondering if I could make an appointment for next Tuesday around 12 o'clock please?_

_Yes...we have an opening at 12:50...is that ok?_

_Yes that's fine... _

_Ok...could I have a name please..._shit! I didn't even think that she would want a name but then again I wasn't really thinking at all...

_Uh...Bella...Swan...Bella Swan..._

_Ok...Ms. Swan I'll see you next Tuesday at 12:50 goodbye..._ and the phone feel silent. For once someone didn't recognise me as Cheif Swan's daughter.

I stood outside for a while, as the pregnancy struck me again and I didn't know what to do with myself and the fact that I just made a doctor's appointment made it all real again. I heard the crashing and yelling again and it broke me out of me day dream.

I walked back inside to find Emily cleaning the spilt food on the floor and Sam yelling at Jared and Embry.

"Hey Em let me help with that..." She looked up at me and she had tears in her eyes.

"Yer sure...actually can you take over for a minute...?" She got up and ran down the hallway and into their room. Sam was after her shortly after.

I turned back to find Jared and Embry standing in-front of me with sorry looks on their faces.

"Bella leave it we'll clean it up..." Jared went to approach but I stuck my hand out stopping him.

"Yer Bells, you shouldn't be doing any cleaning...it was our fault..." Embry didn't even move it was like he was to scared.

"Don't touch anything...just leave it all alone...seriously I thought you guys would learn by now, do all of you..." I spoke louder now so everyone in the room could hear me, "Even realise how much shit me and Emily do for you guys...and all you can do is yell at each other and make a mess and do that..." I extended my arm down the hall way where Sam and Emily had gone, "Make Emily cry...her and I both think the world of you guys and the way you repay her is by making her cry...and then you come over here and 'ask' to clean up when you should be doing it in the first place..." I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself, "Just go bother someone else..." I had no idea where that came from but it felt good to get everything out but at the same time I felt bad because whether I liked it or not these guys are my family.

They all left the room and went and watched t.v, leaving me to clean up. I had just finished putting everything in the trash when Emily can up beside me.

"Thankyou...for cleaning up and for putting them all in their place..." Her eyes were puffy from crying and a little smile was playing on her face.

"No problem Em...anyway whether I like it or not you guys are family and us imprints have to stick together..." She hugged me tightly as I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her back. She pulled away abruptly.

"Bella! You haven't had anything to eat do you want something? I can cook you something if you want?"

"Um...no it's alright I should be getting home...but thanks anyway" I smiled

"Oh ok...did you want Sam to drive you?"

"Um...no it's alright I think the walk to Jake's might do me some good but tell everyone I said bye..."

I hugged her again and made my way towards the door.

Once I was sure I was out of hearing range I pulled my phone out and dialled Jake's number.

**Wow Bella's hormones are really running wild aren't they? lets hope she calms down in the next chapter. I have been really extatic to the amount of reviews I get everytime I post a new chapter. If I'm not reading on here im writing for it so you could say that fanfiction has become another part of my life. I have no idea what i would do without it. also just a quick HAPPY SWEET SIXTEEN! to another great friend of mine Yvonne! so last chapter i asked team jacob or team seth so heres another one Team Embry or Team Brady? thanks guys xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow 100 reviews thankyou guys so much! It feels so great to know that you guys love this story and keep wanting more. You guys are the reason I keep writing. This is my first ever story and It makes my feel so great to know that you guys love it! I do not own any of the characters Stehanie Meyer does. I'm just having fun with them.**

**PPOV**

"You coming?" I started to pull her towards the dining room, she hasn't eaten all day and it's not good for her or the baby.

"Yer...I'll just call the doctor first...you know make sure we get in..." She smiled at me and turned towards the door.

I made my way back to the table with the rest of the guys. Embry and Jared were arguing like always about something stupid like which muffins are better or some shit. I tuned out, something I always did when things got boring, and tried to contain my excitement about how I be listening to my kid's heart beat and see him/her so soon.

As much as I wanted a little girl and for her to be 'daddy's little princess', I just wanted a boy so badly. Someone to carry on the wolf gene, someone to complain and understand about how stubborn his mother can be at times and a boy to throw the footy around with. I'm not sure what Bella wants, we haven't had the time or chance to sit down and talk about this properly. It had been about fifteen minutes and she still wasn't back. That's when the guys arguing became louder.

"So you don't think that Paul's gonna be a good father? You think you could do better huh?" they had both stood up and were almost touching faces. Embry was shaking slightly.

"Yes I do think I'll be a better father because un-like him, I won't be losing my temper every time the kid screams!" Jared yelled back at Embry.

I didn't care about the fact that they were yelling about me, but there was one thing that we were all begging them not to bring up. Sam and Emily.

"And what happens if baby doesn't make it huh? How the fuck is he going to survive then?" Fuck Jared! He was gonna bring it up, and there was no backing down now.

"He'll be fine! He'll still have Bella! What you think that he won't cope like Sam didn't for a while? Seriously Jared bringing that up is even low for you!" This was just getting worse by the second and if someone didn't step in soon this was going to end badly. Jared threw his fist down on the table and sent his plate flying across the room and onto the floor. We followed it and found Emily standing in the doorway with tears in her eyes.

"Fuck Emily, I'm so sorry...here I'll clean it up..." we all wanted for Jared to move but he didn't. After a few minutes of nothing Jared finally made a move towards the mess. Emily had already gotten down and started to clean up.

"Jared...go...all of you out now..." Sam was in alpha mode, I hated when he did this...none of us could disobey his orders and have the time it was shit.

We all walked, single file, into the lounge room and just stood around no-one saying anything. Sam was the last to come in and he walked straight up to Jared and Embry, who immediatly straightened up.

"What the fuck is wrong with you guys! You know that we never bring that up because of how much it hurts! Not only me but you guys as well! Emily is in their crying! I have never met bigger dicks in my life than you to! All of us haven't been acting like a pack lately...c'mon guys what the hell is going on! Bella will be having a kid without complications and Paul will be a great dad Jared! For you to think the opposite is not acting like a brother! I'm sick of this...all of it! I think Emily deserves and apology...now!" I have never seen Sam this angry before, never seen him shake this bad. If it wasn't for that small split second when Emily went running down the hallway I swear Sam would have phased. Sam went chasing after her and shortly after Embry and Jared went into the dining room to clean up there mess.

Everything was quiet except for the little murmurs coming from the next room. I hadn't realised that Bella had come back inside until she was yelling at the boys. Seriously couldn't they go five minutes without yelling at each other or get yelled at.

"Don't touch anything...just leave it all alone...seriously I thought you guys would learn by now, do all of you..." we all rushed in to the doorway and stood there getting ready if the 'dumbass' did anything to Bella, "Even realise how much shit me and Emily do for you guys...and all you can do is yell at each other and make a mess and do that..." had never in my life seen Bella this angry before, "Make Emily cry...her and I both think the world of you guys and the way you repay her is by making her cry...and then you come over here and 'ask' to clean up when you should be doing it in the first place...just go bother someone else..." The boys retreated leaving Bella to clean up and as much as I felt bad I knew it was best to leave her to it. We followed the boys back into the lounge room and turned the t.v on.

Emily and Sam came out of their bedroom and Emily went straight into the kitchen while Sam came to sit with us, not saying anything. Emily and Bella didn't come out of the kitchen for a while and I was starting to get worried.

I heard Bella say bye to Emily and she rushed past all of us that no-one had a chance to ask what was wrong. Once Bella turned onto the street and out of the driveway Emily came out and said that Bella told her to say goodbye from her. Every turned their heads to look at me, while I turned my head to look at Emily who just shrugged.

I got up and headed for the door but Sam's hand was on my shoulder stopping me.

"Just let her go Paul...she's had a long day...she proberly needs some space from you, from all of us including Emily..." As much as I wanted to listen to him, she was my imprint and I had to see if she was ok.

"I'll be back as soon as I can..." Sam nodded and dropped his hand from my shoulder.

I ran out of the house and followed her scent. It wasn't long before I caught up to her.

"Bella!...Bella!...Bella!" I don't know how many times I called her name but she wasn't listening, "Bella...Hello...Bella!" This time she turned around and she seemed a little tense.

**BPOV**

"Bella!...Hello...Bella!" I turned and Paul was chasing me, "I've been calling you for a while...why are you ignoring me? What did I do wrong?" He looked like he was just about to cry. I had no idea what he was talking about though, he hasn't done anything wrong.

"Huh? I'm not ignoring you I was calling Jake to see if I can come get me truck..." He took a deep breath and he calmed himself down.

"Oh...ok...um...did you get through to the doctor?"

Yes...we have an appointment at 12:50..." my face fell a little as I remembered the weirdly cheerful girl on the phone, and then everything that happened with Emily.

"What is it Bella?"

"Huh..." How did he know that I wanted to ask him something.

"What do you want to ask me?" He had a smirk on his face and I couldn't figure out why.

"Oh...um...what was up with Emily?" it came out in a rush even though I didn't mean for it to. The smirk on his face disappeared and his face turned serious.

"Oh...um..." He seemed really uncomfortable now, "Um...I gotta go, can we talk bout this later?" He was starting to back away like I said something wrong.

"Ok...can you pick me up Tuesday then?"

"Yer...sure...whatever..." he turned and ran back the way he came.

I have never seen Paul act that way ever. It really surprised me and had me a little bit worried that I had said something wrong.

Before I knew anything I was at Jake's house and getting in my truck. I started it up and went to pull out of the drive when I saw Jacob come out of the house. I wound down my window and he leaned in.

"Hey Sam called and told me what happened...sorry I wasn't there for it..." He seemed tense as well and I wondered what exactly had Sam told him.

"Jake what did Sam tell you exactly...?" He took in my expression before he spoke.

"Bells...towards the end of last year Emily was pregnant. They were both really happy that they were starting a family and they were going to be parents. The pregnancy went by with no troubles and both Emily and the baby were fit and healthy. The nine months went by so fast that by the time any of us knew it, the whole pack was waiting in the hospital. Sam never left her side for the six hours that she was in labour. When Sam came out to tell us that it was time for her to push we banned him from the waiting room, we told him not to come out again until the kid was out" He chuckled to himself, reliving the memory, and then his face dropped, "about twenty minutes had gone by and none of us could sit still anymore. Sam came out and he was crying, he said that they had lost the baby during birth. From that day we all vowed that we would never speak of it, pretend like those nine months never happened. What the boys did today was really low and they crossed the line badly." He looked at me and it wasn't until then that I realised that I was crying.

"wh...how...how long ago did this happen?" I was surprised at myself that I managed to get the sentence out.

"The beginning of this year Bella..." He watched my face as I said this and it all dawned on me.

The way that Emily was so emotional and the doctor's card that she gave me. Everything that had happened today came flooding back and all I wanted to do was sleep. Let sleep consume me until all this had gone away and I didn't have to worry about anything anymore.

"I...I feel so...bad Jake...what can I do? " How could I have been so selfish and not realise what was going on with Sam and Emily. They must be hurting so bad.

"There's nothing you can do Bells it's in the past...They are happy for you trust me...just whatever you do don't be like Embry and Jared and bring it up..." Jake pulled away from the car.

"I take it that's what set Emily off today then...?"

"Yer...they started of fighting about whether Paul was going to be a good father and it led to Jared comparing Paul to Sam if you lost the baby..." He lowered his voice and I knew we were getting to the end of the conversation

"Dicks! Anyway thanks for telling me Jake...I better get going..." I started the car back up and Jake retreated back inside.

I feel so bad. How had I been so clueless? The pack fussing over Paul and I and yet both Sam and Emily were grieving over the loss. I must have seemed so selfish. As I was driving down the road almost coming up to the treaty line I could of sworn I saw a dark grey wolf running alongside the road. It seemed to have disappeared as I crossed the treaty line and I was suddenly very wary. I sped up a little bit wanting to get home faster.

After a few Minutes I pulled into the familiar street that Charlie lived in. I slowed down suddenly not wanting to be home. I stomped on the brakes when I saw the yellow Porsche in drive. I drove slowly up the drive hoping that Alice would come out but sadly it wasn't.

I took a couple deep breaths before getting out. I made my way up the porch steps and then he was infront of me.

"Bella I'm sorry about the other day..." he looked up at me through his eye lashes and reached out to grab me but I pulled away, "Bella what'd I do?" He moved closer but I moved back, not wanting to get close to him.

"_You_ basically broke up with me the other day which I'm glad about!" I moved around him so I was the one standing infront of the door.

"Bella...what...what are you talking about...?"

"The whole thing with you almost storming out when I asked you to leave the other day and then the 'Bella what has gotten into you'?" I tried to mock his voice but it didn't work out.

He went to speak but a car came screeching around the corner. It stopped outside the house and I was surprised to see both Jacob and Paul jump out and run up to where I was standing. Paul came and put his arms around my waist and I smiled up at him, and saw both him and Jacob glaring at Edward.

"Have you told him yet Bella?" Jake was shaking violently and he spoke through clenched teeth.

"No but I was about to..." I spoke to Jake now, my eyes still on Edward.

"Tell me what...?" He moved back slightly.

"I'm about six weeks pregnant with Paul's baby and he imprinted on me and now we're together..." I said this through clenched teeth as well, trying so hard not to scream, "Edward I'm done, I just what to have a semi-normal life...I don't want to worry about having to be killed twenty-four seven. Tell everyone I'm sorry...bye..." I grabbed Paul's hand and dragged him inside with Jacob following.

Once we were safely inside Paul pulled me into his arms and Jake went to raid the fridge.

"Bella I'm so sorry about before...I just didn't want to be the one to tell you..." He starting running his hand up and down my back, soothingly.

"It's ok...I just feel bad...selfish...for not realising earlier..." I looked up and smiled at him.

"Paul you want sandwich?" Jacob called from the kitchen.

"Hell yes! I'm starved!" He let go off me and walked into the kitchen with Jake.

I followed Paul and sat down at the table.

"Bells you want anything you haven't eaten all day..." Jake was already shoving his first sandwich in his mouth and was about to make a second one.

"Um...nah...I'll get something later..." The both turned to me and gave me a disapproving look, "Fine...fine...I'll have a sandwich then..." They both relaxed and sat at the table as well.

I grabbed the bread and then the lettuce and tomato out of the fridge. I grabbed a plate when I had finished and sat back down in my seat. I took a massive bite and looked at the boys.

"There you happy..." They looked at eachother and chuckled.

"That's my girl right there..." Like always he spat half of the food out as he spoke.

All three of us turned as we heard the cruiser pull in the drive. I stiffened and then relaxed as I saw that Edward had left. Shortly after Charlie walked in.

"Bells! You home?" He was taking off his Jacket and shoes.

"In the kitchen...did you want something to eat?" I took another bite of the sandwich. Charlie walked into the kitchen and went straight to the fridge.

"Hey boys..." He chuckled to himself as he shut the fridge.

"Not hungry dad...?"

"Nah...not yet anyway...you guys look after my daughter today?"

"Uh...yer Charlie we did..." Jacob shoved the rest of his sandwich in his mouth before he could say anything else.

"Um...yer...had...a...good day..." Paul coughed nervously. I shot him a daring look.

Charlie stood up straight and gave all of us a questionable look, "Guy's what's going on?" we all stared at each other.

"Ah...nothing dad...you know just had a long day and...we're all just a bit tired which by the way can Paul stay the night please...?" SHIT! Charlie didn't know about me and Paul yet! What have I done? I looked at Paul and he was staring at me, his eyes wide.

"Uh...ok...Bells what's going on...?" He had a slight smile on his face.

"Well...Pa...Paul...and I...are...together now...and...yer..." His smile got wider and Paul reached across the table and held my hand.

"That's great news guys...I'd better leave you guys to it then..." Charlie walked out of the room and headed upstairs. I wanted till I heard his bedroom door shut before I spoke.

"I have to tell him..." They looked at me now, confused.

"Tell him what...?" Paul squeezed me hand.

"You guys...I have to tell him about you guys...about the pack..." They just sat there expressions un-moving. I knew it was a bad idea but he had to know.

**Well that was chapter 11...what did you all think? I hope it's still keeping you guys wanting more...and also you guys should check out emilyjadehalecullen, she has written three stories for twilight as well they are awsome so you should read and then review her stories because is she doesn't get any reviews she deletes the stories...they are to awsome to delete so please read...i'll try and update soon xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**It has been a long and stressful three days with trying to come up with this chapter. I decided to take some of your reviews on-board and do it in edwards perpestive on the confrontation between him and bella. I do have some unfrtunate news...I wont be able to post anyother chapter until monday or later on next week because im going to be In south australia for my great uncle's funeral, but i will hopefully be taken notes and writing them all up as soon as I get back. and as always a shout to my bestfriend emily! love you! she has written a new story called when in rome...she has only got 2 reviews for it and if she doesnt get anymore more reviews in the next 2 days she will be deleting it so please please please review it because i dont want to the story to end and she wont listen to me...so read it and review it, even if you think its bad just please REVIEW IT! haha i do not own any of these characters Stephanie Meyer does...Im just having fun with them...xxx**

**EPOV**

I hated the way I ended things with Bella last time I saw her, but she didn't help either with the way that she kept telling me to get out.

I had been contemplating the whole trip over here that maybe I should just leave her and when she's ready she will make the first move, I just had to wait. I was sick of waiting, I was never really a patient person.

I pulled into her drive in Alice's car. Carlisle had borrowed mine because he was sick of going to work in his own car. A few minutes later Bella pulled into the drive. She sat in the car taking a few deep breaths before she got out.

She walked straight past the car, not even acknowledging that I was in there. By the time that I had looked back to her she was already half way up the porch steps. I got out of the car and ran up to her, stopping infront of her, letting her go no further.

She just stood there staring at me, I couldn't think of anything to say to her except.

"Bella I'm sorry about the other day..." She didn't respond for a while so I reached out to pull her to me but she pulled away, "Bella what'd I do?" What had I done to make her act like this. I took a step forward hoping to get closer to her but all she did was step back keeping the distance in-between us.

She furrowed her eye brows, "_You_ basically broke up with me the other day which I'm glad about!" She was glad about me breaking up with her, this made no sense at all.

"Bella...what...what are you talking about...?" This was the first time ever that I had no idea what she was going on about.

"The whole thing with you almost storming out when I asked you to leave the other day and then the 'Bella what has gotten into you'?" She tried to mock me voice and I had to stifle back a chuckle at how bad it was.

I went to talk but we were interrupted by a screeching car coming around the corner. Great...the dogs are here. They both got out of the car at the same time and ran up to where Bella and I were standing. Paul came up behind her and put his arms around her waist.

"Have you told him yet Bella?" My gaze was ripped away when Jacob spoke. He was shaking violently.

"No but I was about to..." even though she was responding to Jacob's question her eyes never left me. For the first time I felt intimidated.

"Tell me what...?" I took a step back, feeling uncomfortable with the three of them standing so close.

"I'm about six weeks pregnant with Paul's baby and he imprinted on me and now we're together..." Her hand moved to over Paul's where you could see a small baby bump, "Edward I'm done, I just what to have a semi-normal life...I don't want to worry about having to be killed twenty-four seven. Tell everyone I'm sorry...bye..." She grabbed Paul's hand and dragged him inside with Jacob following.

I was left there on my own. I sat on the porch steps for what seemed like an eternity. I have never felt so hurt before, but like I always said if she decides to leave me I will support her and let her go, no stopping her. This was her time to leave me and move on with her life no matter how painful it might be for others.

I heard Charlie's cruiser come around the corner and best decided to get out of here. I jumped in the car and revved it before seeding off down the road and heading back to the house.

**BPOV**

"Hang on...you want to tell Charlie about...us...why?" Paul looked confused and he had pulled his hand away.

"Yer...because...I dunno...with everything's that's happened...I just feel like it's the right thing to do." I looked down, keeping my eyes on the table and the now empty plate that sat in-front of me.

"Bells...you can't do that...when you figured it out, you promised us all and especially Jake..."hearing Paul's voice and knowing that he's right, I hang my head even lower, "That you wouldn't say anything to anyone...that includes Charlie Bells..." He was right as much as I wanted to tell Charlie I couldn't. Being an imprint meant that I was in some way part of the pack, and there was no-one that I was going to let my family down, no matter how much I thought it was right.

They both got up, collected their plates and mine and put them in the sink without saying a word. I couldn't take my arms of them. For such big...scaryly big...buff guys they didn't make much noise. Paul turned to Jake and he had a smirk on his face and Jacob returned the smirk. Without missing another beat the both turned around so fast it startled me, even from the other side of the room.

"Ok spill...what it is...?" Paul had folded his arms across his chest and was leaning on the cupboard.

"I think you burned a hole in the back of my head with all that staring..." Jake jumped up to sit on the cupboard and they both starting chuckling.

"It's nothing really but...I was just thinking how did you guys know that Edward was going to be around here...?" They looked at each other before returning to their places at the table.

Paul was the first to speak, "After you left Jake's, he called me to say that he had told you about Emily and that you were really distraught about it. So I said that I was gonna come over and see if you were ok...but Jake suggested that he come to because he was the one who told you. He picked me up and then we drove here as fast as we were able to without getting caught. Once we were a few blocks away we heard Edward talking to you so Jake stepped on it, and that's when we came screeching around the corner blah, blah, blah..." Paul had crossed his arms over his chest again, sort of like in a triumphant manner, dunno what for though...all he did was tell me a story.

"That makes sense apart from...why Jake came...?" I turned to look at Jake with my eye brows raised and Paul chuckled.

"Uh...like Paul said because I was the one you told you and I wanted to make sure you were ok..." He stuttered on the ok bit and I knew he was lying.

"No you didn't your lying...why'd you really come Jake?"

"Fine...but I wasn't really lying I did want to make sure that yo-"

"Jake! Why. Did. You. Come." I said it slowly, almost spelling it out for him.

"Fine! I came because when you left my place you were really upset...and I felt bad for letting you drive home in the state that you were in...so I wanted to come and check on you to make sure that you were ok...happy...?" He sat back in his chair with a Hmmp.

"Aww...Jakey..." I got up and went over to give him a hug, "That's so sweet...thankyou for caring so much!" I squeezed him harder and he did one of my 'Can't breathe' chokes.

"Funny Jake..." I let go of him and made my way into the living room. Just before I was about to sit down, warm arms were around my waist and pulling me into his lap. I looked up at him and smiled before pulling his face down to mine.

He deepened the kiss and his tongue swept across my bottom lip asking for permission. I gladly accepted and opened my mouth letting my tongue do its own thing with his. I had forgot about Jake until he cleared his throat and I looked up and smiled apologetically.

"Well...I'm gonna get going and leave you guys to it...cya..." he got up from his seat and I went o get up to give him a hug, "Uh...how about you stay there...I'll see myself out." He waved and headed for the door.

I tried to get a bye Jake out but my lips were very busy, playing with Paul's. I pulled back and he had put a pouty face on which I chuckled at.

"How are you going to get home?" He looked confused and then his face spread back out.

"Ah...Bells...I was staying here the night remember...?" He had a smirk on his face like I had forgotten the inside joke.

"Haha...Oh yer..." A slow smile spread across my face now. He let go of me and went to get up.

"But hey...if you want me to go I can..." He pointed towards the door and started to walk off until I pulled him back down on the couch with me. He pulled me into his arms and kissed the top of my head.

He grabbed the remote off the table and started flicking through the channels. I had shifted my body so my head lay in his lap and he was stroking my hair. Every now and then I would look to find him smiling down at me, he would give me a quick kiss on the tip of my nose and then go back to the t.v.

I must of fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes, Paul was lying behind me with his arm around my waist. Our heads were on a pillow from my room. The t.v was turned off and the clock on the wall said it was 6:45.

I got up carefully and made my way into the kitchen. I pulled some juice out of the fridge and poured it into a cup. I took one sip of the juice before spitting it into the sink and pouring the rest out. I went back to the fridge to check the expiry date on the juice bottle. I reached to open the fridge but I was cut short when a overcome by really bad nausea. I rushed for the bathroom, trying to be as quiet as I could manage. I had just closed the door when I threw up in the toilet. I rubbed my little baby bump mumbling that I would be seeing it in a couple of days, the rubbing didn't help though and it made me sick again.

I heard footsteps in the hallway, and sighed when I realised that it would be Charlie getting ready for work. He must of heard me throwing up because he came to knock on the door.

"Bells you ok...?" What a stupid question. It was like he was new to the whole having a child thing.

"Um...yes and no...just morning sickness...can you wake Paul up please...?" He didn't answer but instead I heard him go down the stairs.

I was sick again as Paul came in and rushed to my side. He held my hair back and rubbed small, soothing circles on my lower back. I was in the bathroom for what seemed like forever. Charlie came in to say bye and that he wouldn't be home tonight and asked if Paul would stay over again.

"You ok...? You hungry yet...?" He smiled when I got up.

"Yes and yes." I washed my mouth out and headed for the kitchen.

"So what do you fell like?" He helped me into the chair.

"You know I don't need help just yet...whatever you feel like making me." He smiled and grabbed bacon out of the freezer and then two eggs, "What are you gonna have?" he turned around.

"After you eat, we're heading over to Sam and Emily's for breakfast..."He turned back to the bacon and flipped, and then moved to put the scrambled eggs on the plate.

"Then why am I eating now?" He had put the bacon on the plate and placed it infront of me. Before I could stop myself, I was digging in.

"Because with the way that you have been eating lately, I give it half an hour before you start to feel a bit peckish, and then by the time we get over to Sam's and Emily has the food ready your going to be starving. That is why you are eating now." He sat back again and crossed his arms like he did yesterday.

I had just taken a big bite of food when my phone rang. I ran to the cupboard and wretched it open.

"Hello?" I spat half of my food out.

"Bells...Hey...I thought I'd ring to see how you were doing?"

"Oh yer...dad I'm fine, just having breakfast at the moment and then we're going over to Sam and Emily's for the day..." I swallowed the last of my food.

"Oh...Ok then...have fun bye Bells..." he never said I love you unless I said it first.

"Love you dad..."

"Love you to Bells..." You could hear the smile in his voice and that made me smile.

I shut my phone and made my way back to the table to finish of my first breakfast of the day.

"What was that all about?" Paul sat there reading the paper that Charlie had left on the table.

"Oh...um...Charlie was checking to see if I was ok...after this morning..." I shoved the last of my food in my mouth before dumping the plate in the sink.

"That was nice of him..." His eyes never left the paper.

I stood there for a few minutes just watching him and how engrossed his was in the paper.

"Well I'm going up to get ready..."

"Mhmmm..." He still didn't look up.

I made my way slowly up the stairs and into my bedroom. I pulled jeans, blue singlet and white cardigan out of the draws and then started on my hair. Pulling a brush through my ratty hair, I decided to just put it up in a ponytail. I got my clothes and got dressed before making my way into the bathroom to do my teeth. I co0uldn't be bothered to have a shower this morning, I'd take one tonight while Paul was eating or doing something that I wasn't interested in.

I finished getting ready and walked down stairs to a waiting Paul standing at the door.

"You ready yet?" He smiled and took my hand.

"Ha...Ha..." I squeezed his hand and dragged him out of the house.

He opened my door and then closed it when I got in. He moved around to the driver's side and got in. He turned the keys and the truck roared to life. He reversed out of the drive and we were on our way to La Push. Our soon to be routine for the next 8 months.

**so this was chapter 12...hope you guys liked it from edwards perspective...i dont really have much more to say except from keep reading my little ones and ill try and post as soon as I can xxxx**


	13. Chapter 13

Hey my little ones just a quick authors note here...sorry for the delay for the next chapter but I am currently working on it. It will be up as soon as possible I promise

Also I would like to thank everybody for reviewing this story and I know that I've said it before but without you guys this story would not be where it is now. I was only planning on doing a one off thing but it has turned out to be so much more and its all thanks to you guys!

If you guys would like to give me any ideas or have any questions about the story please dont be afraid to send me a message.

Please keep on reading and reviewing and the chapters will keep on coming...

Oh and quickly i will be changing my name to teamwolfpackjacobseth so be sure to watch out for that. hurley101 is no-more! wooooo!

once again sorry abou the delay in the new hapter but it will be up shortly!

teamwolfpackjacobseth xxxx


	14. Chapter 14

**Well here it is my little ones the long awaited next chapter. I am sooooo sorry for the long wait but as you guys no i had a funeral to go to and then when I got back i could not think of anything to write but it soon came to me and then this chapter was written but anyway hope this guys was worth the wait and i hope you guys enjoy it :) I do not own any of these characters Stephanie Meyer dows, I'm just having fun with them.**

**Tuesday Morning**

I woke and sighed. Today would be the day that Paul and I would be seeing our kid. I tightened my hold of him. The last few days had followed like usual. Paul would stay the night after running patrol, then he'd make be breakfast after throwing up and then we'd be on our way to Sam and Emily's for another breakfast before having to go do another patrol, leaving me with Emily, but I didn't mind because it meant girl time. Having girl time was an important thing for me and Emily, with being imprints of two of the boys and then being around then 24/7.

It surprised me at how much Charlie had gotten used to having Paul around. He seemed to trust Paul more than what he did with Edward. Over the past few nights we had managed to stop sleeping on the couch and find our way to my bed, finally getting some much needed rest.

I didn't realise that Paul had woken up. He held onto me and turned us over so he was lying on top of me. He nibbled at my ear, slowly making his way to my lips. I groaned in anticipation and he chuckled.

"You're so impatient Bella Swan..."

I nodded and he brought his lips to mine. He no longer asked for permission to enter my mouth, he just did it knowing that I wouldn't argue. Our tongues danced together and I could feel Paul getting more and more stiff by the second. I smiled and chuckled against his lips.

He moved his hand from above my shoulder to rest down on our little baby bump, that had become more prominent over the last couple of days. I was immediately rocked with the usual ripping feeling in my lower abdomen.

"Baby move now!" I have never seen him move so fast before.

I made my way into the bathroom _again_ and started the routine for the day. Paul was right behind me and holding my hair up, while rubbing soothing circles on my back.

I was glad to find that I didn't have morning sickness for as long as I have had the previous days. I washed my mouth out and went in for a comforting hug from Paul.

"You hungry? Oh wait...like I have to ask..." He chuckled and starting pulling me out the door.

"Actually not really..." He stopped and he looked worried, "I'm fine I think it's just nerves...I'll eat later..." His expression didn't change but he accepted what I had said, "Actually I might start to get ready slowly..." He nodded and headed downstairs.

As much as I loved Paul I did need some time to myself every now and then, even if it was for a few minutes.

I walked over to my closet and started looking through. There was nothing. Nothing that I felt comfortable in enough to go outside in, without everyone staring at me. After pulling nearly everything out I settled for white skinny jeans, a baby blue singlet and a black hurley jumper. I think this would be the last time I would be wearing my jeans for a while. I might have to get Sue or Emily to sew some elastic onto the waist band for me.

_Emily! Emily! Emily...Emily...Emily! Emily and Sam! It'll be like they have a kid in their lives. Paul...right ask Paul first_.

"Paul! Can you come here for a second..." I called down to him and knew he would think something was wrong.

He came bolting through the door almost breaking it in the process.

"What! What's wrong?" His voice was panicked and he was breathing hard.

"Ok first...breath in and then out and calm yourself down because there is nothing wrong..." He took and deep breath and calmed his breathing down before looking at me to continue, "And secondly how do you feel about making Sam and Emily the godparents of our child?" I smiled

He moved closer and wrapped his arms around me, "Bella..." _kiss_ "I think..." kiss "It will be..." kiss "the most awesome..."_ kiss_ "thing..." kiss "ever..." he kissed me more passionately before adding, "I was going to actually ask you before we left t you would want Jacob to be the godfather but hey...the little tacker won't go to any harm with having two godfathers and one father which by the way are wolves..." I attacked his lips with my and weaved my tongue into his mouth. He pulled away and I pouted while he chuckled at my expression, "I take that as a yes then...?" He chuckled again before letting me go and leaving me to get dressed.

I looked down to my stomach and saw how much I had actually grown in the short couple of days. I hoped the doctor comes up with his own explanation for this because I didn't have one to tell him. I wanted so bad to go and see the Carlisle, but there was no way that I could show my face to the Cullen's again.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't feel the pushing in my stomach. I hand flew down so fast it startled me that I could actually well...move that fast.

"Paul baby! Come quick!" He was threw the door in an instant, "quick come here..." He came to my side and I grabbed his hand, placing it over where the baby just kicked.

"I don't fell an-" he cut himself short just as another round of kicks started. He bent down so he was eye level from where the kicks were coming from, "Hey little man...or princess...we're gonna see you today..."_kick "_can't wait we'll see you very, very soon..." he looked up at me and he was glowing in every possible way. He removed his hand and placed it on my waist before bringing his lips to mine. He pulled on my bottom lip and then pulled away.

"Hey...I was thinking, did you wanna head over to Sam and Emily's and tell them and tell Jake if he's there to and then see if they wanna come to the appointment?"

"Yeah that sounds great!" he let go of me and I went and got the rest of my things before heading downstairs and locking the house up.

Paul had already started the car up and was waiting for me to get in, before he speeded off down the road. Talk about impatient or excited wolves. You can't tell the difference between the two emotions anymore.

"So should we tell them with the whole pack there or pull them aside and tell them by themselves?" I asked not knowing what way would be best to tell them especially Emily and Sam.

"I think we should pull them aside and tell them..."I looked at him quizzically thinking that he was going to take the other option, "You know how the pack can be sometimes...they get really jealous...apart from Seth...not even sure he's with the right pack, he's too nice and caring but then again I do love that kid..." He smiled before entwining his fingers in mine.

"Speaking of loving the kid...this kid..."I pointed to my stomach, "Seems to love it fathers voice...and won't stop kicking me..."I chuckled and Pal brought my hand up to his lips, where he placed a gentle kiss.

"I can tell now that, that kid is going to be one hell of a kicker..." He chuckle to himself before going back to concentrating on the road.

Before too long had crossed the treaty line and Paul had slowed down. My heart began to race as we closer and closer to the house. I sneaked a sideward glance at Paul and he smiled when he caught me looking at him. He squeezed my hand as the house came into view.

As Paul pulled into the drive I was almost bouncing in my seat with excitement. He leant over and put a hand on my shoulder as if to keep me in my seat. He leant further over and pulled a delicate kiss on my cheek which didn't help with the calm factor. He move his lips down my jaw and then back up to my ear.

"You ready to break the news?" His soft breath tickled my lobe.

"Yes..." I was bouncing in my seat and this time it was all his fault.

"Ok...let's go..."He was out of the car and around to my side like he was the one who couldn't contain his excitement.

"Ok...now I'm to need help getting up..." I smiled and he chuckled while coming to grab me under my elbow and rested his hand on the small of my back.

As soon as he let go of me and I got my balance I took off towards the house as fast as I could. Paul caught up to me with no trouble and by the time we reached the porch we were both smiling like little school kids.

We both walked straight into the house smiling like idiots and stopped when we saw that no-one was in the lounge room.

"Emily? Sam? Anyone home?" Paul called out.

"Oh hey guys in here..." Emily's voice came from the kitchen and her little head popped around the corner of the kitchen door.

We looked at each other and made sure that the smiles were off our faces before moving forward into the kitchen.

As soon as we rounded the corner Emily had come over and had me locked in a hug.

"Bella you're so big...You've grow so much..." she smiled. I couldn't wait to tell her the news. She moved to hug Paul before moving back to the oven and pulling freshly baked chocolate chip muffins out.

After standing around and talking for a while in the kitchen I excused myself to go and sit down at the table. I was closely followed by Paul and Emily.

As soon as I sat down the baby started kicking again, and this time it was hard...really hard.

"Emily! Quick!" I grabbed her hand and placed it over where the baby and last kicked.

"Oh...My...Gosh..."she whispered and her hand started rubbing small circles, "Bella...That's...that's just...oh my gosh..." She smiled and I looked at Paul to find him looking at me. I smiled and I knew that we had made the right choice.

"Yeah I know..." I looked back down to her and she was glowing.

Her head snapped up and glared at Paul, "Hey...Put that down...save some for your brothers..." I hadn't realised that Paul had grabbed his fourth muffin and was already half way through it.

We sat in silence for what seemed like hours just enjoying each other's company.

"So where's Sam and the pack? They're usually here by now..." Emily looked up.

"Oh He went to pick up Leah and Seth and Jared, Embry and Jake were running patrol last night so they should all be here soon...Why do you ask?" Se raiser her eyebrows and she got up and headed for the kitchen.

"Oh just wondering...that's all..." Emily nodded and when she was safely around the corner I turned to Paul

"He had moved to the chair next to me and when he saw the expression in my eyes, he took both my hands in his and started to rub small circles with his thumbs.

"Paul...I...I...if Jake and Sam don't get here soon...I don't think I can hold it in much longer..." I looked down and my now bulging stomach.

He removed one of his hands and gently nudged my chin to look up at him.

"Bells...we can do this...all you have to do is wait a couple more minutes and then it will be all over with and everyone will know...ok...?" He stared deeply into my eyes and I nodded my head, scared that words would fail me at this particular time.

I leant into him bringing my lips to his and my free had to the back of his neck, deepening the kiss. He brought one of his hands the caress the side of my face while his other hand was rubbing small circles into my stomach.

"Seriously guys that's not the first thing that we want to see when we walk in..."Jared made a disgusted voice and grab a muffin out of the bowl. Followed by the rest of the boys.

Paul had pulled away but his hand was still rubbing circles on my stomach.

"Well then how about you guys make some noise when you walk in and then you guys won't have to see anything..." Paul was chuckling and I was finding it hard to keep from cracking up.

I got up and moved to stand behind the chair. There were many gasps from the pack.

"Ok...say it...I know, I've gotten big..." I said trying to relieve the now obvious tension in the room.

"Uh Bells...that's not big...that's...that's..."Embry couldn't finish the sentence.

"A planet..."Jared finished and he got a slap on the head from the pack one after the other.

Sam had walked back in from seeing Emily in the kitchen and gave Jared a stern look.

"Bells...?" I heard from behind me. That familiar deep, caring voice.

I turned and saw Jake standing in the doorway.

"Jake...Hey..." I walked over to where he was standing and stopped just infront of him.

"Bells...your huge..."He moved to the side of me and wrapped his arms around me. Everyone chuckled from behind us and I just pattered his arm.

After Jake and I had finished our little 'moment', and Emily had walked in Paul spoke.

"Hey uh...Sam, Emily and Jake would Bells and I be able to talk to you guys for a minute...?" Paul looked at me and smiled.

"Um...can it wait just a minute...till everyone's eaten...?" Emily said. She didn't want anyone to go hungry.

"Oh yeah sure...just as long as we talk to you guys before we go to the doctor's appointment..." Paul had already seated himself in his usual chair.

Everyone had moved to the table ready to fight over the food that was about to be placed infront of them. Me...I still couldn't eat.

I took my place next to Paul as Emily began to bring the food out.

This morning was the same as any other morning, bacon, eggs, toast, sausages, roasted tomatoes, muffins and fruit salad. It always surprised me to find that no matter how much food she put out it all went within a couple of minutes.

Paul grabbed my plate and went to put food on it when I just shook my head.

"You ok...?" He whispered

"Yeah...just not hungry...just the nerves I think...I'll eat later..." He nodded and put food on my plate for him later.

We were all silent as the boys dug in and demolished the food on the table. Jared was the first to speak, half of the food in his mouth spilling out in the process.

"So when the wedding gonna be?" He stopped what they were doing and Paul dropped his fork and almost chocked on his food.

I looked at Paul and smirked and he smiled agreeing to the plan.

"Oh shit! Sorry...didn't the guys tell you we got married on Saturday...Fuck! I thought they told you..." This time Jared chocked on his food as the rest of the boys broke out into a roar of laughter.

"Oh sorry...I just...oh..." Jared looked around the table, "Why didn't you fuckers tell me?" Jared almost screamed.

"We're...joking...bro...chill..."Paul managed to get out in between breaths.

"You're all fucked up in the head!" Jared said before he shoved more food in his mouth.

Once we were done Emily cleared the table and I helped with as much as I could, which was in reality not much. We had broken off into little conversations when Paul cleared his throat and everyone turned to look at him.

"Uh...guys would we be able to talk to you now?" Paul raised his eyebrows and the three of them all said yes.

Paul helped me up out of the chair and we made our way outside with Emily, Sam and Jake in tow. When we turned around he had formed a little circle and all sets of eyes were on us. Paul didn't look like he was going to say anything soon, so I started.

"Ok well...Paul and I were talking this morning about the baby and everything and we decided that we would like to ask you guys something...?" A slow smile started to spread across my face and I looked up to see Paul smiling as well.

We let it sit in the air for a while until they had all said yes. I could see Paul staring at me out of the corner of my eye and nodded for him to continue, as he was as much a part of this as I was.

"Well...Bells and I were just wondering if you guys you lie to um...be the godparents of our child...?" You could hear the smile in his voice when he spoke.

I look at all three of them waiting for an answer. Jake nodded with a smirk and a 'Hell yes!'. Sam nodded with a massive smile on his face. I noticed Paul was doing the same thing I was and found his eyes resting on Emily as well as mine. We all seemed to be waiting on Emily. Sam had his arms wrapped around her waist and his head resting on hers.

Emily had a huge smile on her face. She nodded and her tears were drenching her face. I went over and hugged her, while the guys left us to alone.

**Well that was that chapter how did you guys like it? Was it worth the wait? I'm not to sure as of when Ill be able to update soon as I am really busy with school. I will try my hardest to update soon I just need you guys to hang in there! xxx TWPJS**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm soooooooooooooo sooooooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated sooner but i have been busy with school and homework and all that boring stuff. I would like to say thankyou to all who have been reviewing, it makes my days everytime i get a new review, i can not thankyou guys enough and tell you how sorry i am for keeping you guys waiting for so long. I would also like to give another shout out to my bestie of all time emily! we have both had a rough patch lately but we have been there for eachother and I haope thats how it always stays. she has a fanfiction account and she has written a couple of stories her self and they are incredible, check her out at emilyjadehalecullen! thanks guys so much. I do not own any of the charecters Stephanie Meyer does im just having fun with them.**

Emily and I just sat there not saying anything, just letting the time go by and let things sink in for her. Her voice broke the silence.

"Bella...?" She sounded confused which was rare for her.

"Yeah..." I looked at her with a slight smile on my lips.

"Thankyou for this...for giving me and Sam the opportunity to be in your child's life and for almost giving us a child..." She smiled at me with fresh tears in her eyes.

"That's why Paul and I did it...we both wanted you guys to feel like you had a child...and we trust you guys anyway..." Her tears spilled over and she hugged me like she never wanted to let go.

"Bella...I don't think we could ever thank you guys enough for what you have done" She pulled back and smiled even wider than before.

"Emily you don't have to thank us...Paul and I just did what we thought was right...and even if that includes Sam running around in a tutu and scares all of us for the rest of our lives...it would still be the right thing to do..."We both chuckled and the mood seemed to up-lift.

"Well disturbing for all you guys me...not so much..." She said with a wink and threw herself back on the grass while laughing hysterically. I couldn't stop myself from laughing with her, pushing the images of her and Sam away in my head.

"Ahhh guys...um we have to leave now otherwise we're gonna be late..." Paul's voice interrupted us from the door. We turned and saw him standing there being flanked by Jake and Sam. All three of them had massive smiles on their faces. Emily and I looked at each other and chuckled before getting up and heading over to our boys. Both being drawn into our man's arms and almost dragged to our cars.

Jake went with Sam and Emily and Paul and I went in our own car, giving us some alone time before our appointment. I hardly looked at Paul, locked in my own thoughts. We were finally gonna see our son or daughter, although I'm not sure I want to know the sex.

"Hey, bells...did you wanna know the sex of the baby?" He looked at me out of the corner of his eye and smiled.

"I'm not sure...I'm still thinking about it..." I looked back out my window, not sure whether I'm excited or nervous or both. I hated not being in control of my own feelings at times like these.

Paul reached over and grabbed my hand rubbing soothing circles on the back. I pick both our hands up and kissed his before letting go and placing my hand over my now prominent stomach. I was starting to get hungry but couldn't bring myself to eating anything at the moment. We heard a car horn and then a blue flash as the car went speeding past before pulling back over into the right lane and slamming on the brakes.

I was about to wind down my window when I saw two massive guys in the car and realised that it was Sam and Jacob.

"Fuck! Seriously are they trying to get themselves killed!" I said trying to slow down my breathing.

I had noticed that Paul hadn't said anything and I looked over at him. He was shaking violently and if he didn't calm down soon he was going to phase. I placed my hand in his cheek.

"Paul...baby...you need to calm down ok...deep breath...think of our baby..." he took a deep breath before turning his head a smiling at me while kissing the inside of my hand. His shaking had calmed down, and I felt better about talking to him.

I had always hated talking to any of the boys when they were angry, because I never knew if they would take it the wrong way and phase where they were standing. Emily's the same after what happened with Sam.

I felt a warm hand on my leg and look down to see a hand that could easily wrap around my whole leg.

"You ok...?" He quickly looked at me before taking his eyes back to the road.

"Yeah...just trying to stay calm..." I looked up and smiled even though he didn't see.

We were silent for about half an hour when Paul broke the silence.

"I can not wait to kill Sam when we get to the doctors..." I couldn't help myself but I burst out laughing filling the silence with my voice. I looked up at Paul and he looked puzzled. I tried to calm myself instantly, but took a little longer than what I'm sure Paul would have liked.

"What's so funny?" I took a deep breath before even trying to speak.

"I can just picture you and Sam fighting outside the doctors surgery, and then everybody comes outside to try and calm you guys down but when they see how big and tall you guys are they retreat back inside and you and Sam continue fighting until you've gotten it out of your system..." I chuckled to myself quietly.

"mmmhmmmm..." He didn't seem to find it funny.

We sat in silence for the rest of the trip. I was excited when the doctor's surgery came into view. I was almost jumping in my seat and Paul had put a hand on my leg to try and calm me down, as much as he pushed down on my leg the more I bounced, and then the thought occurred to me. The baby. I abruptly stopped and Paul slammed on the brake. If I didn't have my seat belt on I think I would of gone head first into the dash board.

"What? What's wrong?" Paul was frantic and he scared me a little bit.

"What? Nothing's wrong...I just didn't want to hurt the baby..." I said in almost a child's voice.

"Oh oh...ok then you scared me..." He let go of me and put his foot back on the pedal and we soon caught up to the others.

By the time I knew anything we were pulling into the parking lot and Paul was helping me out of the car. As soon as I was safely out Paul went up to Sam and was in his face yelling at him for speeding round us.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT! YOU COULD OF KILLED US AND YOUR SELVES! WERE YOU THINKING OF ANYONE ELSE BUT YOURSELF? I DON'T THINK SO!" Jacob was standing in between them and Emily had come over to stand next to me.

I grabbed Emily's arm and dragged her inside, both knowing that they won't be done for a little bit.

I checked myself in while Emily went and sat down. The waiting room was nearly empty apart from a couple of very heavily pregnant ladies and what I guessed to be their husbands or boyfriends.

The receptionist looked through the book and then looked up at me through questioning eyes.

"Um...Bella correct?" She asked

"Yes...Is there a problem?" I asked getting worried.

"Um...not really...but Dr. Ashton isn't here today but Dr. Cullen graciously stepped in..." She smiled sweetly at me.

"Uh Carlisle Cullen...?" I asked

"Yes that's him is there a problem?"

Uh...no...no...no problem...thankyou..." Well at least we didn't have to make up some bogass story as to why the baby was growing so fast.

I walked over to sit next to Emily, who was reading a magazine off the little table that was next to her.

"Uh...Emily...Dr. Ashton isn't here but Carlisle is..." I said waiting for her reaction.

She stopped reading and looked up at my through her eyelashes.

"Are you gonna be ok...?" She asked looking concerned

"Yeah...yeah...the only good thing is that we won't have to come up with an excuse as to why the baby is growing so fast...well actually he'll be able to tell us that..." my voice slowly faded out as I got near the end.

The good thing about Emily was that she didn't feel the need to talk when there was silence, but this time her voice sliced through the silence and everyone in the waiting room looked up to her before shaking their head and looking back down at the magazines they were reading.

"You excited about this?"

"Um yeah a little bit but I'm nervous as well..." I smiled at her.

"It's only to be expected...and we're all here even if the boys don't think they are..." She smiled and squeezed my hand.

As Emily finished talking the boys walked in and came to sit next to us. Poor Jacob, it was times like these that I would wish that he would imprint soon. After a little while Emily looked up at me with questioning eyes, I just shook his head. She sighed before looking back down to continue reading the magazine. I wasn't ready to tell Paul yet that Carlisle was here, I guess he'll just have to find out when we get called in.

I felt warm hands wind around my waist and a warm breath on the base of my neck.

"You ok...?" He asked while kissing just below my ear. My favourite spot and he knew it.

"Yeah...actually I gotta tell you something...just promise not to freak out alright?" He nodded and I looked at the others, they seemed to be off in their own little worlds. I took a deep breath before continuing but Paul cut in.

"You're not wearing any panties are you?" He chuckled and I turned in my seat to hit him.

"I am so..." I said laughing along with him.

"You're so not, I can tell with the look on your face..." He lowered his voice and whispered in my ear, "You're going commando..." I burst out laughing and thank god for Paul, that he was holding me up.

"Oh my god! What would I do without you...?" I chuckled. It seemed that Paul didn't realise that it was a rhetorical question because he answered.

"Well...you would still be with that bloodsucker-" I cut him off

"But I'm not"

"You wouldn't be knocked up..."

"But I am..."

"we wouldn't be here having this conversation..."

"But we are..."

"And I wouldn't have you..."

"But you do..." I smiled and kissed him passionately, well as passionately as you can get in a waiting room.

"So what did you want to tell me?" He asked pulling away slightly. I whimpered in disappointment and he chuckled at me.

"Uhh well...stay calm alright..." I didn't give him time to respond, "Dr. Ashton isn't here today so instead we ha-" I was cut off by the door opening and Carlisle came out. He stopped dead in his tracks, but recovered quickly. Paul's head snapped up and he mumbled 'hell no' under his breath. As he said this Sam and Jake's heads snapped up to and a low growl came out from Jacob's chest and Sam was quick to dismiss it.

Carlisle grabbed the next folder off the desk and looked at the name before sighing quietly.

"Uh...Is-Bella come through please..." He motioned for us to come through and one by one we went through single file.

Carlisle shut the door behind us and moved in between everyone until e reached his desk, and sat down. He flipped through a couple of pages before looking at each one of us before landing his eyes and keeping them on me.

"Well Bella...I can see that you've grown quite a bit..." I nodded and he continued, "Before we start is there anything that you two, or five, would like to ask...?" Carlisle quickly corrected himself. I looked at everyone and they shook their head.

"Um...well...we...I would like to know why the baby is growing so fast...?" I didn't bother looking at Carlisle, I just stared at Paul waiting for his reaction but he didn't budge.

"Well...one reason could be that the baby being part wolf, they could be maturing faster than other babies..." He stopped looking at me and looked at Sam and Jacob, "You guys phase at a young age don't you?" Carlisle said not budging his eyes.

"Well if you can call seventeen, eighteen, nineteen and twenty young then yes, we do phase at a young age..." Sam said very precisely. I couldn't tell whether he was being smart or not. Carlisle just nodded.

"Well yes young...as I said they are maturing faster than normal babies and that would mean that they are growing at a faster rate as well..." I was still confused a little bit but I hues that was because I just wanted to get out of here.

"That makes more sense..."I said filling in the silence, not wanting to ask any more questions.

"Well...shall we get this ultra sound out of the way?" Carlisle asked pointing the machine and the bed.

The tension in the room seemed to disappear as everyone realised that we were about to see our baby and god kid. I got up from my seat and made my way to the bed feeling Paul close behind. I lay down where I had to and lifted my shirt up to just under my boobs. Paul was on the other side holding my hand and rubbing small circles, it seemed like he was doing it to calm himself more than anything.

Carlisle came over holding what seemed to be a tube and squirted some jelly like substance on to my abdomen. I flinched slightly at the coldness. I looked up from my stomach to see Sam, Emily and Jacob standing behind Paul, who just smiled at me when I laid my eyes on him. Carlisle pressed at button on the machine and it started beeping. I moved my eyes from Paul to the machine and could feel the smile spread across my face.

The screen came to life and a black blob was on the screen. I felt the tears in my eyes and soon felt them run down my cheeks. Warm hands brushed them away but I was too busy focusing on our baby to realise anything else that was going on in the room. It was like world war three could have gone off and I wouldn't have noticed.

"Is...is that...our ba...baby...?" I managed to spit out.

"It sure is...would you like to hear the heart beat?" Carlisle said moving the camera around my little baby bump some more. I looked at Paul who was beaming and he nodded his head, followed by the rest of the guys behind him.

I looked back at Carlisle and nodded my head, knowing that words would fail me. He pressed another button and a strange sound came through the speakers. It sounded like a heart beat but it seemed too fast.

I looked up at Paul and he had a confused look on his face so did the others. This worried me a little bit because if they didn't know what it was then how was I supposed to know. I looked back at Carlisle and he looked puzzled.

"Carlisle is something wrong?" I asked. If there was something wrong I don't know what I would do. Don't think Paul are I could live with ourselves if there was something wrong with the baby, and Emily, poor Sam and Emily they would be losing a baby for a second time. I couldn't bear to look up at them now but I did anyway. Emily was standing there with her arms crossed like she was protecting herself from the on slaught that was about to happen. Sam and Jacob were just staring at the screen waiting for something to happen and Paul was staring at Carlisle waiting to pounce if he said anything bad.

"Um no there isn't..." a wide smile spread across his face, "It's actually something extremely incredible..." He smiled even wider, even though I didn't think it was possible for a vampire.

"Then what is it Carlisle?" as much as I wanted to smile because he was I couldn't bring my face to move out of its worried state. It was like I had just had Botox done and I couldn't move my face. The tears had stopped and Paul had stopped rubbing soothing circles into my hand. It seemed like he was shaking a little bit as well as Jacob and Sam.

I turned my head back to Carlisle waiting for his response.

"You're having twins..." The tears over flowed again and I looked up to Paul who in turn was looking down at me smiling like mad. Emily and Sam seemed to be trapped in their own world and Jacob was almost jumping with excitement. He had his hand over his mouth to stop him from screaming. My eyes laid on Paul again and he leaned down and kissed me passionately. I was lost in our own little world. I pulled away to get some air.

"We're having twins!" I said as quietly as I could without screaming.

**well that was chap. 15 what did you all think? so for that cliffy there but i thought if i didnt update soon you guys might of thought i was dead or something but anyways i dont no when the next chapter will be up because i have exams in the next couple of weeks and i have to study for them but i will try my hardest to get it up soon. thankyou all for your support! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry it took so long to update but here it is the long awaited chapter 16! I'm sorry to say that im not to sre when I will be updating again because my dad is in the navy and he is actually going to afghanistan in 2 months for 6-8 months so ill be spending a lot of time with him so i dont no when ill be posting next but ill say sorry in advanced now! SORRY! and also you guys no my friend emily right (emilyjadehalecullen)? well its her sweet 16th tomorrow so lets all sing happy birthday! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO EMILY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! haha nice singing guys haha 3 u em and ill see you tomorrow this chapters for you! ok gyus hope you enjoy it! i do not own any of the charecters Stephanie Meyer does. I'm just having fun with it.**

**PPOV**

I don't know how many times I said it in my head but we were having twins! Twins! There's going to be two little Bella's running around...or two little me's. God help the world if it's two boys. I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact that Bella was having my children and we were starting a family together.

I was so spaced out that I didn't hear anything that the doc said for the rest of the appointment. I'm glad Bells was listening because I sure as well wasn't. I looked up to Sam and Emily and they were in their own little world smiling at each other. We told them that they were gonna get one god child but now two. Every time I think of having twins my heart beat picks up and I feel like I'm choking back sobs, happy sobs of course but still sobs. Jake was just standing there, not really sure what to do, who to hug, just keeping to himself. I think secretly he was jumping up and down in-side, but was to '_mucho_' to show it.

Before I knew anything we were all shaking the doc's hand and walking outside with massive smiles on their faces. It seemed that while we were walking out Sam and Emily snapped out of their trance. I wasn't quite sure what happened but I thought I saw Emily ask Sam a silent question and then Sam nod but I wasn't too sure.

When we were all outside Emily turned around to face us as Sam kept walking to the car.

"Hey uh...do you guys wanna go get a drink or something?" She looked at all of us one by one.

"Yeah sure...why not...I mean it is a time to celebrate right?" Bella said as Jake came back to reality.

Jake ran off towards the car yelling "I call shot gun" over his shoulder. Emily sighed and chuckled before following Sam and Jake's footsteps. I chuckled before grabbing Bella's hand and walking to the car.

**BPOV**

Twins and they are healthy! That's the best and only thing I could ask for at this time, except for Paul that is. I have never felt so high, happy high, in all my life. I was glad I had a reason now as to why the babies were growing so fast and I felt more relaxed.

Paul and I were following Sam, Emily and Jake to the pub cause we were going there to celebrate. I never really got a chance to celebrate with anyone about my pregnancy but then again I guess we've all still been trying to wrap our heads around it, and when I say everyone, I do mean everyone. The trip to the pub seemed a lot shorter than I thought it would be.

We all got out of our cars around the same time and we all smiled at each other when we saw it each other. I didn't take me long to realise that these were the guys that I would want around me throughout the entire pregnancy. Now don't get me wrong, I do love all of the guys even Leah, Kim and Claire but it's these three guys and girl that have made me feel right at home basically as soon as I landed here in forks. It took Paul a little longer than everyone else but I can't help but love him, and you may think that, that's because of the imprinting but I can honestly say that he is the best, most awesome, generous man, softest, biggest teddy bear that I have ever fallen in love with.

Just thinking about teddy bear's made me think of Emmett and how much I actually miss him. I quickly snapped myself out of that thought and the Cullen's. As much as I missed all of them including Edward and Rosalie, there was no way that I could find myself hanging out with them again even Alice. I had walked into the pub and had sat down lost in my own thoughts. Sam's voice broke through my mind.

"Bella hello...what would you like to drink? Emily and I are shouting..." He said while getting out his wallet.

"Oh no guys I can't let you do that..." I said putting my hand out in front of Paul for his wallet but he shook his head, "Give me your wallet Paul..." I said in a stern voice. He smirked and said no.

"Why not?" I asked turning in my seat to face him.

"Because Sam rarely or never shouts anyone for drinks so if he is willing to shout drinks then I'm not gonna stop him..." He said. He sat back more in his chair folding his arms across his chest knowing that e had just won this one.

I turned back in my seat and sat back muttering, "Fine, lemonade" I pouted and Paul chuckled before putting his arm around my shoulders and pulling me into his side.

Sam and Emily walked towards were the bar was and for the second time today everything was perfect and I didn't want anything to change.

It seemed like Emily and Sam were at the bar for hours before they returned with our drinks all on a tray. When they finally reached the table Sam put our drinks in-front of us before walking back to the bar with the tray. Emily had sat down and looked distracted. I didn't bother to ask anything thinking that it was proberly something to do with the appointment.

It was nice to just sit and talk with the people that I wanted to be around...my family...We talked about anything and everything and when it started to get cold we moved inside and I was sitting closer to Paul than what I had been outside, glad that his warmth would be my jumper once again. We had decided to have dinner at the pub, extending our celebrations into a meal out.

Emily, Sam and Jacob were having their own conversation, which I didn't mind, it just meant that I had more time sort of alone with Paul. He had one arm on the arm rest and leaning on that while the other was draped over my shoulders and he was rubbing my arm gently. I was very comfortably leaning into his side with my hand and hand resting on his chest. I looked up at him and found that he was staring at me with a sweet smile on his face. I smiled back and leaned my head up searching for a kiss. He responded immediately and started to dip his head down. We met half way. Are lips in sync with one another. I pulled back gasping for air and he chuckled. After that we just sat there staring into each other's eyes and almost reading each other's souls. Someone cleared there throat, and I'm guessing it was Sam being the 'alpha' and all, Paul and I turned away from each other's to see the waiter standing there with our food on a big black tray.

The waiter said what the meals were before putting them in-front of the right person. I had got the Chicken Parmigiana and Paul had gotten the steak but it turned out that the chicken was bigger than what the steak was. I looked over at him and he was looking down pouting at his meal. I chuckled to myself before picking up my plate and swapping it with his. When I placed my meal in front of him his eyes beamed and he had this shit ass grin on his face. I chuckled once again before digging in and stuffing my face.

"Now who's the pig Bells?" Jake chuckled while swallowing the last bit of his food.

I swallowed my mouth full not wanting to talk with my mouth full. "Shut up...when you're pregnant let's see how much _more _of a pig you'll be..." I snapped.

"Geeze Bella calm down..." Jake raised his hands up in defeat.

"Fuck off..." I mumbled. Paul laughed beside me and I smiled slightly. I looked around the table and found that everyone had already finished her meal. Hang on...Emily, a human, finished around the same time as the boys, who are wolves...Emily...Emily finished before me...what the fuck! I put my knife and fork down on my plate and pushing it in-front of me. As much as I wanted to finished the delicious meal I couldn't, just leaving the mashed potato behind. I sat back in the chair and sat rubbing the growing baby bump.

"Uh...Emily...is there something that you would like to tell me...us...?" I said gesturing to Jake and Paul as well.

"What do you mean?" She asked and I could tell she knew exactly what I meant.

"I mean how and why you finished your meal before...especially since your meal was bigger than mine..." I asked straight out not wanting to beat around the bush.

Emily looked at Sam and he just nodded in encouragement or agreeing with her to tell us something. I'm not too sure which on it was.

"Uh...well...you see guys...we...uh...well..." Emily looked at Sam for some help and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well aren't you help Sam..." Jacob said sarcastically and earned a smack on the back of the head from Sam and the rest of us to crack up laughing while Jake sat there muttering profanities.

"Ok...should I just come out and say it...?" Emily asked slowly. We sat there and nodded our heads keeping quiet for her to continue.

"Well...the pack could be expecting another little wolf to start running around..." She said. The boys sat there with confused faces on while I almost dived over the table.

"No fucking way! That is so awesome! I can't believe it! Congratulations!" I all but yelled.

Jake and Paul were still sitting there looking confused as ever. Great, so now I had to spell it out for them.

"Jake, Paul look at me..." They both turned and looked me directly in the eyes, "Emily is pregnant which means her and Sam are having a baby, which would mean that there would be a little wolf running around in the pack..." We all sat there in silence waiting for the news to sink in. Then all of a sudden Jake and Paul were both up on their feet diving for Sam. The both landed on Sam as Emily had gotten up and moved to sit next to me. The boys were wrestling on the couch, their own congratulations I guess, and I hugged Emily and a whispered congratulation's in her ear. She squeezed me tighter. We finally let go to see the guys slapping each other on the back and hugging as well.

"Is that why you had Dr. Ashton's card?" I asked turning my body toward Emily.

"Yeah it was..." She giggled nervously before I hugged her again and turned back to face the boys.

"Well I guess we have something else to celebrate then don't we...?" The boys all cheered and Sam got up to shout anything round of drinks, that I didn't understand I mean now we were celebrating him and Emily so why was he shouting again? I have no idea but I'm not gonna knock down free drinks.

We all had the same drinks as before except Paul who said that he'd have lemonade with me. Ever since I had become Pregnant he hasn't liked me driving saying that he a better reaction time and he can hear things from further away as well, although I'm not sure how the hearing thing helped but I wasn't going to argue with him.

I knew I would be fine driving but it was nice for him to care and to drive me nearly everywhere, and when I saw everywhere I do literally mean everywhere, but hey that's what happens when someone's loves you so much that they would really do anything and everything for you. I smiled to myself thinking about Paul and his love and how much he's gonna care for and love our kids. Ever since I found out I was pregnant I pictured us married living in our own house with son or daughter running around in the front yard and all the guys playing with her/him. My fantasy of that changed to now watching all the guys playing with our twins. The guys being overprotective of them like they usually are and my kids standing their rolling their eyes at the guys, and then running up to me trying to get me to stop whatever the boys are about to do.

I smiled again and saw Sam walking back with another tray of drinks. It seemed a bit like Déjà vu. Emily had moved back to her original seat and Paul had moved back to my side. He seemed more tense and nervous than what he did before he moved over to congratulate Sam. I shrugged it off, if it was anything important he would tell me but until then there was nothing for me to worry about.

We picked up our glasses and before anyone could have a drink out of it we clinked glasses and all shouted cheers. We took a sip and set our glasses back on the table and resumed our own conversations again. Paul didn't speak for a while and I wondered what was up with him. Before I could say or do anything Paul cleared his throat and got up. We stopped what we were doing and looked at him. He pulled out a velvet blue box out of his pocket and got down on one knee in between me and the table.

No fucking way! Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes! I just sat there smiling like a fool as words failed me and this exact moment. Damn words and their failing.

"Isabella Swan...I know I have been the biggest jerk at times but that was to protect you. You have been the best and kindest person to me even when I didn't deserve it. You are the light of my life and the reason why I am alive. You are carrying my babies and I wouldn't have it or want it any other way. Will you marry me?" He open the box to reveal a silver ring with a bid diamond in the middle and then two rows of little diamonds leading up to the big diamond. I gasped at how beautiful it was and nodded my head almost violently, before he got the ring out of the box and put it on my finger. I went to get up but he pushed me back down. I gave him a confused look.

"I'm not finished yet..." He stated. What did he mean e wasn't finished yet? How much more was there to come? I looked over to Sam, Emily and Jake and they were all sitting there with shit ass grins on their faces. Well at least Emily was being a lady and had her hands covering her mouth.

"Bella...would you also do me the honour of moving in with me...?" He asked. I gasped again because it seemed like all the things in my fantasy were coming true in a matter of minutes. I once again nodded my head furiously and this time he picked me up and spun me around. I couldn't stop giggling and my new life ahead of me. He set me back on my feet and kissed me as passionately as you could do when you're in a pub. He pulled back and we were both breathing heavily. He rested his forehead on mine.

"You wanna get going or you wanna finish your drink?" He asked. There was no way that I was going to stay after Paul just asked me the most awesome two things in the world.

"Yeah lets go..." He pulled back and grabbed one of my hands.

"Hey...we're gonna get going you guys right to get home...?" They all looked at each other before nodding and looking at us suspiciously.

"Alright bye guys..." They got up and I went and hugged them all goodbye holding onto Emily for a little bit longer. As I walked past Sam I stopped in-front of him and looked at him sternly.

"What...?"He asked almost self conscious.

"You better drive safely with Emily in the car because you know I _will_ find out if you don't and you _will_ be very scared of me after I'm done with you alright?" He backed away slightly almost like he was scared of me already.

"Ye...yes..." He said shakily.

"Good boy..." I said and patted him on his head and he flinched away from my touch.

Paul grabbed my hand and we started walking out of the pub. When we almost reached the door, we heard Jacob yell across the room.

"Paul's gonna be getting some tonight isn't he Bella..." Jake said more of a statement than a question. I turned to look at Paul and he was flipping Jacob off. He chuckled and then led me out the door.

We walked rather quickly to the car because it was cold outside, even with wearing a jumper. He opened my door for me and shut it when I was in and then made his way round the car to the driver's side.

Once he was inside he started the car and we were on our way back to forks. I had been wondering what the time has been for a while but never had enough energy to actually have a look. I looked at the clock on the dash board and it said that it was 10:20. That would explain why there really wasn't any cars on the road. It seemed like we were travelling for hours but really it was only minutes. I think because I had suddenly become very tired that I just wanted to get home and go to bed and sleep.

We had been travelling for about 20 minutes before we reached the welcome to forks sign. I sighed realising that I would be in my very own bed very, very soon. We came up to one and only traffic light that everyone had to go through to come into forks and to leave. The light was red so Paul had stopped and we were waiting for it to turn green. I had actually considered running through a red light at this intersection one time, if it wasn't for the fact that I didn't want to be caught by Charlie, who was in fact on duty that night as well, I would have gone through.

I went to suggest it to Paul but the light went green and he moved forward. I had opened my mouth, so I thought that it would be a good idea to close it. Just as I closed my mouth Paul yelled.

"Look out!" and I looked out my window to find a truck's head lights heading straight for my side of the car.

Then everything went black.

**ok sorry for that cliffy there but that was chapter 16 what did you guys think? you guys should no the drill by now and if you dont im pretty sure you should learn it haha but thanks to all the people who have been reviewing and all the people that review on every chapter! thanks guys and ill try and update as soon as i can but i cant promise anything! HAPPY BIRTHDAY EMILY! LOVE YOU!**


	17. Chapter 17

**IM SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! i havent updating in forver but i had extremely bad writers block and i had all this school work to do and i just didnt have time to update or write or anything but im gonna keep this short and sweet. hope this makes up for the massive wait. just another shout out to the full time bestest friend in the whole wide world emily (emilyjadehalecullen)! she was written some stories herself so check em' out they truely are awsome! I do not own any of the characters Stephanie Meyer does im just having fun with them...enjoy guys :)**

**BPOV**

I regained consciousness to the sound of sirens going off. I faintly heard Charlies voice in the background screaming at somebody. I turned my head slowly and found that Paul wasn't in the driver's seat, instead sat an indent in the door. From what, I have no idea.

"Bella! Bella honey, are you ok?" I turned my head back and saw Charlie's face.

I tried to speak but nothing came out. I tried nodding my head but it hurt. So I just sat there, having no way of communicating with Charlie. I moved my arm and grabbed Charlie's hand squeezing it slightly. He smiled. That was the last thing I saw before I blacked out again.

**PPOV**

"Look out!" I screamed seeing the truck heading straight for the car. Bella turned her head just as the truck T-boned the car. Bella went limp in her seat and the truck had pushed the car into the side of the tree. It put a dent in the driver's side door. I sat there for a little while until I heard people yelling and sirens getting louder.

The worse thing that had happened to me at this moment was shock. Shock of what had just happened and shock at seeing Bella like...like...nothing. She was like nothing, no life in her, she was death, dead...but if it wasn't for the fact that I could faintly hear her heart beat, I'm pretty sure I would be in a worse place than what I'm in now.

I managed to climb out of my seat and into the back and opened the door to climb out. I wanted to bring Bella with me so bad but if she was hurt and I moved her I could do more damage. I hoped the babies were ok but I guess we wouldn't no until we get to the hospital.

I stumbled my way over to the footpath and sat down, just staring at the car where my fiancée was trapped. I watched as the ambulances and police cars pulled up and as they moved carefully around the car. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Charlie standing there. I took a deep breath before standing up and facing Charlie waiting for the onslaught to begin.

"How could you do this to her! She's caring your children and you decide to be an idiot with her in the car! You proberly caused this crash didn't you? She is my only daughter, and I've proberly lost her! How could you do this-" Charlie was furious. I have never seen him this mad before.

"Charlie is wasn't like that...I would never do anything to put her life or my kids life in danger...the truck just came out of no-"

"I don't care just know that if she dies this is all on your head and I will make sure that you get locked up..." I could almost see him shaking but something behind me caught his attention and he took off. I turned to see what had caught Charlie's attention and saw Bella grab Charlie's hand. Oh thank god! She's alright. She's still alive. I couldn't help the small smile that appeared on my face but it quickly disappeared when I thought of our kids. I pushed that thought away as I heard someone calling my name from behind me.

I turned and saw Sam and Jake running towards me and Emily closely following.

"Paul...is Bells alright?" Jake rushed out looking at the car behind me.

"I don't know..." I said quietly while slumping down onto the sidewalk.

Sam sat down to my right and Jake to my left, I figured Emily had either gone or was standing behind Sam.

"Sam...I...I can't loose her..."

"I know...trust me I know..."

I heard Emily come and sit next to Sam, and that was the only noise that was around us apart from the sirens and people talking. We all sat in silence, thinking about the good times that we've had with Bella.

Both Sam and Jacob's heads snapped up at the same time and I looked to where they were looking and found Carlisle talking to Charlie. Great now what does this blood sucker want. I saw Charlie nod at Carlisle and then turn and walk us. He stopped directly in-front of me.

"Paul could I talk to you for a minute please?"

I looked at Jake and then Sam. They were both staring at Carlisle and didn't seem to realise that I was looking at either of them.

"Paul a word please..." My head snapped back to him and I saw that somewhere, deep down in all his blood suckiness he really did care for Bella, he wanted the best for her, he loved her like he was his own daughter.

"Um...Sam and Jake have to hear this as well..." I said standing up so I was at his level. Well as close to his level as I could get.

Sam and Jake stood up as well leaving Emily to be the only one sitting. I looked down to her and found that she was just staring at the car with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Um well..."I looked back to him and I could see in his eyes that he knew I didn't want to hear what he had to say, "Bella has to go to the hospital from here but after she's had her checkups and everything I would like her to stay with me so I can keep an eye on her and the babies...if that's alright with you?"

"No...I'm sorry but no...If she has to she can stay with me and if not she fine with staying at Charlie's, but I would rather be turned into a blood sucker, than to have her stay with you." I had moved right up to Carlisle and was shouting in his face. Sam put his hand on my shoulder and was pulling me back to stand next to him.

"Calm down" Sam had used his alpha voice and Jake had grabbed me around the arm and was dragging me down the sidewalk to calm down. Sam was talking to Carlisle and he was nodding his head.

Jake had moved in-front of me and I had missed half of what he was saying.

"Paul man you need to calm down for Bella's sake alright. There is no way that Sam will let her stay with them alright, he wouldn't put his god kids in that position. Look I'll go talk to Charlie and see if she can stay with you alright?" I just stood there not moving.

Jake started to walk away but I grabbed him.

"No, I'm not doing this now. I'll talk to him when we both know that she is ok. Until then I don't want any more drama." I sat down in my place and Jake kneeled in-front of me.

"Ok..." Sam and Emily never came over to see how I was going an Jake never left my side. I kept my head in my hands trying to block out all the sirens and all the people talking and shouting at each other. I heard Jake move and his hand on my shoulder. I looked up into his eyes and saw they were glassy.

"Paul...the ambulance is taking Bells..." I didn't hear the rest of the sentence because I was off and running towards the ambulance that they were wheeling Bella into.

"Sorry sir family only..." I turned and saw that Charlie was coming up behind me.

"I'm her fiancé..." Charlie stopped in his tracks and I jumped into the back of the ambulance next to Bella. She was still unconscious. She looked so peaceful just laying there. If she or the babies didn't make this I would ever be able to forgive myself.

The doors shut with Charlie still standing there stunned. The siren started and we took off down the road to Forks hospital. I did nothing but stare at her the whole trip.

When we got to the hospital, they rushed her through the doors and I went to follow but someone had put their hand on my shoulder.

"Paul...you can't go in there you're gonna have to wait in the waiting room." I looked up into Carlisle's warm and calming eyes.

"No I...I have to see her!" I yelled, "Please Carlisle...you know what it's like...please...just let me in..." I couldn't believe this. I was down to pleading with a bloodsucker. I took a deep breath and tried again, "Carlisle please just let me be with her...let me be with her when she wakes up...if not for me then for Edward...please..." I tried again and this time it seemed to work.

"Ok...but only this once...follow me..." He turned on his heels and headed through the same doors that my Bella had just gone through.

Everything looked like it was going in slow motion around us and it seemed like hours before we finally reached her room. Carlisle stopped abruptly and turned on his heels.

"I'll uh...just be in my office call if you need me otherwise the nurses desk is right there." I nodded and turned back to face whatever was lying in the room in-front of me. I took a shaky breath and reached my hand out for the door. It suddenly opened and the nurse walked out. She didn't bother closing the door. I leaned against the doorframe and poked my hand those last couple of inches to see how she was before I stepped into the room. She was sitting up just staring at the wall. I smiled briefly before continuing into the room and sitting beside her bed.

It was weird, it was like we were in another universe. She didn't move, she didn't look at me, nothing, just a blank expression on her face like the world was falling apart. I just sat there staring at the clock, watching the minutes and hours tik by before she said or did anything.

"I'm sorry..." she said almost as if her mind was being controlled by robots.

"Bells...it wasn't your fault...you weren't driving...I should have been paying more attention...I'm so sorry..." I just sat there not moving like her. She leant over and put her hand over mine and it seemed to snap me out of my un-moving state. I looked up into her eyes and noticed that they were red from crying.

"I'm sorry..."she said again. She started saying faster and over and over again.

I got up from my seat and put my hands either side of her face.

"Bells...Bella...calm down...look at me deep breath...that's it..." I started rubbing circles on her cheek with my thumb as she started to calm down.

She calmed down rather quickly, I thought. She went back to being quiet and not looking at me. Her eyes started to tear and up and the soon started to over flow.

"Bells...please tell me what's going on...I can't help you if I don't know what's going on..." She nodded slightly and I sighed. I took my hands from her face and sat back in the chair holding her hands in between my hands.

"I found out the sex of the baby...do you want to know?" She turned her head and the tears started falling down her cheek again.

"Ye-wait did you just say baby?" I hope to god that she did not just say baby.

"I'm so sorry..." She said again and the tears were coming faster.

"Oh my god..." I got up from my chair and lay next to her on the bed. I wrapped my arms around her while she cried into my chest.

"Bells...as long as it's-" She cut me off.

"He" She said.

"Oh my god we're having a boy?" I asked, proberly sounding dumb.

"Yeah..."she sniffed and a little smile appeared on her face.

"As long as he's healthy I couldn't ask for anything more." I said and kissed the top of her head.

There was a knock on the door and he both looked up to see Jake, Sam and Emily standing there. I waved them in and they shut the door behind them. Emily rushed to Bella's side and engulfed her in a hug.

"Are you alright?" Emily asked and Bells just nodded.

Sam and Jake just stood at the end of the bed looking really awkward. Bella looked away from Emily and gave me a concerning look. I nodded and she took a deep breath.

"Um can you guys have a seat for a minute. Paul and I have some news for you guys..." They all look confused but did as they were told. Jake to the seat behind him and Sam took the seat next to the bed with Emily on his lap.

Bella took a few deep breaths before she started.

"We lost a baby..." Everyone's breath hitched and they just sat there dumbfounded. I half expected Emily to start crying but she didn't. She reached over me and grabbed Bella's hand.

"Bella as long as your safe that is all we could ask for alright?" Bella nodded and gave them a weak smile. I decided it was my time to speak up.

"Um...that's not the only piece of news we have..." All their heads snapped up to my face and for once I felt self conscious, "We found out the sex of the baby as well, if you guys want to know?" Their faces suddenly lightened up and the mood in the room seemed to be uplifted as well.

"Well come on don't leave us hanging tell us..." Emily urged on.

"It's a boy!" I said and I looked down at Bella to see her smiling.

"OH MY GOD!" Emily yelled and jumped up to give us both a hug.

Sam was next in line and then Jacob. Our congratulations were interrupted by a throat clearing. We all looked up and saw Carlisle standing in the doorway.

"Sorry to break up the congratulations and everything but I need to check on Bella and I think she could use some rest as well..." He moved to the end of Bella's bed and checked the chart.

Sam and Jake said their goodbyes and left. Emily was still standing in her spot.

"What's up Em?" I asked confused as to why she hadn't left with the others.

"Um...well...did you want us to tell the rest of the pack bout everything...like the crash and loosing the baby?" She sounded unsure of herself.

I looked at Bella and she nodded.

"Yeah...sure...thanks em..." I said as I gave her a hug.

"Alright...well I'll see you guys later..." and with that she left.

I had forgotten all about Carlisle being in the room until he spoke.

"How you feeling after everything?" He asked. He was such a fatherly figure to everyone.

"Umm...Yeah alright just tired..."

"Hey doc...would it be alright if I stayed with her tonight?" I really didn't want to leave her alone.

"Yeah sure...I'll get a nurse to bring you a blanket and pillow...you should be able to go home tomorrow..."

"Thanks Carlisle...for everything" he smiled before walking out of the room. Bells and I just sat there, once again not moving or speaking.

It had been a rough day and I would be glad when it was over and done with. I felt Bella move beside me and I looked down to see her looking up at me with the chocolate brown eyes. I leant down and kissed the top of her and I felt her smile.

Her voice broke through the silence.

"What cha' thinking about?"

"Just everything that's happened today and how lucky I am to have you as my fiancé and the mother of my child." I smiled as hers got wider, "I love you" I said in all confidence.

"I love you too" She smile and I leant down to give her a kiss, when she pulled away far too early.

"Babe I was thinking-"

"Did it hurt?" I asked and earned a whack over the head.

"No it didn't asshole...now back to it...when I found out that we were having a boy my mind instantly started coming up with names for the both of them and I thought it would be nice to make the baby's middle name after his brother...what do you think?" She said cautiously. I bet she was waiting for me to explode, thinking that I would get mad at her for thinking of baby names. Silly girl.

"That sounds awesome Bells...did you come up with any names?" I said and yawned earning a giggle from her. I slid down on the bed pulling her with me and her hands went to her abdomen rubbing gentle circles.

"Yeah I did...wanna hear them?" I nodded and she smiled.

"I was thinking something along the lines of Brady Collin Tanner...Brady for the baby and Collin for his brother so he will always be remembered" I smiled Brady Collin Tanner. I could get used to that. I put my hand on top of her stomach and started cooing to the baby. Brady Collin Tanner...Brady Collin Tanner...my son...my family...my bestfriend. In that second I made my son a promise. A promise to always love him. A promise to never leave him. A promise to always fight for him no matter what. A promise to help him through the pain of his first phase. A promise to be there when he needs me. A promise to be the best father in the world to him. A promise to love and take care of him. A promise to be his bestfriend.

"It sounds perfect" I said and kissed the top of her head before we both feel asleep in each other's arms ready for a brand new day to begin.

**Ok that was chapter 17 hope it was worth the wait...i really am sorry guys...you all no the drill so lets get moving! :D**


	18. Chapter 18

Imm sooooo sorry i havnt updated lately but its been really busy and then i got writers block and it seemed like everything that could happen has happened but i hope its ok cause i hope this chapter makes up for it...sorry guys. Once again i do'nt own any of the characters Stephanie Meyer does.

**B.P.O.V**

I woke up shivering and found that Paul wasn't there. He wasn't in the room at all. I half yawned and grabbed the blanket and wrapped in around me before lying back down and going back to sleep. It seemed like hours that I was trying to get back to sleep but no matter what I did I couldn't get comfy. I stood up and wrapped the blanket before me before walking over to the window and looking out at the passing traffic and the sound of sirens going off in every direction.

I thought back to the night before and how I told Paul about Brady Collin Tanner. I smiled and my mind instantly flashed towards the future. Of Paul and I having a place of our own and having all the boys over and playing footy in the backyard with Brady and Emily and I watching them and laughing at the bits where the boys would either get into a fight or let Brady get away with something. I started laughing when I heard a voice from behind me.

"What's so funny?" I turned and found Paul leaning against the doorframe holding a coffee and a bottle of water. I smiled and he walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Just thinking about some stuff…" I chuckled again and Paul shrugged.

"You know…you shouldn't laugh to yourself when you're by yourself…especially when in a hospital…" He set the drinks down on the bedside table and slouched into the chair.

"mmm, why's that?" I asked curiously as he sat on what he demanded as 'his side of the bed'.

"Well you know, they might think you're crazy and put you in a loony bin." He whispered as if it was some big secret.

"Ahh I'd like to see them try." I winked and turned back around to face the window and the glow in the sky as the sun started to rise. "They just might if they find out what our lives are like. They might think we're crazy." I whispered the last bit and earned a sleepy chuckle out of Paul.

"You know babe, everything happens for a reason. We just happened to get the bad end of the stick but we'll bounce back. Our little boy hasn't gone. He's always gonna be with us and he's always gonna be remembered by everyone. Especially his brother. I'm not saying that it doesn't hurt cause honestly it hurts like hell, even for me, but you…you are a strong girl and I know you'll be fine." I walked over and hugged my newly and if I must say handsome fiancée.

"Babe you know" I said repeating his words from earlier, "I think we'll be just fine. Sometimes I hate it when you're right and sometimes I love it when you're right. Especially when you and brady have those arguments and you guys almost end up phasing in the middle of Same and Emily's living room and everyone's trying to-"

"Bells…Bells, get to the point." He said with a smug smile on his face.

"OH! Right, sorry. Anyway my point was, this is one of those times when I love that you're right." I smiled even more and cuddled deeper into his side.

* * *

I woke up to find Paul sitting in the chair next to my bed and Carlisle standing at the door.

"Hey Bells, I've just come to see how you're night went before I head off." He smiled and moved to the end of my bed. He picked up my stat sheet that hung from the end and smiled and what he saw.

"From the looks of this everything looks to be fine and you should be able to be home later today. You're very lucky that you weren't seriously hurt. No broken bones, no fractions, just a few cuts and bruises." I looked at Paul and we both hung our head, "I am sorry for your lose and I wish there was something that we could do." Carlisle hung his head and I knew that he would have done everything in his power to help and save Collin but sadly there was nothing he could do…he was already gone.

"Thankyou Carlisle, it means a lot. I know you would have done anything you could have." I smiled at him reassuringly. He said his goodbye and left, leaving Paul and I to ourselves once again.

I lay back in bed and stared at my engagement ring admiring its beauty. I subconsciously starting smiling as Paul's voice filled the small room.

"I'm glad you like it baby." He smiled and moved to kiss my forehead.

We were interrupted by another knock on the door and I groaned.

"Geeze Bells if you don't want to see us you can tell us in a nicer way" Embry's familiar tone filled the room and he walked further into the room carrying a large basket of flowers, that looked like they were bigger than him. My smile grew wider as I saw the stream line of people walking in with all different kinds of presents for me. Some for Paul, but mostly for me.

The room looked smaller than what it was, with all the pack standing cramped in the room. The last to walk in was Quil carrying Claire in his arms. She was cuddling into his neck and from what I could see she looked scared to be here. I couldn't blame her, I don't like being here either. Quil looked over and gave me the nod waiting for what was gonna come out of my mouth.

"Claire bear, why are you hiding from me?" I smiled at the rest of the pack. They knew what I was up to.

Claire looked up, looking shy at first, a smile grew as she saw it was me and Paul sitting next to me.

"Bell Bell!" she screamed and practically jumped out of Quil's arms to give me a hug, "Bell Bell ohkay?" She had a said look on her face.

"I'm fine Claire bear see" I did a huge smile and pulled a muscly pose. She did her cute little giggle.

"Bell Bell...babies ok?" The atmosphere in the room dropped and I had guessed that Paul had rang and told the pack already. As much as I thought I was ok, I could have never of prepared myself for that question. Not yet anyway. I looked at Quil and he nodded his head, knowing what Claire had to be told.

"Claire bear came here baby girl…" I patted the bed space next to me and she came and cuddled into my side, "Baby girl...one of the babies got very sick and the doctors tried to help and help but…" I couldn't finish the sentence a few tears leaked over the edge.

"Bell Bell is baby with Jackson?" Everyone's head snapped up and looked at Claire, shocked that she had even said that.

Jackson was Claire's older brother. He had died about a year ago. He and his mates had, had a big night out on the town and they had decided not to drive back from the pub. Very smart as well all said, and it was it was better than them driving when they were all pissed off their face. Jackson had stopped to be sick in the gutter when an idiot and under age driver, who had stolen his mother's car, thought it would be funny to play chicken. He swerved for Jackson and didn't pull away in time and hit him. With the amount of blood that was in his system that night he was killed instantly.

"Yes Claire Bear…baby's with Jackson now…" at that point Paul walked out of the room and I knew that what Claire had said had got to him as well. Quil followed him out and so did Embry. I looked down at Claire just in time to see a tear roll down her cheek and she snuggled more into my side. She put her hand on my stomach and soon after that she had fallen asleep; her eyes red rimmed from crying.

I couldn't help but let a few more tears slip as I pulled Claire tighter. I hadn't noticed that everyone had left the room apart from Jared. He was standing in the corner, doing nothing. He lifted his head and I saw that tear streaks. I had totally forgot that Jackson was one of Jared's mates and his death was what caused Jared to phase in the first place.

I nodded at the chair that was next to the bed.

"But that's Pauls spot." He said with slight hesitation in his voice.

"Paul not here at the moment and you look like you could use a talk and a seat more than any of us." He nodded and took place in the spot that Paul was sitting in no more than two minutes ago.

"How are you doing? Really Jared…" He nodded his head and a few more tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I miss him everyday, you know. He was like a brother to me. It was like we were glued at the hip, we were together everyday and then boom he's gone. It just doesn't feel right." He was almost at the point of sobbing.

"It's not meant to feel right Jared. If it did Paul wouldn't be outside problem trying to calm down and I would be a lot happier than I am." Truth was though I didn't know how I was feeling. I was a little bit sad, a bit scared and a bit nervous. Put them all together and what do you have...an ugly concoction of emotions.

I was a bit worried for Jared. I had never seen him like this before…ever. I don't think the pack has either. I mean I shouldn't but I find it funny in a way. I mean really…what do you do when a big, strong, wolf man starts crying and you're alone with him? When you figured it out let me no please cause all I can think of right now is to sit here with him and let him cry it out.

Next thing I knew he was wiping his face down and making sure he looked the same he did before.

"Are you ok?" it was like he did a total 360.

"Yeah…their coming back…" he wiped his face one more time making sure he didn't miss any tears. I nodded my head; for once understanding what he was feeling.

A few seconds later everyone was walking back in the room and Claire stirred a little next to me but stayed fully asleep.

One by one they walked back in, taking their spots in the room. Emily was the last one in, she looked at me from her spot with a smile on her face.

"You look like a natural cuddling Claire, Bells" she said, "You're going to be a great mother." Everyone mumbled in agreement and then I noticed that Paul hadn't returned yet.

"Thanks umm…where's Paul?" I looked to Sam but threw the question out to anyone.

"He'll be back in a minute, I told him to go and get some fresh air." Sam said and I knew that Paul wouldn't have gone and Sam would have had to use his _alpha_ voice.

The room after that seemed to get really quiet. So I thought that I would tell them the good news that I got today, when Carlisle came and saw me.

"So Carlisle said that I could go home later today…" Everyone seemed to lighten up and the atmosphere picked up to. With that Paul walked back into the room and knocked Jared out of the chair causing all of us to laugh and wake Claire up from her sleep.

"I better take her home, but thanks for acting as a pillow for her." Quil said as he picked up a half asleep Claire.

"Not a problem haha" I slightly chuckled but then realised that it was a bad idea. Laughing equalled pain which made me laugh a bit harder.

"We better get going as well and let you rest before you come home later on." Sam smiled and came over to the bed to give me a hug.

There was a line of people around the room waiting to say there goodbye and cya laters. It felt like it went on forever and I breathed a sigh of relief and the last person, Jared, walked out the door, with a smile and a thankyou nod.

I looked over to Paul and smiled and he got out of the chair and into bed with me. I smiled and did my best to cuddle into his side. My head resting into the crook of his neck. A few seconds thater I heard his soft snores and decided that a bit of sleep would does us both the world of good. Right at this moment was where I needed to be. In my imprints arms and waiting for things to get better but until then all I wanted was for Paul to hold me. I soon let sleep overcome me.

_I was still in the hospital and It seemed like Paul hadn't moved from his spot in the chair. I put my hand on my stomach and found that it was flat. I looked up to find a nurse __walking into the room holding a bundle of blue blankets in her arms. _

_She came straight over to me and handed me the bundle. I saw Paul smile out the corner of my eye. _

"_He's due for a feed so, I'll you guys to it." She left the room with a quick smile. _

_Paul came over and sat next to me on the bed. He lifted his hand so he could rub the baby's cheek. This was weird I had to feed a strangers baby and here Paul is rubbing his cheek. What kind of mother would let anyone feed her baby. _

"_Hey Collin, I'm your daddy and this beautiful woman here, this is your mum." He cooed at the baby._

_Did he just say Collin? As in my poor baby that passed away Collin? No that can't be possible can it?_

_I looked down into his warm brown eyes. He had my eyes and everything else about him was Paul. _

_I let the tears leak over as I stared at my baby._

I woke up with a jolt and found that Paul was still asleep. I wiped my face feeling the tears that were in my dream. I was holding my beautiful baby boy and I wished more than anything that I hadn't lost him.

All I could think about was my dream. Everything seemed so vivid, so real, like it was actually happening.

I wiped my face down again and it reminded me of Jared earlier. For the first time after the funeral he seemed like he wasn't coping well, but I wasn't like that yet. I hoped not, I mean I feel fine, a bit sad, but fine. A few more tears started rolling down my cheeks. Was I fine though, really? I wasn't sure.

OK! so that was the chapter. i hope it made up for everything and you guys enjoyed it. What did you all think about Claire's background with Jackson? you guys no the drill review blah blah blah haha and im not to sure when ill be updating next as i have my yearly exams coming up and im starting year 12 in about 4 weeks sooo i will try my best but im not to sure! thanks again for reading guys! xx


	19. Chapter 19

**ok so i no i havent updated in a long, long time and i no this chapter is shorter than the rest but i figured you guys deserve something so i hope this makes up for it and i hope you guys like it but i do want to say that my mum got diagnosed with breast cancer so that will be taking up alot of my time so i dont no when ill be updating next but i will try my hardest to post as soon as i can. I just wanted to say thankyou guys for sticking with me and R&R on this story it means so much to me and with that im gonna wrap this AN up. I dont own any of the characters Stephanie Meyer does im just having fun with them.**

BPOV

6 weeks, 5 days, 18 hours, 32 minutes and 10 seconds since I lost my baby boy. 6 weeks, 4 days, 17 hours, 21 minutes and 48 seconds since I had been home. Our home. Paul's home and now mine. I was never alone these days…well…nope never alone, not even when I pee. There was always someone waiting for me outside the door. Never alone. There was always one wolf with me always. Whether it was Paul, Jake or Embry, I was never alone.

Carlisle had told me to take it easy for the rest of the pregnancy and that because Brady is half wolf, he will grow quicker than a normal baby and develop quicker as well, which leads me to where I am now. I could easily be classified as a whale and I swear when I go down the La Push beach with the boys all the whales beach themselves just so they can sing, 'We are family'. I could pop at any second I was that big and to be honest I was going to pop at any second. See I was only 3-4 months but the way that Brady has been growing and developing, he was nearing the 38 weeks, and I sure as fuck was not ready for this pup to come out.

People think that puppies are really cute and cuddle cause they're small and adorable, well one thing for sure is that puppies are not cute and cuddle when their father is the size of a horse.

I was currently lying on our couch watching TV while being babysat by Embry. Brady had decided to use my bladder as a trampoline and I felt like wetting myself instantly. Embry sat on the recliner on the other side of the room, towards my feet. I looked towards him and watched as he focused onto the TV.

"Embryyy…" I put my best pout on and the best puppy dog face that I could manage. He looked over at me slowly, eyeing what I was about to say, "I have to pee."

"Seriously? You peed like 2 minutes ago."

"Well let's see how you like it when you have a kid playing trampoline on your bladder and you feel like you're about to wet yourself and you can't get to the bathroom on your own and one of your brothers can't be bothered to get off his fucking lazy ass and help me the fuck up so I can go and fucking pee!" he shrunk back into his seat before quickly getting up to carry me bridal style to the bathroom, before setting me on my feet and waiting for me, once again, outside the door.

I peed and felt that sense of relief wash over me as I emptied my bladder. I washed my hands before waddling my over to the door.

Embry must have been leaning on it because as I opened it he fell in and landing on his ass. I started laughing my ass off and felt like I had to pee again but lucky for both of us I didn't. He got up and dusted himself off.

"Yeah, yeah…laugh it up." He muttered to himself before picking me up again and carrying me back to my spot on the couch and went to sit back in his seat. I glanced up at the clock and saw that it was 5:30, I'm glad Paul can cook cause I'm not in the mood to cook tonight. I heard Embry take a deep breath and looked over to him.

"Fuck Bells if you're peeing like this with just Brady I can't imagine what you would be like if Collin was playing trampoline as well." I stiffened at his words but He didn't notice anything. Even though it had been 6 weeks it was still a touchy subject for me to deal with. I mean losing one of your baby boys to some drunk fucker is not something that is easy to get over. I turned so my whole body was facing him and all I could mutter up was a whisper.

"Get out." I said.

"What?" He asked almost panicked.

"Get the fuck out of my house now or god help me Embry Call I will find some way to kick you're fucking ass out." I said with as much venom in my voice as I could afford.

"Bells come on you no if I leave Paul is gonna kick-." I cut him off.

"I don't give a fucking shit what the fuck Paul is going to do with you just leave my fucking house now before I call Charlie to come down here and throw your fucking little werewolf ass out!" I finally worked up enough breath to yell at him and within a split second he was off the recliner and out the door.

I hadn't really been the same since we had come back from the hospital. I have been much more quiet and emotional and even though we didn't need to tell them, the pack knew not to talk about Collin unless Paul or I brought him up.

I felt Brady kicking and I starting rubbing the parts where he had kicked.

"I know pup, I miss him to. I can't wait to see you and show you the world and daddy can tell you-" I was cut off by the door being flung open and a frantic Paul barging into the lounge room.

"Bella what's wrong? Why did you yell and Embry? Why'd you kick him out?" He was talking really fast and all I could do was stare at him for the most part.

"Nothing's wrong, he was being a dick and I wanted him out I just wanted time to myself…" I wasn't in the mood to argue with him right now.

"Bells I know what happened, he phased and showed as. You gotta talk to me Bells tell me what's going on in the head of yours, I can't help if you don't talk…" he trailed off as I let some tears escape and he wiped them away with his thumb. I know that I should talk to him tell them how I'm really dealing with it but I can't. The more I talk about it and how I feel the more its real and I don't think I can deal with that just yet, "Bells please talk to me." He whispered, pleading in his eyes.

"Paul please…I don't…I can't…not right now ok…please I just need time…" I gently stroked his face, trying to smile but it didn't come out.

I got up, slowly, from the couch and headed upstairs. I heard footsteps behind me and turned and put my hands up on Pauls bare chest.

"Please…" He nodded and went down the hallway and into the kitchen.

I continued up the stairs and to our bedroom, where I laid down onto our bed and let the full force of tears escape my eyes. There was a knock on the door and knew it was Paul on the other side.

"Please Paul I just…" I let the sentence trail off and heard a sigh from the other side of the door followed by footsteps going back down the stairs. I closed my eyes for what seemed like a second but when I looked at the clock lying next to me it said 6:48.

I heard a faint knocking on the door and rolled onto my other side to face the door. I saw it open slightly and Emily poked her head in.

"Bells you awake?" She whispered.

"Hey Em, Come in." I said as I sat up and leaned on the headboard.

She walked in and closed the door behind her while I flipped on the bedside lamp. She sat crossed legged in front of me and rested her hands on her ever growing stomach. Emily was about a 2 weeks behind me and she wasn't that much smaller than what I was.

"How're you doing Bells?" She had a worried look on her face.

I let more tears fall down and I started sobbing uncontrollable. She pulled me into her lap and started to run her fingers through my hair trying to soothe me.

"I-don't-know-I can't-deal-how-you-dealt-I'm-gonna-bad-mum…"I got out between sobs.

She started rubbing circles on my back and when I eventually calmed down she pulled me up into a sitting position.

"Now…Sam and I didn't deal with it and still to the day you've seen it Bella we still can't deal with it but we've learnt how to help deal with it. Of course it hurts and it will always hurt to lose a child. You may think that you can't deal with it but, Bella, you are a strong girl and if anyone can deal with this and get through this it's you but that's not gonna happen if you keep everything in. Paul can help so much Bells, you just need to talk to him and tell him what's going on and don't even get me started on you being a bad mum cause it's not going to happen. You are going to be the best mum that Brady could ever ask for. He is going to be the most gorgeous kid that you have ever seen and you and Paul are going to do a great job as parents so don't give me the 'I'm going to be a bad mum' card cause you're not, do you understand?" I nodded my head knowing that words would fail me.

She stood up and moved to the side of the bed, I mirrored her movement and stood in front of her. She held out her arms towards me.

"Come here" She said with a smile on her face and pulled me into a hug. We hugged as hard as we could with our belly's already squashed together. We both pulled away at the same time.

"So Em, if you don't mind me asking why are you here?" I asked hoping I didn't sound like a bitch.

"Oh right well Paul called and said that he was worried about you cause he knows that you haven't been dealing with it since you got out of hospital and asked if I could come over to talk to you and see how're you're doing and then said that he would make dinner for me and Sam if Sam wanted to come as well…so Sam and I came over and now the 2 of them are watching TV and you know the rest." She said very surely of herself. I stood there taking it all in and when I was done I smiled back at her only to be met with a gasp.

"Oh my god!" She said almost yelling and her hand flew up to her mouth. That's when I felt the warm liquid roll down my leg and a sharp pain in my stomach. I leant partially on Emily and partially on the bed. I heard two sets of footsteps run up the stairs and barge in the door, for a second time that day, and both Sam and Emily stopped dead in their tracks when the saw me. I looked up at Paul not sure what my face would have looked like but I was trying to stay calm for the both of us.

"Paul baby…it's time…" I let the small smile spread across my face.

**Sooo thats was chapter 19 what did you all think? i hope it satisfys you all for now. also i bought my tickets for the midnight screening of BREAKING DAWN part 1 the other week! i am extremely excited to say the least what about you guys? let me no when you guys review! **


	20. Chapter 20

**hello my little munchkins, here is chapter 20 it is definately the longest chapter i have done so far and it is what you have been waiting for. the birth of our lovely baby boy. I have to admit i did cry a little writing the end bit for this chapter so you have been warned. you may not cry but i sure did haha. So i saw the other day that this story has been up for over a year and i would just like to thank all my followers, all my reviewers, all my constant reviewers and especially all of you who have stuck with me through this past year and kept with the story for those 10 months i didnt update. I have appreciated all your support and i can gladly say that this story will not end anytime soon and when it eventually does there is no doubt in my mind that there will be a sequel. So time for me to wrap this up and thanks again. I dont own any of the characters only the plot, Stephanie Meyer owns everything else.**

PPOV

As much as I didn't want to leave Bella to go on patrol, I was glad that I was getting out of this house and out of the way of her mad ass fucking mood swings. Now don't get me wrong I do love that girl to death, literally, and she is my whole life but seriously her being pregnant makes her mood swings even worse. She can go from normal to being a bitch or bursting into tears in 0.5 seconds. Although at times it has been good as she has put some of the boys in their place, especially Quil and Embry and they still haven't figured out how to keep their mouths shut yet, but at other times its just plain fucking scary, she'll just sit their and burst into tears and it doesn't matter what any of us do we cant seem to calm her down. We all know what its over but none of us are game enough to say anything.

While I was out patrolling with Sam and Jared, Embry the stupid fucker, volunteered to 'babysit' Bella while I was gone. I couldn't help but feel grateful but at the same time I did honestly feel bad for letting the boy go into the disaster zone.

"_10 bucks Bella rips off a limb" _Jared's voice rang through my head.

"_Nah, 20 smackeroos she makes him run out shit scared" _I knew my girl and I knew what she was like when she gets in her mood swings. There's no stopping her with anything.

"_Head in the game here guys, not gonna come across a scent when you're both betting on your brothers sanity while he stays with Paul's emotional and moody ass pregnant lady of an imprint" _Sam chuckled at the last bit as he was the only one who hadn't copped anything off Bella yet.

We were all laughing at the replays of everyone's faces as the first mood swing from Bella came into play. If only we knew then how much worse she would get in just a couple of weeks.

I felt the familiar shimmer in the air of someone phasing. Embry's frantic voice starting filling all our minds and I stopped dead in my tracks and started to head home to make sure Bella hadn't done anything stupid in the time that she was alone.

"_Embry what the fuck? I thought I told you to not leave her no matter what she does" or says _I screamed as much as I could while trying to keep the all the worried thoughts underneath everything.

"_You did man but seriously she just flipped out for no reason I wasn't gonna leave her at all but then AHH seriously man she's a bitch I don't know how you put up with her" _He whined the last part as he started showing us everything that happened, starting from when he had to carry her to the bathroom for the second time in two minutes, how he was leaning on the door and Bella opened it and he feel threw. I started pissing myself laughing again for a second time that day. I slowed my pace down a little until I recovered from my hysterical fit and started running again. I growled as he remember the part where he mentioned Collin and the look on Bella's face and how everything went down hill from there.

"_Honestly Paul I didn't mean to I just…I was wasn't thinking properly."_

"_No you weren't you never do…I swear you and Quil don't know when to keep you're fucking mouths shut and not make my girl any more upset than she needs to be!" _ I screamed as I pushed myself harder, just wanting to get to Bella and make sure that she was ok.

As I got closer to the house, I heard her talking to Brady.

"I know pup, I miss him to. I can't wait to see you…" I couldn't take it anymore I phased back and pulled on my shorts before running up the steps and pushing the door open so hard I thought it was going to go through the wall. I saw her sitting on the couch looking so big and so fragile and rushed to her side.

"Bella what's wrong? Why did you yell at Embry? Why's you kick him out?" it came out really rushed. More than what I had wanted it to. I wanted this conversation to be over as much as I knew she did.

"Nothing's wrong, he was being a dick and I wanted him out I just wanted time to myself…" I knew she was lying, she was never really a good liar. Even Charlie and Renee had told her when she was old enough to understand. I knew what she was really upset about and there was no way that I was in the mood to be arguing with her right now.

"Bells I know what happened, he phased and showed us. You gotta talk to me Bells tell me what's going on in that head of yours, I can't help if you don't talk…" I could see her eyes start to get glossy and she let a few tears escape her beautiful brown eyes of her. I wiped the strays from her cheeks not being able to stand to see her cry anymore, "Bells please talk to me." I whispered, not entirely trusting my voice either.

"Paul please…I don't…I can't…not right now ok…please I just need time…" she started rubbing the side of my face and I could tell she was trying her best to smile and reassure me that she was fine but nothing come out.

I watched, not wanting to make any sudden movements, as she got up slowly from the couch and started for the stairs. I started to follow just wanting to be there for her. To be her shoulder to cry on. I mean he was my fucking son as well and I am fucking hurting as well. More than I care to admit but still hurting none-the-less. I watched silently behind her and she waddled her way towards the bottom of the stairs were she quickly turned on her heels and put her hands on my chest to stop me from going any further.

"Please…" She whispered. I nodded knowing that I wasn't the one that she needed to be with right now. I turned on my heels and headed for the kitchen heading for the phone.

I made sure that I heard the bedroom door shut before I dialled the familiar number of my alpha.

"Hello?" Emily picked up after the third ring.

"Emily hey, um would you be able to come over and talk to Bella? I swear she's gotten worse, she snapped at Embry and kicked him out even though he did fucking deserve the fucking prick, but still she won't talk to me, Charlie even Jake for fucks sake. I mean Em please you're the only one who can get through to her about how to deal with this. Please Em I need your help hell ill even cook dinner for you and Sam if he comes."

"Yeah I no Paul, Sam told me what happened with Embry when he got home. We'll be over as soon as we can. I promise Paul, I'll do whatever I can to help her." She was so sincere. Always the mother of the pack.

I heard Bella sobbing from upstairs and ran as fast as my legs would carry me before I came to a full stop at the door. Her sobs were getting louder and all I wanted to do was go in there and wrap my imprint in my arms and tell her everything was going to be ok. I knock on the door quietly hoping that she wouldn't hear and I wouldn't be rejected to comfort her again.

"Paul please I just…" I sighed and went back downstairs and plonked myself on the couch flipping on the TV for background noise. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I heard the door opening and Sam and Emily talking.

"She's in our bedroom Em…" I said groggily while sitting up.

Sam came and sat next to me while turning the TV off.

"I can't even protect her from her own thought Sam. I'm her fucking imprint Sam, I'm a protector and I can't even do that." I threw my head in my hands, "She won't even talk to me. She doesn't trust me enough to talk to her own fucking imprint about how she is feeling and copping on our fucking son that died. He's my son as well, does she not even get that? It is possible for the once heartless fuckwit of Paul fucking Tanner to have some fucking feelings about his son dying. I don't know how the hell you and Emily did it Sam. It's just so fucking hard all the time. It's like a piece of you dies inside when you lose a child."

"Honestly Paul, it hurts a fucking lot but you…you and Bella have got to concentrate on the positives here and that is that you guys will be welcoming your son into the world very shortly and are going to be starting a family. Brady is going to be a wonderful little boy with a family that loves him unconditionally and will always love him. You and Bella are going to be great parents and Collin will always be with you guys and Brady will carry on his name. He will never be forgotten and that is just part of the healing process and Bella being the way that she has been is part of her healing and repairing herself for the loss of a son. It may seem like she's only thinking about herself at the moment but Emily was the same. You've seen and the whole pack has seen it. Emily is helping her right now and trust me when I say after this talk things ar-" Same was cut off by a large gasp upstairs. We both jump up and raced up the stairs and barged through the door. I stopped dead in my tracks at the sight in front of me. Emily was standing there with one hand over her mouth and the other hand trying to help hold Bella up while she was crouched over the bed. A small pool of liquid lay at her feet and I could see that it had run down her leg. She looked up to me with a small smile playing on her lips.

"Paul baby…it's time…" She smiled a real smile that hadn't been on that beautiful face of hers for weeks.

Hang on. Did she just say what I think she said?

Fuck me.

**BPOV**

I watched as both Emily and I turned and sat down on the bed. Paul was still stuck in his trance as Sam was rushing around the room grabbing my bag and chucking a pair of sweats at me. I did my best to change and put them on but needed a bit of assistance from Emily.

"Ok…lets go have this baby!" I said and Paul snapped out of it. He came and gave me a passionate kiss before scooping me up in his arms. I looked over his shoulder to see that Sam had done the same to Em and was carrying my bag as well, "Thanks Sam." I said as Paul put me in the car and grabbed the bag off Sam.

"No problem, I'll call Jake on the way." He said before rushing away to get in the other car.

I hadn't noticed that Paul had gotten in the driver's seat and was starting the car to begin our new journey and start our family…finally.

I was hit with another contraction and I couldn't help the scream that escaped my lips. Paul put his foot down even more. As soon as it had come it was over. The contraction came and went.

Paul managed to get us to the hospital within fifteen minutes and I found that Sam and Emily were straight behind us as well. My contractions were five minutes apart at this point and I was already ready to get Brady out into this world.

Paul got the bag out of the car and then carried me into the hospital. I was rocked by another contraction and Paul was almost yelling at the nurse to get me into a room because I was either gonna have the fucking kid in the emergency room or I was having his fucking son in a proper room with some privacy. His words not mine.

The nurse rushed off only to come back seconds later with a wheel chair. Paul put me in it and started wheeling me down the hall, following the nurse. I saw a big sign that said 'Maternity Ward' and I was soon being pushed into the room as another contraction hit. I screamed and Paul kneeled down in front of me rubbing circles on my cheek and whispering soothing words. When the contraction was over I got up and put the gown on that the nurse gave me, not caring who saw me. I climbed into the bed and got comfy for the, hopefully, not so long night. Paul sat in the chair next to the bed and Sam was standing next to Emily who was sitting in the chair at the end of the bed.

"I called Charlie as well Bells, he said he was on his way." Sam said. There was a knock on the door and we all turned our heads to see who it was. Jacob rushed in coming to me side almost knocking Paul out of the chair in the process.

"Is he here? Is my god child here yet? How are you feeling? Are you alright? How much longer now?" He was checking me over as he rushed through the words.

"Jake chill. No Brady isn't here yet. I'm fine apart from the contractions. We won't know how much longer until the doctor comes to check me in a couple of minutes." I said. As Jake calmed down Paul could see I was tensing up and came to sit on the bed by my side. He grabbed my hands and started rubbing circles on there.

"Shhhh baby its ok. Just breathe. In, out, in out. See not so bad that time was it?" He asked, I just nodded my head. That one really wasn't as bad as the other had been Just then Charlie came rushing through the door.

"What's going on? Is my grandson here yet? I can't believe my baby is having a baby." He came over and kissed my forehead and gave Paul a 'man hug'.

"Still having contractions dad so no, he's not here yet and yes your baby is having a baby." I said with a slight chuckle. He smiled and went and stood next to Jake.

"Has anyone called the rest of the guys?" I asked. After all this was their nephew that I was about to give birth to.

"Yeah I called Jared after I called Jake. Said he'd uh…tell the guys and get them to get off umm…work asap and then they'd be over soon." Sam said carefully.

I nodded as yet another contraction came and went and I again, screamed the place down.

The doctor took the chance to come and check me. He kicked everyone out of the room and they all went reluctantly after a stern look from me. Paul was the hardest.

The doctor said that I would be able to start pushing soon. He offered me an epidural but I wanted to do this as natural as possible. Well as natural as having to push a half shapeshifter out of your human body.

Everyone came back in and went back to their previous spots. They were all looking at me like I had a third head.

"What!" I asked annoyed.

"What did the doctor say?" They all said at the same time. I chuckled they sounded so funny.

"Oh right well, we will be welcoming our little boy into the world very soon. As in like a couple of hours or an hour soon." I said with a smile on my face. Their faces all resembled mine and Paul moved to lay next to me on the bed. He kissed my forehead and whispered, "I love you". I smiled up to him.

"Love you to" and yet another contraction hit and Paul pulled me closer to his side. It seemed like I had been in labour for days but it had only been about two hours.

The doctor came back and said he would like to check me again to see how far along I was now and kicked everyone out of the room.

"Alright Isabella, yo-"

"Please call me Bella" I said with a tired smile. Hey I know I haven't done anything but having contractions is hard work.

"Alright Bella, you have finally reached 10, so you're now dilated enough to start pushing. I'm just going to get scrubbed up and get a few nurses in her to help me and then we'll be ready to bring this baby into the world alright?" He was so sweet and so caring.

I nodded not exactly trusting my voice. He smiled before heading out of the room to get everything ready and everyone came rushing back in. I noticed that the rest of the pack had arrived as well. Just in time if you ask me.

"So what did the doctor say? How much longer?" Everyone was firing questions off but they were the two main one's that I heard.

"Ok first, hey guys and second, I am currently 10cm dilated so the doctor has gone to scrub up and get two nurses to help so I can start to push the little guy out as soon as he comes back." There were squeals from all the girls in the room and Paul was smiling like a complete idiot.

"So I'm gonna be a dad in a couple of hours?" He asked.

"Well you started to be a dad the minute your jerk ass knocked me up but yes you are gonna be a dad in like an hour and a half…even less if things keep going the way they have been." I smiled and he was jumping up and down like a teenage girl that had just gotten asked out on her first date.

All the guys started pissing themselves laughing and Paul let out a low growl that Charlie wouldn't be able to hear. The doctor walked back in and his eyes went wide with seeing all those tall, muscular guys in the small room.

"Well, we're about to deliver this baby so all you guys are gonna have to leave the room while we do that, sorry" he smiled an apologetic smile and continued getting everything set up in the room.

"Umm Doc? How many people can I have with me?" I asked not wanting dad, Emily, Sam or Jake to miss out on this.

"As many as you want but not everyone in here." He smiled again. Everyone came to give me a quick hug and whispers of 'good lucks' were said going out the door. And then there were 5.

"Uh guys this is Dr. Ashton. Dr. Ashton this is Sam and Emily, Jake the godparents of the baby, my dad Charlie and my fiancé and father of the baby Paul." I pointed to everyone in the room and everyone said 'hi'. The nurse's fiddled around with blankets, machinery and the bed. Asking me if I was comfy and if I was ready and excited every now and then.

"Alright Paul did you wanna come and stand here, and hold her leg like this and then everyone can stand where they want." The nurse smiled as she took place at my other side and held that leg. Jake and Charlie moved to my head on the left side and Sam and Emily moved to stand opposite on my right side. Paul grabbed my hand and squeezed lightly as I was hit with a contraction. I breathed slowly and waited for it to be over.

"Alright Bella on the next contraction I want you to push. I want you to push for ten seconds and then it'll take as long as it takes for your little boy to come into the world." He smiled and I looked at Paul to see such love and adoration in his eyes.

I felt the next contraction start to arise.

"Ok Bella. Push!" The doctor said and I did just that I pushed. I pushed for me. I pushed for Paul. I pushed for my new family. I pushed for Sam and Emily's poor baby but most of all I pushed for Collin. To bring his brother into the world and give him the best life he could ever wish for. I relaxed once the nurse reached ten. The next contraction came sooner than I would have liked but at a time like this I didn't exactly care. I forget everything I was thinking about and screamed the house down while Paul was rubbing circles on my hand.

"Shh its ok baby just keep breathing, he'll be here soon I promise" Paul cooed

"You fucking dick! It's all your fucking fault! I hate you! It's your dick that did this to me in the first place!" I screamed. Fuck me the pain has never been this bad before. As the nurse got to ten once again I relaxed and smiled apologetically at Paul.

"It's ok baby, you're doing so well." He smiled and squeezed my hand again.

After a couple more contractions and a few more cuss words thrown at Paul, I looked up to see tears slip down Paul's cheeks and the sound of my baby boy having his first cry in world.

The nurses took him and Paul left to follow his new born son. He took a couple of photos and as fast as Brady was taken away from me he was brought back, wrapped in a little blue blanket and placed on my chest by Paul.

"He little man. We've been waiting a long time to meet you and have gone to hell and back. Just know that no matter what happens mummy, daddy and Collin all love you very much. You're middle name is in memory of him buddy. We will forever love you!" I rubbed his check as Paul lay next to me the bed Putting his arm around me. He was definitely a miniature Paul from head to toe. He had all his features and a thick layer of jet black hair.

"I'm so proud of you baby. You did so well! I love you, forever and always!" He whispered in my ear. We just sat there basking in our new parent hood with our new family surrounding us.

_Brady Collin Tanner. Born 25th September 2011 11:18pm. weighing 5.5kg_

_In memory of Collin Emphrium Tanner 13/08/2011._

**so what did you all think? I am actually very proud of this chapter if i may say so myself. hope it lived up to all your expectations. thanks again for all your support guys i really appreciate it. **


	21. Chapter 21

**So i think this is the quickest i have updated in nearly a year. i think. i did have major writers block for this chapter but i finally got it out and here it is. this chapter is a bit of a filler with a surprise in there as well heehee hope you guys enjoy it! i would like to thank all of you for your support with my mum and all your nice reviews it really makes my day! i would also like to thank a reviewer: seza3175, your reviews especially make my day everytime i get one! im glad you love this stroy as much as i love writing it. I would also like to give you something back so when i have written the next chapter i will send you a little snippet and sneak peek so thank again! OMG! so breaking dawn has been out for 2 weeks now! how awsome is it! i cant wait for part 2 to come out! only 11 more months hahaha anyway enough from me lol enjoy chapter 21! I do not own the characters. Stephanie Meyer does, im just having fun with them!**

The doctor had ushered everyone out of the room, after they had their hold, and told them that I needed to rest and Paul and I needed some bonding time with Brady. I had managed to get some sleep in since then but I didn't want to close my eyes for fear that this had all been a dream and Brady hadn't been born yet. I looked in the crib next to the bed, where I had last put Brady before I had my nap, and found that he wasn't there. I sat up abruptly and felt the shooting pain rip through my core.

"Easy mummy." I looked to my other side to see Paul standing there smiling, while rocking Brady back and forth. I smiled once I saw Brady in his arms and slid back down in the bed getting comfy again, "He was getting a little restless and I didn't want to wake you." He smiled down at his son. You could see the love and pride radiating off of him.

"mmm…where's the rest of the pack?" I asked. Wondering where my family had gone to.

"Emily was tired so Sam took Jake and her home, Charlie was tired as well saying he had to get someone to cover his shift for him and the rest of the guys said they'd be back later after you'd had your rest. Speaking of which I'm pretty sure I know a hungry face when I see one." Paul said as I got myself situated and handed Brady over to me.

Brady almost kicked his way over to my boob and latched on as soon as he could get close enough. Paul started laughing and I smiled at how well he was doing at all of this.

"That's my boy right there. Already going to the lady's tits" he said chuckling and I through him a dirty look.

"My son will not be a fucking man whore if I have anything to do with it and he most definitely will not be a fucking prick to girls just like his father used to be!" I all but shouted. Paul put his hands up in surrender.

"Ok…ok…but that's not going to stop our father son bonding time." He said with a smirk and I didn't even want to know what he was thinking.

"Yeah, yeah." I said watching my son nurse. I still couldn't believe that he was here. After everything that has happened and all the hurt and everything that we have been through he was finally here. I was a mum to a beautiful boy and Paul was a father. I was going to be spending the rest of my life with the man I love.

"What's up monkey butt?" Quil asked as the rest of the pack walked in.

"hmm let's see I did just push my half shape shifter son out of my vagina and now he is currently feeding and sucking the milk from my boob but apart from that nothing" I said with a smile as everything cringed from their own mental images.

"Geeze Bells I was joking…seriously not fucking cool." Quil said with a sour look on his face

"Hey! Language around my fucking son you dumbass!" Paul said and I laughed at his choice of words as everyone but Quil was snickering under their breath.

"but…you…you just said…" Quil sighed and flopped into one if the empty chairs.

"I know what I said and I can say that because he is my fucking son and I can say what I want around him because Bells and I will bring him up any fucking way we want to bring him up!" Paul said and everyone was flat out laughing at the look on Quil's face.

I felt Brady detach himself and I made sure to cover myself up properly before moving him. I held him close to me for the next couple of minutes until I heard his soft snores. I handed him over to Paul so he could have a cuddle with his son.

"Haven't you guys ever heard of knocking by the way?" I smiled looking directly at Quil.

"We never knock Bells." Quil said very matter of factly.

"Well next time you might want to knock cause I might be naked." I said with a smirk and Quil's jaw hit the floor, "or Paul and I could be making a sibling for Brady or we could be walking around the house naked or we could be-"

"OK! We get it we'll knock from now on." Quil interrupted and put his head in his hands trying to get the now recent mental images out of his head.

Paul put Brady back in the crib and burst out laughing.

"That's my girl!" he said, "But I fucking swear to god Quil you walk in from now on without knocking that includes the fucking house and this room I'll fucking rip your tail out of your furry ass!" Paul threatened and you could see the seriousness in his eyes. I was almost rolling around in the bed and half the pack was on the floor laughing as well.

I heard growling from around the room and realised that everyone hd sobered up very quickly. Brady was being wheeled to the right side of the bed as well as the imprints and the pack was standing in defensive positions on the left side of me.

"Guys. What's going on?" I asked trying to sit up in the bed but being pushed back down by Paul

"Bella please just…lay there please." His eyes were pleading as he kept shifting his gaze to Brady every once in a while. I nodded but kept my eyes on the door.

Please don't let it be Edward. I don't think I could handle this right now. I looked at Emily and saw that she had a panicked expression on her face so I patted the bed next to me. She smiled and moved to lie down next to me.

"Everything will be ok. I promise." She nodded and took a deep breath. I wrapped my arms around her and she wrapped her arms around my torso as we both turned our heads back to the closed door.

The growling got louder as the door opened and I saw a bunch of balloons that said 'It's a Boy!' and 'Congratulations!' and bunches of flowers. I felt the tears roll down my cheeks and then I heard his voice.

"Bellsie-Boo! How's my little sis going?" His face came into view as the tears fell harder.

Paul moved to stand defensively in front of my head and I reached my hand out to touch his arm. He relaxed slightly at the touch but didn't move and inch from his position.

"Where's your brother _leech_." Paul spat.

"No-where near Forks. Last time I heard he was somewhere in Alaska. He took off after Bella and him had the little confrontation a couple of months back."

"Who else is with you? We can smell that there more than one of you fuckers!" None of the boys released from their stances. I hadn't realised that I was rubbing small circles on Em's arm trying to comfort her and somehow it was comforting me to. Even though I didn't need it.

"I promise it's only my wife and I. We men no harm to Bella we just wanted to come and congratulate her on starting family. We miss our baby sis." He sounded sad. In all honesty I missed him as well and if I was admitting it I missed my big, goofy bro as well.

I saw a female standing in the doorway and the boys relaxed their stances. They went back to their original places around the room but they were all still tense.

"Emmy bear I missed you so much! Rose I missed you to!" Emmett ran over to me at a human pace of course and squeezed me hard. I tried to squeeze him back but seriously have you ever tried to squeeze a vampire? It doesn't exactly work. It's like squeezing a massive piece of rock.

Emmett chuckled and out the balloons and flowers on the side table.

"Missed you to Bells. It's no fun not having anybody around to tease and make blush but now that I'm here I can clearly see that you lost your virginity. Way to go baby Bells. So tell me how was it? Is he big? Did you scream? Dude did she scream?" He looked at Paul for the last question and I blush a deep crimson. Everyone was chuckling and Rose backhanded Emmett on the back of his head, "Ow!" He turned to glare at Rose but she just smiled.

"Hey Bella, How are you doing?" Rose asked as she gave me a hug. I was a little bit shocked. Since when did Rosalie start being nice to me. No wait. Scratch that. When has Rosalie ever been nice to me? She chuckled as she pulled away, "So where is this gorgeous baby of yours?" She asked and looked into the crib. Paul let out a low growl and I shot him a look, "Its ok, we hunted before we came." She said and I relaxed a little more.

"Jake do you mind please?" I asked him. He picked up a sleeping Brady out of the crib and Sam came and helped Emily up from the bed and moved her to a chair, "Thanks Jake." I smiled at him as he past me Brady.

I gave him a quick kiss on the forehead before handing him over to Rosalie. Emmett was standing behind her with his big arms around her tiny waist, smiling at my baby boy.

"He's gorgeous Bells. I'm so proud of you." Emmett gave me a soft smile.

"Don't tell me you're going soft Emmy." I smiled teasingly at him.

"What? Me? Never!" He said, mock hurt playing around in his voice, "Bells can I have a hold?"

"Um actually…I wanted to talk to Rosalie if that's alright?" I asked her. She nodded and smiled a little. Emmett stood behind her with his arms folded and a pout on his face, "You can have a hold when we're done Em." I said with a chuckle.

"Fuck No Bells! I'm not leaving you alone with a leech!" Paul almost screamed. He was shaking violently.

"Paul calm down now!" Sam used his _alpha _voice.

Paul calmed down instantly. All I gotta say is thankgod for the alpha.

"Paul baby please…" I asked with pleading eyes.

He made his way over to me and gave me a quick kiss.

"I'll be just outside. Call if you need anything." He glared at Rosalie before making his way the door. The pack and imprints followed but not before giving the Rose and Emmett warning looks. Emmett was still standing there looking at Brady.

"Emmy-bear? Do you mind?" I asked looking between him and the door.

"But Bellsie-" He was cut off by Rose's glare. He nodded quickly before heading out the door and closing it behind him.

I patted the empty spot at the end of the bed and Rosalie sat quietly while still looking at Brady.

"Rose I don't mean to be rude but would you mind if I put Brady back in his cot while we talk." She nodded and put Brady back in his cot before returning to the spot that she was in before.

"Rose, I just want to know why you're being so nice to me all of a sudden and why you came here with Emmett?" I asked getting straight to the point.

"Bella I never hated you or disliked you, I just never agreed with your decision of immortality. If I had, had the choice for this life I wouldn't have chosen it. I envied you for wanting to just throw your life away like you were willing to do, to just give up on starting a family and to live your life. When things…ended between you and Edward, I was glad…we were all glad, that he wasn't able to control you anymore, he wasn't able to tell you how to live your life. I may not have showed it but I did consider you as a sister back then Bella and I still do. Now I just appreciate you more and I am glad that you have started a life, a new family away from Edward. Even if it is with our mortal enemy." Rosalie finished her little speech and I sat there shocked, "I don't expect you to forgive me after all that I have done to you, but I do ask that you let Emmett back in. He's been a mess without you there Bella. No-body could cheer him up. Jasper has had to sit with him for most of the time. I never seen him so…so lost before. I don't expect you to do anything for me but I just can't stand to see him so down anymore. He needs his human sister around." She looked over to Brady and smiled a little.

I moved as fast as I could manage and wrapped my arms around her.

"Rose…thankyou and to be honest I always considered you as a sister. Forever and always. So many things have happened in the past couple of months that I just couldn't handle to be around a lot of people," I pulled back and sat next to her on the bed, still facing her, "After Paul and I lost…Collin…I just went into this…cationic…state. I blamed Paul for almost everything and I found it hard to look at him and talk to him. Before I went into labour he called Emily and Sam and I had a talk to Emily about how to deal with everything. I didn't realise how much pain I was causing Paul. I didn't feel his pain through the imprint either because I was so wrapped up in my own game of pain and wrapped in my own little bubble. It wasn't that I was ignoring Emmett, Rose, it was just…I just…" I looked down at my hands in my lap and let the silent tears fall.

"It's ok Bella. When Carlisle came home from the hospital that day…he told us what happened. We all felt the loss and the heart ache. We wanted to do something for you and Paul but we knew that you guys wouldn't want anything to do with us, so we planted a rose bush in memory of him…Collin. Both Emmett and I would appreciate it one day, when you feel comfortable enough, to come and see it." She whispered the last part and I jumped in her lap and started sobbing harder. I felt her chest shake from beneath me and knew that if she could, her tears would be falling as well.

"Thankyou Rose. For coming here, for letting me speak with you and for planting the rose bush in memory of Collin. I would really appreciate it if I could get to know you better." I pulled away and smiled through my tears. She was smiling to and I knew from that point on Rose and I were going to be closer than ever.

She smiled and stood up from her place on the bed and pulled me up into a hug. I started crying again but this time it was from happiness. She pulled back and gave me a concerned look.

"What's wrong? Why're you crying?" Her voice was full of worry.

"It's ok Rose, these are tears of happiness." I gave her a smile and she chuckled.

There was a soft knock on the door and both Rose and I looked towards it. It opened slowly and Emmett stuck his head in.

"Is it safe?" he asked. I chuckled and nodded my head, "Yayyyyyy! My two girls finally together at last!" He laughed and came into the room before hugging both of us. The door was left open and one by one I saw the pack pop their heads in the doorway and kept them there. I dropped to the ground and laughed and I was joined by the musical bells of Emmett and Rose laughing as well.

Once I calmed down I sat on the bed and looked back to the door the pack were still there with confused looks on their faces. I burst out laughing again thankful that I was sitting on the bed this time. Their faces were so funny it was like someone had scolded them all for no reason, like when a puppy does something bad and he gets told off and he just sits there looking confused, it looked like a pack of lost puppies.

After about 10 minutes I was finally calm enough to look at the guys without bursting out laughing again. Paul came over and pulled me into his arms. He sat me in front of him so my back was to his chest.

"Paul I would like you to officially meet Emmy-Bear and Rosalie." I smiled as Paul stuck out his hand to shake.

"Emmy-Bear?" Paul asked with a smirk clearly evident in his voice.

"Just couldn't say no to miss klutz over here." He laughed as I threw him a glare.

"So…Bells when they letting you out of this place?" Rose asked.

"Umm…they doc said either tomorrow or the next day…" I said as I looked at Brady and smiled at the thought of taking him home. I remembered what Rosalie told me about the memorial that they had done for Collin.

"Paul, baby…" I looked up at him and waited until he looked down with a small smile on his face, " um..Rose and Emmett have something to tell you…"I said. For some reason I couldn't bring myself to tell him.

"Uhh…right…well…umm…Rosie?" Emmett said.

"Nice work you two. You guys really are siblings aren't you?" Rose chuckled, "Well as I told Bella before when we were talking, the day Carlisle came home and told us about…Collin…"Paul stiffened and I rubbed circles on his belly to try and calm him down. Rose continued like she hadn't noticed, "We all wanted to do something for you guys but we knew that you guys wouldn't want us anywhere near you. So we planted a rose bush in the yard in memory of him. We all felt the heartache and lose and we just wanted to do something nice. Both Emmett and I would like to show it to you two sometime…when you guys are ready to see it of course.." Rose trailed off.

I was expecting Paul to yell or something but he surprised me, and all of us, by getting up and giving Rose a hug and Em a 'man-hug'.

"Thankyou guys. We would definitely like to see it." Paul said.

Everything at this stage was perfect. I had my family back. I had my imprint back and my baby boy was in the world. My nephew or niece will be making an appearance shortly and I had my big brother back as well as gained an already but new sister. My wedding is going to be- OH MY GOD THE WEDDING!

"What's wrong babe?" Paul asked beside me. I hadn't noticed that he had climbed back into the bed with me.

"Kim, Rosalie. I have a very big favour to ask?" I ask looking at both of them. They moved to the end of the bed but stood on opposite sides of the bed.

"Sure anything." They said at the same time and smiled at one another.

I sat up in the bed so I was a little closer to them.

"Would both of you be my bridesmaids?" I asked. Both their mouths dropped to the ground and I realised at that point that I forgot to tell Kim that I was even engaged. Whoops.

"YES!" They squealed and jumped over the end of the bed to give me a hug. Once they calmed down a little bit they pulled away and Kim almost pushed Paul out of the bed and took his place. Rose did the same…just without the pushing of someone out of the bed. Paul smiled and went and stood by Emmett…surprisingly.

"So…"Kim started, "When did it happen? Where did it happen? Who's the maid of honour?" She was firing off questions and Rose just sat there with a grin placed firmly on her face.

"Right well…You know the night of the accident?" I asked, they both nodded, "Well that night. It was the day we found out we were having the twins. All five of us went out to dinner to celebrate and when we finished the meal, Paul asked me to move in with him them got down on one knee and proposed and yeah…the rest is history…" I laughed and the girls squealed again.

"So…"This time it was Rose, "Who's the maid of honour?" She asked. I looked towards Emily and she smiled.

"Our dear sister, Emily over there…" I smiled. The girls ran over to Emily and gave her a gentle hug. I looked over to Paul and saw him shaking hands with Emmett, What's going on with you two?" I asked getting a smile from all the wolves in the room.

"I just found my groomsmen and best man." Paul smiled. The grin firmly planted on his face.

"Who? And who's who?" I asked, confusing everyone in the room with the way I phrased it, even myself.

"um…?" Paul looked around the room. Trying to look for an explanation I guess.

"Who's you ask?" I elaborated.

"Oh right well…Sam, Jared, Emmett and Jake." He said.

"And who's who?" I asked.

"Jared, Emmett and Jake are the groomsmen and Sam is the best man." His smiled got bigger.

"Congratulations guys on making the wedding party." His words finally sunk into me thick skull, "Fuck sake Paul! Now I have to get another bridesmaid!" I have screeched. I couldn't have been that loud though because Brady didn't even budge.

"Bells…calm down. Everything will be fine and you will find her." Jake said calmly from in-front of me. Then it was like a light bulb went off in my head. I turned to Rose, confusion written all over her face.

"Rose do you think Alice would like to be a bridesmaid?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"Do you really have to ask Bella?" She chuckled, "Of course she would love to."

"Just do me a favour though? When you tell her, also mention that she will not be planning the wedding and she can help only when I ask her." I told her sternly. She nodded actually looking scared.

"Su-sure no problem." She stuttered and I chuckled.

"Well alright then I guess we better start planning a wedding…as soon as I get out of here." I chuckled and blew a kiss in Paul's direction. He winked back and my smile grew bigger.

**well that was chapter 21. how did you guys like the return of Emmett and Rosalie? im honeslty Emmett is back in Bella's life again and how she gets to know Rosalie better as well. What do you guys think of the little talk between the two girls? you guys no what to do from her review, show me your love blah blah blah haha well until next chapter guys...happy reading :)**


	22. Chapter 22

Hey guys I know I haven't updated but I just wanted to say that I have not given up on this story its just I've had a lot of family problems going on lately. If I'm being honest to the bad reviews that I've been getting have put me in a really bad funk and because of that I haven't had the motivation to write more chapters. I'm going to try and start the new chapter tonight maybe tomorrow but it should be up within the next couple of weeks. Sorry again for not updating sooner but thanks to all of you for still sticking by me.


End file.
